REMEMBER ROBIN You Started It
by SladinForever
Summary: REMEMBER ROBIN book 1/5—Sometimes certain dreams can ruin you. They can manifest into something real. Robin's case is no different. From that fateful dream, he always hears the words in his head: Remember, Robin, You started it —Apprentice Rewrite; Sladin, Sladin X & Red/Robin—
1. Remember, Robin, You Started It

**Summary: **REMEMBER ROBIN book 1/4—Sometimes certain dreams can ruin you. They can manifest into something real. Robin's case is no different. From that fateful dream, he always hears the words in his head: Remember, Robin, You started it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, Apprentice 1 and 2, or Slade and Robin. They belong to their respected owners. I make NO money writing this story. It's all for fun

Fully edited once again! For me, its now perfect and will no longer have revisions XD

**SladinForever**

* * *

Robin was chasing Slade in a starry night, rocky landscape. He was hot on the villain's heels. Slade jumped over a few fissures, Robin following suit. He came across a high, flat peninsula with several tower-like formations inside. Running down a narrow path, he jumped, landing in the surrounded area. Slade vanished when Robin followed suit and jumped. He landed in a crouch, looking around for his arch nemesis. Slade suddenly walked out from behind a large rock.

"Dangerous behavior, Robin," he said, approaching him. "You must be _very_ eager to see me. I'm flattered."

Robin growled. "I'm not here to see you." He stood in a fighting stance, his fists raised. "I'm here to stop you."

The two fighters circled each other.

"Hmm. But how can you stop me, when you don't even know what I'm planning?" Slade asked.

They stopped, Robin glaring daggers at him. "Like this."

He instantly attacked with a savage kick. Slade easily dodged it. Robin's fist smashed one of the towers of stone. They sparred a bit. Robin then went on the defensive, trying with a charging punch. Slade caught the fist and then hurled him against a tower. He quickly rebounded, trying for another punch. This only resulted in more broken rocks. He continued to miss, sending rock dust through the air, making it difficult to see much. Slade's eye glowed briefly during the attacks. Once he had an opening, the man landed a powerful kick to Robin's stomach. The Titan fell back, only to quickly regain his balance and try again. Slade kept blocking his punches. With a punch from him, Robin was sent flying back again. He rolled over, two bird-a-rangs in his hands when he got back up.

Robin let them fly. Slade stood his ground, his arms crossed in front of himself. Throwing his hands outward, the boomerangs were sent flying into two other rock formations. They began to crumble, toppling over and clouds of dust covering the entire area. Robin's silhouette appeared within the haze. He stepped into the open to survey the place, desperately searching for Slade.

"Excellent, Robin," he said as he passed one of the crumbled formations behind him. "We appear to be evenly matched and equally ruthless." Robin now eased around within the dust. "Not surprising. You and I are so _very_ much alike."

The dust finally cleared to show Slade standing directly behind Robin. He whirled around to face him.

"I'm nothing like you!" he shouted, sending an uppercut to his enemy's face. Slade flew back, crashing into the ground. Robin pulled him up, glaring at his masked face. "You're a criminal, a psychopath! All you care about is destruction!"

Dust cleared around the lower part of their bodies. Slade stared back at Robin, his eye void of emotion, like always. "And all you care about, you destroy," he said, motioning to his left with his hand.

Robin looked to where Slade was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw broken statues of his friends littered all over the ground.

Looking back at the psychotic villain, Robin asked angrily, "Who are you?"

Robin quickly reached for Slade's mask, but the villain was much quicker. He grabbed Robin's wrist in a vice-like grip, making him growl.

"The real question is," Slade said, "how do you feel about me?"

Robin gave him a confused look. "What are you-?"

Slade chuckled. "Do you always straddle men you knock down?"

Eyes widening, Robin looked down and saw that his legs were on either side of Slade's thighs. His face paled. With his mind distracted, Slade quickly turned the situation around. The hero fell back with a thud after the villain held him underneath him. Robin looked up at him in anger.

"What are you doing?!"

Grabbing both of Robin's wrists with one large hand, Slade held his hands above his head. Out of nowhere, shackles appeared and latched themselves onto his wrists. He struggled to break free, but the restraints were too strong. Leaning back on his legs, Slade went for his utility belt. He pulled out a black blindfold and laid it over the hero's eyes. He quickly tied it tightly at the back so that Robin couldn't see anything.

"Remember, Robin," there was a click, "you started it."

The sound of ricocheting metal against rock could be heard off in the distance. Had Slade thrown his mask away?

Slade pulled out a knife from the back pocket of his belt. Reaching for the base of Robin's neck, he started cutting away his uniform, starting from the neck of his cape and down the side of his red tunic. Cold air hit his now bare chest. Slade yanked the ruined material out from underneath his back before replacing the knife to his belt and going for Robin's own.

Robin struggled against his bonds. Panic was setting into his chest. What in God's name was Slade going to do to him? Gasping, Robin turned his head to the side. He felt a warm, wet tongue teasing his chest and nipples. The buds soon hardened after lips met skin. Slade gently and softly sucked one nipple in, using his tongue to make it even harder than before. Robin couldn't believe this was happening to him, especially from his arch nemesis.

The wet tongue started trailing down Robin's chest, down below his ribcage, and stopped at his navel. The wet lips kissed his stomach, making a shiver run down his spine. This shouldn't be happening.

"Ah, Slade…s-stop."

Slade had just touched a bulge in Robin's green spandex with his lips and was now removing the obstacle. Cold air hit the rest of his body. After the pants were removed, he felt the wet tongue again at the tip of his hardening cock. Robin gasped again when Slade's mouth engulfed the aroused body part. His hormones were having a field day.

Slade held Robin's hips while he worked his magic. He knew he would cum soon. White spots appeared behind Robin's tightly closed eyes. A white, sticky substance entered Slade's mouth. Moving his head away, he spat most of the semen at the ground. Reaching forward again, he kissed up to Robin's chest, leaving semen remains while doing so. Robin shuddered from the cold and his sweet kisses on his skin.

Robin soon felt Slade's hands around the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, somehow knowing what was to come. Slade kissed his soft, pink lips passionately. He quickly forced his tongue past stubborn lips and teeth and began massaging his own wet appendage. Much to Robin's despair, he simply couldn't resist the wonderful feeling the villain put inside of him. His body were betraying him. This wasn't fair. How could this happen?

Slade ended the kiss in order for Robin to get air. He breathed in as much as he could. While he did that, Slade undid his utility belt. Robin finally regained his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked angrily.

Robin really wished he could see Slade's face. He wanted to see the man's expression. What was the villain thinking?

"I already told you," Slade said, positioning himself before Robin's slightly spread legs, giving him access. Robin cried out from the foreign intrusion inside his ass when Slade plunged his full aroused self forward. "You started it."

"S-Started…wh-what?"

Leaning towards Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "Our _relationship_."

Slade started moving in and out of Robin's tight ass. He gasped a few times as he was fucked. Slade quickened his pace, filling him up. Robin struggled in his bonds again, but to no avail. Without the use of sight, he was stuck. His breathing became hard and hot. He mentally cursed his body for betraying him like this. And yet, he was enjoying the large, veined cock inside of him. This was horribly wrong on so many levels.

"A-Any s-second now," Slade panted out.

The tightness of Robin's ass excited Slade; the man was actually moaning. He was almost…there…

"Sla-!"

* * *

Robin bolted up from his desk, sweat dripping from his forehead. He had dozed off in his workroom, trying to figure Slade out. He couldn't believe he had dreamed of _that_.

Robin looked at his clock: nine pm. The Titans would be in bed soon. This was his chance to find out…

The Titan leader had received a package early that morning. Luckily, it had been his turn to retrieve the mail. Robin had opened the package before returning to the kitchen, finding a tracking device with a blinking, stylized _S_ near one of the docks inside. He hid the device in his utility belt and then returned to the tower, where he gave everyone else their mail. Somehow, Robin knew his dream was a sign. A sign that he hated.

Making sure the coast was clear, Robin made his way to the elevator. It slowly opened once he pushed the down arrow button. He got inside. The doors closed behind him after he pushed the button labeled "Garage". The elevator lowered all the way to the bottom and then reopened, revealing the garage and its vehicle inhabitants. Stepping out, Robin walked over to his motorcycle. He got on and pushed a button. The large garage door slowly opened while he put on his helmet. Starting the bike, the locator now attached to his speed gauge, the Titan leader took off, ready to find Slade.


	2. Submission

Robin is very submissive in this chapter. Slade must have him brainwashed already ;]

**SladinForever**

* * *

A door slammed open. Looking up from paperwork, Slade saw the outline of Robin in the doorway. He easily jumped from the ledge, landing in a crouch on the floor. Standing up straight, he approached him.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Robin?" Slade asked with a smirk behind his two-toned mask.

The Titan Leader stopped in front of Slade, who was sitting in a stone chair. "I'm going straight to the point, Slade. I can't deny this any longer. After many sleepless nights I came to realize that you want me to join you."

Slade gave an amused snort. "You are correct. I need an apprentice. And I have chosen you. Congratulations."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "But you want something even more, don't you?"

Slade was impressed with him. "How did you figure it out?"

Robin's face turned red. "My sleeping finally got the best of me."

Slade chuckled. "Would you like to…_reenact _your dream, then?"

Robin's face reddened deeper. "Yes, but I don't want to be restrained."

Slade smirked behind his mask again. "If you insist."

Standing up, Slade pulled out a black blindfold from his utility belt. Stepping in front of Robin, he tied the cloth around his masked eyes.

"I said I would join you. Why can't I see your face?"

Slade removed his mask and threw it off to the side, revealing a handsome face with white messy hair, five o'clock shadow, and one missing right eye underneath. A black eye patch covered it.

"This doesn't mean I trust you yet," he said, resting a hand on the nape of his neck. "You must _earn_ it. And from now on," Slade leaned closer, wrapping his other arm around his waist, "I would like you to call me _master_."

Sealing the deal, Slade kissed his mouth carefully, not wanting to alert him. It soon turned into a passionate one. Robin almost melted when he shoved his tongue into his mouth and massaged his own. Ending the kiss a little while later, Slade grabbed the neckline of his cape with both hands and pulled sharply. The fabric tore like it was just paper. He removed the tattered cape and allowed it to flutter to the floor. He then tore his tunic off, throwing it to the floor behind him. Upon seeing the untainted, exposed virgin skin, Slade quickly used his experienced tongue to taste him. Robin arched his head back when his tongue trailed up to his throat. He licked his Adam's apple, making him swallow.

Slade trailed his tongue back down Robin's chest. He nibbled his nipple with the edges of his teeth and lips and then used his tongue to harden it. A moan escaped Robin's throat. Slade chuckled softly against his chest, forcing a chill up his spine.

"You make the sweetest sounds, little bird, and we have only just started." Chuckling again, Slade continued his way down to the waistline of his pants. He removed the belt and slowly lowered the spandex, lightly scraping Robin's hips. When they were around his ankles, Slade stood up straight. "You have such a _beautiful_ _body_, apprentice." He pulled him forward by the shoulders. Robin felt Slade's cold armor against his bare skin. "I'll be looking forward to _tainting_ it."

Slade pulled Robin into his lap once he sat down in his chair. Robin felt his thick arousal pressed in between his legs, making his penis react quickly. Slade quickly removed his shoes and pants before kissing him again, much harder this time. He knew just how to dominate any body, whether it be male or female. Robin was no exception, even if he was strong willed. Wrapping one arm around his waist, Slade used his other hand to remove his belt. He then unzipped his Kevlar pants. Robin knew what was coming next. But was he prepared for it?

"I-I've never actually…d-done-"

Slade placed a hand to his mouth to shut him up. Robin could smell the musky scent of his penis, which he had just pulled out. "Don't fret. I'm well aware that you're still a virgin. I know what I'm doing."

Taking his hand back, Slade coated two thick fingers with his own saliva. He had removed a glove without Robin's knowledge. Once slick enough, he lowered the hand attached to his hip to the crack of his ass and spread his cheeks. Robin tensed as cold air hit his puckered hole. Moving his other hand to it, Slade placed the tip of both fingers to the hole and pressed in. Robin let a small, airy gasp escape him. It felt odd having something shoved _in_ rather than out. It didn't help that Slade's saliva made him feel grossed out. It was slimy and wet. The only upside was that the two fingers were slipping in easily. Robin still felt pressure as they filled the tight space. After a few more shoves, Slade spread his fingers apart, stretching him out. Robin moaned loudly. Slade smirked.

"Are you ready?" Robin could only nod frantically. "Good boy." Keeping his fingers inside, Slade lifted him up a few inches, positioned the thin hole above the head of his erection, and then moved him down on top of it. Robin cried out in slight pain as the thick member was shoved into him. Slade slowly removed his fingers as he lowered him further down. "Don't worry, my little Robin. The pain will disappear soon enough."

Robin panted and moaned into the air as Slade slipped farther inside. Soon, his ass crack rested on his balls as he sat in his lap. Grabbing his hips, Slade started to move him up and down. Once his pace quickened, he started bucking his hips and plunging further into Robin's tight, virgin hole. Sweat formed on his body. Finding Slade's shoulders, Robin held onto them as he arched his back. He moaned when a sweet spot was hit by the big mass of warm flesh. Slade's thrusting got faster and stronger, matching in time with Robin's drops.

Feeling weak from his body's sudden movements, Robin wrapped his arms around Slade's shoulders and moved closer. The tip of his leaking penis rubbed against his stomach, leaving a thick trail of pre-cum behind. He panted and moaned over his shoulder, his eyes closed tight as pleasure filled him to the brim. Slade's pace quickened again, causing a very loud moan to escape from Robin's mouth.

"Ah…ah…"

Leaning down in his chair slightly, Slade forced Robin's hands onto the head rest. He gripped the stone hard. Placing his hands on the base of his back, Slade pulled his stomach and chest closer in order to tease his nipples with his tongue. Robin grew increasingly harder and he could feel cum squirting out of the tip. It splattered Slade's broad chest. With the help of his knees, Robin started lifting himself up and down, slamming down hard. Slade sucked a nipple into his mouth and gently bit it, making him arch his back. Seconds later, he ejaculated inside of Robin, causing him to tense up and cry out. He then slumped against Slade's strong body, breathing deeply to regain his breath.

"A-Ah m-master, th-thank you…"

Slade kissed his breast before sitting up straight and forcing their lips together for a few seconds. Robin wrapped his arms around him again, gripping his hair with his hand, as he kissed back. When it ended, Slade whispered in his ear, "Good boy." He stuck the tip of his tongue on the inside of Robin's earlobe, making him shiver. "Every night, you will come to my chambers. I will give you _everything_ you desire. And you will obey my every command. Do you understand?"

Robin swallowed to find his voice. "Y-Yes, master."

Smirking, Slade attacked Robin's neck with his warm, wet lips. He stood up, lifting him into his arms. He made his way to the master bedroom. The door slid open and he walked inside. Going to the end of the bed with black satin sheets, he practically threw Robin onto it before quickly undressing, walking over to the side Robin was on, and straddling him. He started kissing him again almost instantly. Robin opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and explore. Holding his hips, Slade prepared himself before pushing his thick, pulsing self into Robin's entrance. Robin cried out from the quick intrusion. He soon relaxed when Slade started moving inside of him again. He growled and then moaned in pleasure.

Robin knew that what he was doing was wrong and that he would no longer be able to live with his friends, but his mind was making all of the decisions. His body was betraying him, making him love the pleasure that Slade gave him. And his feelings were very hard to manage, especially since his damn dream. They say one can't feel, touch, or smell while they dream. The only senses available was sight and very rarely taste. For Robin, he had felt every kiss, tongue, thrust, and part of the man that had fucked him. He had felt the pleasure in his dream. That's when he knew he wanted Slade in a perverted, sexual way. He had learned that Slade had wanted him too.

Sweat poured down their bodies. Slade quickened his pace, thrusting in hard and deep. Robin's moans were all he could stand. He panted out hot air. Robin arched his back when he hit another sweet spot. Taking this opportune moment, Slade wrapped his arms around his back and then forced himself over backwards so that he was on top of him. Robin placed his hands on his strong arms, his knees tightening around his sides. Slade moved him up and down as fast as his arms would allow. Robin's head arched back when he cried out softly before falling forward, sweat dripping off the ends of his no longer spiked hair. He panted hot air on Slade's chest. He was going to cum again soon. Robin waited for the release. When he came, he was going to cry out. With one last hit to his prostate, Slade ejaculated.

"AAAAH!"

Robin fell against Slade. They both panted, trying to regain their shortened breaths. Slade recovered first within a minute or two. He chuckled in Robin's ear. "Did you enjoy it, apprentice?" Robin had his eyes closed despite the blindfold. He still hadn't regained his breath. Slade chuckled in his ear again before lightly licking the lobe. He then began to suck on it, using his tongue every now and again. Robin's body shivered. "Every night you will enjoy it, won't you?"

Robin's breath finally returned to a steady pace. "Yes…master."

Wrapping his arms around the tired boy, Slade pushed himself up. He set Robin against a pillow with a black, satin pillowcase on it. Getting off him, he laid by his side, staring at Robin's body with a smirk on his face. He wanted to bruise that body so much that it hurt. And once he did, he wanted to kiss every single purple or red marking. He wanted to tell Robin that everything would be alright after.

Leaning closer to Robin's ear, Slade said, "Every morning, you and I will eat breakfast at seven. Afterward, training starts at eight until nine at night. Dinner is at nine-thirty. You will spend half an hour in your room and then you will come to me. Do you understand, my beautiful Robin?"

"Yes, master," he said sleepily.

Within minutes, Robin was fast asleep. Reaching up, Slade undid the blindfold. Robin's hair fell in front of his face, looking so sweet and innocent. In just a few years he would never be innocent. Slade was looking forward to that time.

"Good night, little bird."

Slade kissed Robin on the lips before standing up and getting dressed. He had a few things to do before morning came. He looked at Robin one more time before turning off the light and leaving the room, the door sliding shut and locking behind him.


	3. Master and Apprentice

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin was practically shoved out of bed. He landed on the black carpeted floor with a thud. He looked over and saw that it was five minutes to seven.

"If you don't hurry and get off the floor, you won't like what I can do."

Robin looked over at the opposite side of the bed where Slade was standing. He quickly scrambled up and blushed. "Sorry master."

Without a word, Slade left. Looking around, Robin saw a black bundle with a note attached. Going over, he picked it up.

_This is your apprentice uniform. You will wear it everyday unless I say otherwise. If you're late for breakfast, you will have an extra half hour of training.  
Don't be late,  
SW_

Robin looked at the bundle again. Setting the note down, he unfolded and examined the material. It was strong Kevlar with a neck plate, leg and arm guards, and, on the dresser, a mask with curved edges on the ends. Robin quickly got dressed and then left, forgetting to look at the clock. And where was the dining room for breakfast anyway? Slade hadn't left a map for him to use.

_Don't be late…_

"Well shit," Robin muttered.

Allowing his instincts to guide him, Robin walked down several hallways and past thousands of doors. He checked as many as he could that weren't locked. Though he half expected the door to the kitchen or dining room to be a sliding door. Stopping, Robin sighed. He was lost.

"Can't find your way around?"

Robin looked to his left. Slade was leaning against the wall, looking bored and half-annoyed. He then nodded. "Yes, master. It's a pretty big place." He looked at the floor. "Sorry."

Pushing himself away from the wall, Slade walked up to Robin and lifted his face by the chin. "No need to apologize, apprentice. You will memorize where everything is during training today."

Slade lowered his hand. Robin nodded. "Yes master."

Slade grinned behind his mask. "Follow me."

Robin did what his master commanded. He didn't want him getting angry so early in the morning. They walked on for a few minutes before Slade approached a sliding door. It slid open. The two walked inside. Robin saw a table with two chairs on opposite ends. Each spot had a plate of bacon, eggs, one buttered, one jellied piece of toast, orange juice, and oatmeal. Slade sat down on the right side. Robin took the other chair and looked at him.

"How are you going to eat with your mask on, master?" Robin asked curiously.

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Until I can fully trust you, Robin, you will not look at me while we eat. I hope you can manage."

"Yes master."

"Good boy. You may eat now."

Robin converted his eyes to his plate. He picked up the jellied toast slice. A satisfying crunch could be heard when he sank his teeth into the soft grain. He and Slade ate in silence. Robin made sure that he never looked at him. Again, he didn't want him getting angry so early.

"Am I going to be blindfolded each night, master?" Robin asked before drinking his orange juice.

Slade clicked his mask back on. "Perhaps not always." Robin soon finished his breakfast. It was almost eight. "Since we have some time left before training, I will show you to your room." Looking up at him, Robin nodded. "Come." They left the dining room and walked down about four hallways. Reaching a door at the end of a dead end, it slid open as they approached. They entered. The bedroom was small, but livable. A twin-sized bed sat in a far corner with a nightstand beside it. There was a digital clock and lamp on it too. An oak dresser was on the corner closest to them. "You will sleep in here after our alone time."

Robin resisted rolling his eyes. Every day, 24/7, would be alone time. He wasn't going to mention _that_ to Slade though. "Yes, master."

Slade led Robin out of the room. They headed for the training room now. It was a little past eight when they entered. Slade gave him a blue print of the base. Robin quickly memorized where everything was. He wouldn't get lost now.

"Stretch then we will begin," Slade said.

"Yes master."

He stretched for five minutes. For three hours, they practiced their fighting styles against each other. Slade mentally noted what Robin needed to fix. He needed to learn how to move more swiftly and unexpectedly in order to catch his opponent off guard. Other than that, Slade didn't see much else wrong. Robin moved gracefully enough, much to his dismay. He couldn't ignore the moves he made. It made him just want to fuck his little brains out.

Robin landed in a crouch and then jumped back when Slade aimed a kick to his head. He continued to dodge, sending a few punches here and there. Slade then swept his leg under his feet. Robin crashed into the floor, groaning. He rolled over backwards when Slade aimed a foot at his head. He slid back a few inches, stopping with his hands on the floor in front of him. Slade stood up straight.

"You may take a break for half an hour."

Robin stood up straight. "Thank you master."

Giving him a nod, Slade turned around and started walking away. Seeing a wall close by, Robin walked over and sat against it, sweat dripping off his chin and falling down his face. Slade returned with a cold bottle of water. Robin took it and thanked him as he sat beside him.

"Has anyone ever told you how stunning you look when you move so gracefully?"

Slade rested his hand on Robin's thigh, making him blush.

"Not that I can recall."

Slade chuckled. "Well you are."

Robin's blush deepened. Slade lightly stroked his thigh.

"Have you ever wondered why you are the way you are?" Robin suddenly asked, trying to ignore the light caress.

The hand stopped. "In what way?"

Robin looked at Slade. "I mean, do you know why you're gay?"

Slade chuckled behind his mask. "On the contrary, dear Robin. I am bisexual."

"Yeah, okay, but do you know why?"

Slade leaned closer to him. "No one needs a reason as to why, Robin."

Robin thought about that for a second. "So there's no reasonable explanation as to why you like me this way?"

Leaning back, Slade chuckled. "Who said I liked you?"

Robin gave him a confused look. "If you don't _like_ me, then why did you _choose_ me?"

Slade didn't reply right away. "Do _you_ hate me, Robin?"

"Um-"

Robin didn't know how to answer that. Slade chuckled again.

"As you can see, you don't need an answer." Leaning to Robin's ear, Slade added in a whisper, "But yes, Robin, I like you. I like you a lot." Robin didn't reply. Did he like Slade? He couldn't tell. "Let's continue, shall we?"

They continued their training.

* * *

Robin was sitting on his bed, thinking. He had been wondering all day why he joined Slade. Was it just because of that damn dream he had before coming here? Or was it something else? Robin hated Slade, he knew that much. He hated him for making him become the thief Red X, that he tried harming his friends, and for the fact that he was trespassing in _his _city. So what was Robin _doing_ here?

Robin looked at his clock. It was ten minutes until ten. Getting up, he left his room and headed for Slade's. The door slid open when he approached. He stepped inside.

"You're early." Slade came up to Robin, lifting his face by the chin. "Are you that anxious to get started?"

Slade pulled out the black blindfold.

"Maybe," was Robin's reply. Slade turned him around and then tied the blindfold over his masked eyes. "How long will it take for you to trust me, master?"

Slade removed his mask and dropped it at his side. He pressed Robin's body against the nearest wall. Removing the neck plate, he passionately licked his neck. Robin shuddered. Slade removed his utility belt, dropping it to the floor. He then unzipped his pants, sliding his hand inside.

"In due time, apprentice."

Slade lightly stroked Robin's penis with his fingers. Robin clenched his eyes and teeth tight. "Nngh…"

Slade purred in his ear, "Just relax."

Opening his mouth, Robin panted out hot air. Slade's hand was surprisingly warm. He held his head high while he continued to pant. His master's hand felt _so _good.

"A-Ah…ah-hah…"

'_I…I'm going t-to…co-'_

"Ahh!"

Robin's head slumped forward after he came into Slade's hand. He chuckled in his ear. "You make the sweetest sounds, don't you?" The tip of his tongue licked his earlobe. Robin shivered. "Good boy."

Slade quickly turned him around. As he lowered himself, he pulled the pants down. He licked the head of Robin's penis once it was exposed and then put the whole thing into his mouth. His mouth, lips, and tongue were just as hot as his hands. Robin almost couldn't take it.

"S-Slade…"

Slade was almost deep throat now. Robin arched his head back. If Slade didn't have a firm grip on his waist, he would have made him choke. Any second now, and he would cum a second time.

An explosion of a white sticky substance forced its way into Slade's mouth. He held it in while sliding his mouth up along Robin's shaft. Standing up straight, he opened his mouth by pulling his lower jaw down with his thumb and forcing the cum inside. He closed it back up again, making him swallow it all down. He shuddered at the strange taste and feeling as it slid down his throat. When his mouth opened again for him to breath heavily, Slade forced his tongue inside. He ran his hand up along his throat before gripping it firmly, but not painfully, as the kiss deepened. Knowing Robin needed air half a minute later, Slade ended the kiss and smiled deviously.

"I would like to go further, my little Robin, but it is late." Slade lowered his hands and went to his mask. Robin narrowed his eyes behind the blindfold from loss of contact. He already missed his hot hands. "You may remove the blindfold." Reaching back, Robin untied the knot. The blindfold slid silkily into his hand. Slade took it from him. "You may go to bed now."

Slade turned his back on Robin.

"Good night, master."

Turning around, Robin picked up his belt, replaced it to his waist, and then left. He returned to his room five minutes later, undressing until only his boxers remained. Going to the adjacent bathroom, he brushed his teeth and peed. Going back to his bed, he crawled in and instantly fell asleep.


	4. A Deal's A Deal

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Well this was a surprise. Who knew Slade had clients he met up with right here in the hideout. Robin had just been informed about two men visiting tonight in his office. And he had to be there, standing right behind Slade. He was a little nervous about the meeting. What would they be talking about? Would they even acknowledge Robin was there? Were they going to ask him for his opinion? So many questions were running through his head.

"You will behave tonight, apprentice," Slade said. "You will only speak when spoken to."

"Yes master."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Good boy." Robin blushed slightly. He liked it when Slade complimented him. It made him want to do even better next time. "Tomorrow afternoon, you will be going on your first mission," Slade continued. "It will be difficult with it during the day, but I know you will manage. I will give you more information tomorrow morning."

"Yes, master."

Slade stood in front of him, using his hand to smooth his hair down. "And, starting tomorrow, no more hair gel."

"Yes master."

Slade placed a hand over Robin's masked eyes. After removing his mask, he kissed him. Once it was over, he put his mask back on. "I have to get ready for my clients." He lowered his hand. "Meet me in the kitchen in two hours."

Robin nodded. Slade left him alone in the training room. Deciding he needed a shower, he went to his room and started the water. Half an hour later, he got out and got dressed in his apprentice uniform. An hour and a half after that, he entered the kitchen, where dinner was waiting for him. He sat down and began to eat.

"What are your clients like, master?" he asked Slade, not looking at him.

Slade looked up at him. "They are very hard to make decisions with. They tend to offer too high of a price for my liking."

"Is haggling an option?"

"On occasion."

They finished eating in silence. Half an hour later and they were in Slade's office, with two men sitting in front of them. Robin stood behind Slade on his left. The man on the right was a bald-headed half-Hispanic man with a spine tattoo trailing down his back. He had two gold earrings in his right ear. The other man was white with brown, spiked hair. He had a wedding ring on his right hand. The men looked very sophisticated.

Robin listened as the three men talked business. Slade wanted a higher security system that reached a half a mile radius around his entire base. If suspicious characters loitered around, an alarm would go off in the control room, kitchen, dining room, and training room, etc. Sadly, the price the men wanted for all the high-tech equipment was two times over Slade's current budget. Even without the alarm in every single room it was still too much.

Robin looked off to the side. He had an idea. All he needed to do was get Slade's attention. So he cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Slade said, standing. "I must speak with my apprentice." Slade and Robin left the room, standing a few feet from the door. "Yes?"

Robin looked up at Slade. "The white man kept looking at me in a way that I think can help you."

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"Do you really want this deal, master?" Slade nodded. "Then I think you should pay the tattooed man's half and allow the other to have his way with me."

Slade quirked an eyebrow behind his mask. "The man is married. He's not interested in little boys."

"He's already cheating on his wife with another man."

"And you know this how?" Slade asked, disbelieving.

Robin smirked. "They don't call me the greatest, young detective for nothing."

Slade stared at him in silence for a long time. "…Why would you sell yourself for me?"

Walking up to Slade, Robin rested his body against him. "I just want to make you happy, master."

There was a pause as Slade stared seductively at him. "Your trust points have gone up seven percent."

Robin was hoping for that. The sooner he could see his face, the better. They reentered the room. Slade sat back down and told him his deal. The white man was a little surprised.

"So instead of you paying money for my half, you're willing to give me your apprentice for half an hour."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Slade said.

The white man whispered to his companion. Looking back at Slade, he said, "You have a deal."

Slade shook his clients' hands. While Slade paid the Hispanic, Robin led the white one to an empty office room with a desk. All he had to do was picture Slade in his mind to make this situation less awkward. The white man smirked.

"You are a very clever boy." He started taking off his business jacket and tie. "You must know I'm cheating on my wife." Sitting on the desk, he took off his shoes and socks. "But why sell yourself to give what Slade wants?"

Robin removed his belt. "He's my master and I want him to trust me. The more trust is built, the sooner I can see his face."

The man stood up and unbuckled his belt. "Have you had sex before then?" he asked, unzipping himself.

Nodding Robin replied, "Yes, with Slade."

Grabbing his arm, the man pulled him towards the desk. Turning around, he pushed Robin up against it. Resting behind him, he lowered his pants and boxers, revealing the tight ass underneath. Robin spread his legs apart for easier penetration. Leaning forward with a seductive smirk, the man whispered into Robin's ear.

"You better be as good as he says you are." With that said, the man thrust harshly into Robin, making him groan. Luckily, it wasn't too painful. Reaching his right hand forward, the man wrapped his hand around Robin's dick. Unlike Slade's hand, it was cold. The man pushed himself in until he was to the hilt. His erection pulsed in the tight space. Starting slow, the man moved back and forth, his hand moving up and down on Robin's shaft. Within seconds, he quickened his pace, moaning. "Y-You're…v-v-very tight, b-boy."

Bracing himself on the desk with his hands, Robin opened his mouth, hot air forcing its way out. The man moaned behind him again, pumping his shaft faster. With his other hand, he forced two fingers into his entrance. Robin closed his eyes and moaned as the man quickened his pace again. He soon came into his hand. Wrapping his arm around his stomach, the man pulled him closer. Robin cried out at the deep penetration. They moved back and forth at a steady pace. The man looked down at his back, panting.

Four minutes had gone by before he came inside Robin's ass. Still breathing heavily, he slowed down, his thrusts becoming more forceful. Robin's eyes stirred behind his tightly closed lids. With one more, hard thrust, Slade's client slumped against the smaller frame beneath him. He slowly pulled back, needing to rest for just a moment before coming out of Robin's ass completely. Sweat poured down their faces. The man breathed hot air on his neck. He chuckled.

"I-I see wh-why Slade k-k-keeps you," he panted out. Robin couldn't reply. He felt so exhausted. Stumbling back, the man backed into the wall by the door. "C-Come here."

Carefully pushing himself off the desk, Robin stumbled around to face the man. He walked over to him, falling on his knees. Grabbing a fistful of his hair with both hands, the client pulled his head forward. He arched his head back and moaned when Robin placed his hot mouth around the head of his penis. Robin licked the underside with his slick, wet tongue. The man's hips bucked forward, almost making him deep throat him. He moaned.

"Th-That f-feels so…g-good." The man panted at the wonderful feeling Robin was creating in him. He would cum soon. "O-Oh, fuck!" The man burst right into Robin's mouth. He slowly pulled away and then swallowed the sticky substance. Moving backwards, he fell onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Slade's client slid down to rest on the floor. With his eyes closed, he looked at the ceiling and grinned. "Y-You r-really are something…else."

Robin rolled over onto his knees and elbows. The bottom of his fists rested on the floor. He was still trying to regain his breath. "I c-came to please."

The man opened his eyes and then looked at him. He smirked. "We'll d-do two m-more positions before…our h-half hour i-is up." Robin pushed himself up off the floor. "C-Come sit in m-my lap. I need to f-feel that ass of yours…a-again." Falling backwards, Robin landed on his ass. The man pulled him on top of his lap. Wrapping both arms around his stomach, he lifted him up and then dropped him back down onto his dick. Robin growled. "Y-You can lean back."

Robin rested his body against the man's own. He waited a few seconds before moving him up and down on top of him. Robin gritted his teeth tight when his pace quickened. He lustfully licked Robin's neck, making him moan. He wanted this to end right this second, but he would keep going…for his master. The man grunted.

"Ah, f-fuck, you f-feel so good, b-boy." Robin panted. He was getting sick of the man's talking. "O-Oh god, y-yes." Two minutes later, Robin cried out when the man came for the third time that day. There would hardly be any left by the time the final position would be issued. Feeling very hot, the man pushed him forward. He removed his shirt and threw it aside, his bare chest now exposed. Regaining some breath, he said, "I'll g-give you five minutes t-to get y-your breath back." Robin rolled off the man to lay on his stomach on the floor. The concrete was refreshingly cold to his hot, sweating face. "H-How long h-have you been h-here?" the man asked two minutes out of five later.

Robin's breath was almost back to normal. "T-Two…weeks."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

The man chuckled. "A b-boy your age is really good at this." Robin pushed himself up. Slade's client looked at him. "We h-have ten minutes left."

Standing up, Robin said, "Yeah, I know."

The man grabbed his wrist again. Robin straddled him when he pulled him down. Resting his hand behind his neck, the man pulled his head forward and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Resting on the man's legs, Robin forced his ass onto his erection until he sat in his lap. The man ended the kiss.

"You are a very good boy," he said with a smirk.

Holding onto Robin's hips, the man helped him ride him. He quickened the pace, making them both moan in pleasure. But Robin couldn't wait for it to be over. He wanted Slade, not a cheating husband.

Five minutes later, the pleasure past. Robin slumped against the man's sweating body, breathing heavily. He was so exhausted right now. The man lifted him off his lap and set him aside. Regaining most of his breath first, he stood up and redressed. Robin was almost falling asleep on the floor, he was so tired. He hadn't been fucked so many times in one day like that. Leaning down, the man pulled his boxers and pants back up before picking up the tired boy in his strong arms. He suddenly frowned.

"You're very skinny for your age." He started for the door. "Does your master feed you?"

The door slid open and the man walked out.

"He's been trying to fix that," Robin replied sleepily. "He says I'm too fragile."

The man chuckled as he walked down the hall. "Well, Slade is right." Finding Slade waiting in his office, the white man handed Robin over. "You have a very good boy, Slade. Your equipment will arrive in three weeks." Robin rested his head against Slade's chest. "Good day to you."

The man left Slade's compound.

"Master?"

Looking down at him, Slade asked, "Yes Robin?"

Robin ran his pointer finger down his chest. "Can I sleep?"

Slade smiled softly down at him. "I will put you to bed." They left the office and arrived at Robin's room a few minutes later. Slade set him down on his bed. "Come to my room after you wake up." Robin nodded numbly. Pushing his sweaty bangs off his face, Slade smiled. "Good night, my little Robin."

Closing his masked eyes all the way, Robin instantly fell asleep. Leaving the room, Slade needed to get Robin ready for his mission tomorrow. He had paid the black man his share and then sent him on his way while his apprentice was having fun with his other client. He would kill them both later after he got what he needed. For now, time was short on their side.

* * *

Robin was leaning against the wall while sitting on his bed. He had been thinking whether or not Slade loved him for a while now. He still hadn't decided his own feelings for him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he lost track of time. Robin's door slid open and Slade walked inside.

"You were supposed to meet me, apprentice."

Robin lost his train of thought. He looked over at Slade. "Sorry, master. I've had so many thoughts running in my head that I lost track of the time." He looked back at the wall and was silent for a long time. "Do you love me, Slade?"

Slade didn't give him an answer. Instead, he said, "I think its time you slept in the master bedroom with me, Robin." Robin looked over at him. "Come." Nodding, Robin got up and followed Slade to the giant bedroom. They entered and started to undress for the night. "You must still be tired. We'll move tonight's activities to tomorrow."

They got into bed. Robin laid on his side, his back to Slade. He pulled him up against his chest. Lowering his left arm, he rested his hand against his crotch and massaged the lower region, making Robin moan softly. Holding his penis, he gently pumped it. Robin moaned again. Slade quickened his pumps, producing friction. Robin grunted when he came. Slade chuckled.

"Good night, apprentice."

Robin closed his eyes. "Good night, master."

Robin instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Getting into the dark, quiet building was easy. Finding the object he was looking for was a bit more complicated. Robin decided to stay in the rafters. Slade had said no one came into the large warehouse during the day. It was heavily guarded at night. Robin wasn't going to chance being caught though. The catwalks were easier to hide in.

Water dripped from the ceiling. It had been raining for the last week. There was a leak somewhere. Robin ignored it. Inching his way forward, he was almost directly above his objective. He took another step into something that splashed…

Robin didn't have time to grab a hold of the railing or scream. He had slipped on a puddle of water and then tripped over the railing. He was falling, his back towards the floor. Slade wasn't saying anything into his earpiece. Suddenly, there was a terrifying crack. Rolling over in mid-air, Robin continued to fall. He crashed into the floor seconds later. He suddenly couldn't move. His fingers twitched and then…

Nothing.


	5. Seeing Red Again

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

This chapter was for my friend Wynja. It was for her birthday. And, to be perfectly honest, the whole fic was dedicated to her. I started this story around the day I met her and read her first Sladin fan fic. So that makes this special!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Slade backhanded Robin. He spun and then fell onto his stomach from the force of the blow. "How do you _fail _such an easy mission?" he asked angrily.

Robin was getting the beating of his life. Slade was very angry. "M-Master, I-" Robin cried out when Slade kicked him. He rolled over a few times before stopping on his back. Slade approached him. "I-I can explain-" The words barely left Robin's mouth when Slade straddled him, pulling his arms up over his head with one hand. "Master, please!" With his free hand, Slade undid his belt and then his own. He unzipped both of their pants. "Master, wait, I-! Ah!" Slade had pulled Robin's pants and boxers down harshly. Was he going to-? "GAAAAAAAH!" Without a word or any form of warning, Slade moved harshly in and out of Robin. Instead of being gentle like so many nights previously, he ruthlessly fucked him. Blood traveled down Robin's legs. This wasn't happening. Slade was raping him, all because he failed to steal the technology he wanted. "S-Slade, stop-"

Releasing Robin's arms, Slade slapped him hard across the face, making him cry out in pain. Did Slade even realize what he was doing? With his arms free, Robin desperately tried pushing him off while pleading to make him stop. Slade wasn't listening. He suddenly moaned, which Robin had never heard from him before. Did he only feel pleasure if he hurt him in the process?

Robin cried out when Slade came inside of him. Without saying anything, he pulled out. He stood up, fixed himself up, and then turned around, leaving Robin behind, bleeding and hurting. Tears formed behind his mask. He heard the door slide shut behind Slade. Rolling over, Robin stood up on shaking legs. He stumbled forward, but managed to keep his balance. He desperately needed a shower.

Clumsily entering the master bedroom, he stumbled to the shower and turned on the hot water. Quickly undressing, he stepped inside and shut the glass door. Robin couldn't believe what Slade had done to him. He felt so dirty. So, grabbing the bar of soap, he scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin turned raw. Dropping the soap, he cried out his frustration. He hit his forehead on the shower wall. The hot water rained down on him, scorching his skin but he didn't care. He was hurting so bad…

Quickly washing his hair—clawing his scalp with his sharp fingernails while doing so—Robin finished his shower and got out. He grabbed the towel on the bar and dried himself off. Luckily, he had stopped bleeding during his twenty-minute shower. How could he face Slade at dinner later? He was dreading it. Going back into the room, Robin quickly dressed in a red T-shirt and black shorts. Slade might be mad about the comfy clothes since his mission was a failure, but he didn't care right now. Deep down, at this very moment, Robin downright hated Slade, with a passion.

"I fucking hate you," he growled. "I hate you, Slade."

And Robin meant every word.

* * *

The room had been silent the entire time since dinner began. Robin hadn't even touched his food. He just swirled his peas around with his fork. Slade didn't seem to notice or care. That angered Robin. He was so angry that his face was boiling.

Robin's breath hitched in his throat. His masked eyes were wide. "Master?"

"Yes Robin?"

"May I be excused for a moment?"

"Yes, you may."

Keeping his eyes down, Robin said, "Thank you."

Getting up from his chair, Robin left down a hall and entered a vacant bathroom close by. Sweat was forming on his brow. Feeling very hot, he took his shirt off. Looking in the mirror, he saw his reflection. His face was very pale. Body shaking, Robin turned.

Meanwhile, Slade had finished eating and cleaned up his plate. Suddenly, he stopped and slowly turned. Looking at Robin's plate, he frowned. He had been gone a long time. He hadn't even touched his food. Realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. This wasn't the first time Robin had refused to eat. Months before he came to him, Robin and his animal shapeshifter friend had gotten the flu. They couldn't eat anything and would be in the bathroom for hours on end. Quickly leaving the kitchen, Slade found the bathroom Robin was occupying. The door slid open when he reached it.

"Robin?"

Leaning over the toilet, Robin puked a fourth time. His body was shaking uncontrollably, hot and in pain. Slade could clearly see why. From the top of the spine down to just below Robin's shorts, a deep purple bruise was on his back. Slade walked over and examined it. When had Robin gotten something so severe? He knew for a fact that he hadn't done it.

"I-It…h-hurts…"

Slade stared at him in concern. Removing his gloves, he felt his forehead. Robin was burning up. He stood up straight before he puked again. Slade waited to see if he was going to throw up anymore. When he didn't, he carefully picked him up. Robin's hot, sweaty face rested against the cold metal of Slade's neck plate. Holding him up by the ass—to avoid pushing on the bruise—he turned and left the bathroom. Minutes later, he walked into their bedroom. Going to Robin's side, Slade carefully laid him on his stomach. Going to the other side, he sat down and moved closer to him. Reaching into the back of his utility belt, Slade pulled out a tube of ointment. He opened the lid and placed a quarter-sized blob into his hand. After rubbing his fingers together, he applied it to the bruise. Robin whimpered in pain and tears formed in his eyes.

"Did you do this to yourself, Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin buried his face into the pillow and then shook his head. He suddenly felt dizzy. After the ointment was set into his abused skin, Slade reached for the waistline of his shorts. He carefully lowered it until the bruise ended. Robin was lucky it didn't reach up to the top of his head. How had Robin done this?

"T-Too…hot…"

Taking out a small PDA device, Slade pointed it at him. The device beeped, revealing Robin's temperature: 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Slade got up. Going back to the other side, he made Robin lay on his side. He pulled the covers over his body and then tucked him in snuggly.

"You have a fever," Slade said, pushing sweaty bangs off Robin's face. "You need to stay bundled up. I am going to take a shower."

Standing up straight, Slade went into the bathroom and started the shower. He got in and washed his hair. Ten minutes later, Slade turned off the water, dried off and then, after slipping his boxers back on, he left. He stopped mid-step when he saw and heard Robin groaning loudly. The PDA was still on the bed. Going over, Slade picked it up and pressed the button.

"Dammit." Robin's temperature was now almost 106. Going to the other side, Slade carefully picked him up and left the bedroom. After seven minutes of walking, he entered a broiler room that was right under the base. Going over to one of the hot furnaces, he laid Robin down in front of it, looking at him in concern. "I'm afraid you'll have to sweat the fever out." He stood up straight. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Slade left for ten minutes. Coming back in a hurry, he had a few heavy blankets in his arms. Walking over to Robin, he wrapped him up tightly. Robin was moaning and he shook uncontrollably.

"I-I-It's…t-too…hot…"

Slade sat down in front of him. "It's one of the best ways to make such a high fever go away." Silence filled the hot room. After fifteen agonizing minutes, Slade checked Robin's temperature again. He smiled slightly. Removing one of the heavy blankets, he said, "Your temperature was almost 106." Pausing, he showed Robin his new temperature. "It went all the way down to 100 in just twenty minutes." Robin didn't say anything. Slade removed the last heavy blanket off his body, carefully picked him up, and then returned to their room. He laid Robin back on his side of the bed. "You can't sleep on your back for a while." He pulled his shorts back down again. "Nothing can lie on this bruise, understand?"

Robin stared weakly at him. "O-Okay."

Slade pushed his bangs back again. "You get some sleep. There's something I need to take care of."

Robin turned his head the other way and didn't reply. Sighing quietly, Slade turned and left, needing to go to his control room. Rewinding the footage that he recorded for Robin's first mission, he watched it. He remembered leaving the room for only a moment and upon his return, it showed that Robin was on his way back from the failed mission. He hadn't considered a probable cause until it was too late. Slade was annoyed with himself.

The footage showed Robin slipping on the puddle of rainwater and falling over the railing of the catwalk. There was a loud crack when he fell right on top of a thick railing, right along where his bruise was. So that's how he had hurt himself. Still watching, he saw Robin fall onto the floor, unmoving. Two minutes went by before he made any form of movement. When he tried getting up, he cried out in pain as his back cracked loudly. Even Slade flinched at the sound.

The tape ended when Robin returned to the compound. Slade sighed. He returned to the bedroom and saw him fast asleep on his stomach. Shaking his head, Slade got into bed, his back to him. He closed his eye, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep a wink. Robin would have to be as immobile as possible until the bruise was almost gone. Slade simply had to take care of his boy.

* * *

"Robin…? Robin?" The Boy Wonder slowly opened his eyes. He saw Slade sitting in front of him. He smiled behind his mask. "I made you breakfast." Robin turned his head away. He couldn't look at Slade; it made him sick to his stomach. "Robin, look at me." He did, more so out of habit. "You need to eat something. You will feel a little better if you do." Robin closed his eyes. Slade sighed. "I do not want to force feed you."

Robin didn't reply. Narrowing his eye in irritation, Slade left and then came back with two slices of buttered toast. Robin opened his eyes blearily. Slade was very persistent. Slowly sitting up, he groaned. His head was spinning. Slade caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. He then pulled him towards him, putting him sideways in his lap. He felt Robin's forehead, which was hot again.

"Your neck must hurt. The fever is getting to your head." Robin rested his hot face on Slade's neck plate. The cold metal helped some. "Try to eat something, all right?" Robin groaned. He wasn't even remotely hungry. His stomach couldn't handle food. This was about the time he wished he could throw up. Slade brought the toast to his face. "Robin?" Realizing Slade was very irritated at his disobedience, Robin grabbed a slice. Despite his stomach's protest, he took a nibble. He didn't want Slade getting mad at him again. He blamed the rape for his sickness. "That's my boy."

Robin wanted him to shut up already. He swallowed his toast. His stomach lurched right after the food hit his stomach. His throat and mouth instantly dried up. He was going to puke. Pushing himself away from Slade, he threw up his little breakfast onto the floor. He needed water. He couldn't breathe very well. He had been so caught up in the fever that he didn't notice Slade coming back with cold water. At least Robin knew he wasn't that heartless. Sitting him back up, Slade placed the beverage to his parched lips. Robin slowly drank it, his mouth feeling refreshed. Closing the bottle, Slade rested it on his forehead. Perspiration from the water trailed down Robin's face within seconds. He groaned again, needing to use the bathroom.

Like usual, Slade knew exactly what Robin was thinking before he even thought it. Helping him up, he led him to the bathroom. Robin sat down while Slade left to give him privacy. He picked up the mess on the floor. It was times like this when Slade wanted his old friend, Wintergreen, to be here. The old British butler had deserted Slade once he found out his true intentions with the Titan Leader. He was never coming back.

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Robin splashed cold water on his face. How he wanted a bath! The door opened.

"Are you done?" Robin stumbled towards Slade. He caught him. "You need more sleep." He led him to the bed and laid him down. Getting on the other side, he applied the ointment to the bruise again. Robin whimpered from the pain. "You need to stop that."

When Slade finished, he put the tube back in his belt.

"I-I'm…sorry."

Slade chuckled. "No need to apologize, apprentice." He pushed his bangs back again. "You can't do much but lie here for the time being. I'll find something for you to do."

Robin didn't reply. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Sleeping was feasible, but staying that way? Not possible. Besides, Robin didn't give up that easily. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

He had worked on the Rubik's cube for two days now. He had four sides completed. He may have been the greatest detective for his age, but the Rubik's cube was the one thing he could never accomplish. It made Robin frustrated.

"Still can't solve it?" Slade took the cube from him and then jumbled it up. "It is fairly easy." Two minutes later, he finished the cube and then handed it back. "You see?"

Robin snatched the cube away. "You cheat."

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Robin messed up the puzzle and tried again. "You're always two steps ahead of your opponent. The Rubik's cube is no different." He got the green side done in three minutes. "Therefore, you cheat."

Slade smiled in amusement behind his mask. "It's not my fault I'm smarter than the average person." He sat down and watched as Robin finished the white side too. He carefully examined it. Slade chuckled. "Try the blue."

Robin grumbled. "I don't want your help," he said irritably.

Despite those words, Robin worked on the blue cubes. Twenty minutes later, he got four sides completed. He always got stuck after that. He just needed orange and red. Robin set the cube aside.

"Giving up already?"

"My brain hurts."

Slade pushed his bangs out of his face. "We can't have that," he said with a grin. They were silent for a while. "You should take a bath and soak in hot water. That helps."

Without waiting for an answer, Slade left Robin alone. He could hear rushing water from a faucet coming from the bathroom. Robin just hoped Slade didn't want to take a bath _with_ him. He didn't want to be sexually touched for a long time. Luckily, Slade wasn't that mean. He left him by himself. Robin stayed in the water until it turned cold. He dried off, dressed in boxers and shorts, and returned to bed. He was feeling better already. Picking up the Rubik's cube again, Robin continued. He would solve this puzzle before bed.

* * *

Robin set the completed Rubik's cube on the side table. Feeling tired, he tried to fall asleep. Turned out it wasn't that easy. Rolling onto his side, he sighed. He wanted so badly to look at the ceiling while lying on his back. The bruise was still there. With how bad it was, it would take a week to heal fully, with the help of Slade's ointment. Speaking of which…?

"You've slept enough today," the man said after entering the room with lunch; bowl of chicken noodle soup. He sat down in front of him. "After you're done eating, you and I are going to do something fun." Robin didn't like the sound of that. Only one type of fun that Slade could be referring to entered his mind, making his stomach churn. "Eat, apprentice."

Sitting up, Robin took the bowl from him. Picking up the spoon, he ate some of it. The warm broth, chicken, and noodles warmed his throat, chest, and stomach. He ate three quarters of his lunch before becoming full. Slade took the bowl from him and set it aside. Standing up, he went to the dresser and opened a drawer. After searching for something for a few seconds, he closed the drawer and approached the bedside. He threw Robin a pair of swimming trunks.

"We'll be swimming today." Robin stared at the black trunks. He quickly changed into them, not wanting Slade to see too much. "Follow me."

Robin stood up and followed him. Slade led him down a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a door. It slid open, revealing a room with a giant, below-ground swimming pool filled with crystal blue water. Slade undressed until his boxers remained. Robin watched as he dived into the pool and swam away. Half a minute later and he reached the surface. Looking over, he saw that Robin was still standing where he had left him.

"Robin, get in!" Grumbling to himself, Robin walked towards the edge and sat down. He carefully slid into the eighty-six degree water. The water reached up to his neck where he stood. The water felt refreshing to his abused skin. Slade swam up to him. "Floating on your back will help keep your back straight."

Moving away, he did just that, resting his hands behind his head while doing so. He kicked his legs to move. Looking around, Robin found the steps into the pool. He carefully swam over to them and sat down on the very bottom one. The water reached the top end of his bruise. He watched while Slade relaxed and swam around. He didn't feel like swimming himself. He still had tummy aches every now and again. Robin also didn't feel like being in a submissive position with Slade in the same room. He still hated him for raping him and not even apologizing about it. He wasn't going to mention it though. Robin wanted Slade to remember it and say that he was sorry for what he had done.

"You are very boring." Slade sat beside him. "Is something wrong?" Robin didn't reply. He continued to look at the water in front of him. "Are you mad at me?"

Robin suddenly stood up. "I have to use the bathroom."

Always use the bathroom before seeing or entering a large body of water. Turning around, he walked up the steps.

"It's over in the corner," Slade said before swimming off under the water.

Robin got out, water falling from his shorts. He headed for the door instead, wanting to stay away from the man. Water trailed behind him and splashed in front as he walked. He took another step.

Under the water, Slade heard a muffled cry of pain. Panicking, he turned around and swam as fast as he could towards the steps. Reaching the surface, he saw Robin sprawled on his back on the wet floor. His body was shaking and he was crying and practically screaming in pain. Jumping out of the water, Slade ran over to him. Getting onto his knees, he looked down at him.

"Robin, what happened?" Slade reached for him with his hand. The light touch to his shoulder made him cry out in pain. Tears streamed down his face. "I have to flip you over."

Placing his hands on his sides, Slade pushed him onto his stomach. The bruise was almost black now. Slade had a funny feeling he had slipped on the water underneath his feet and crashed. Going over to his utility belt, he pulled out a liquid-filled syringe. Returning to him, Slade stabbed the bruise. Robin cried out from the sudden pain. Slade injected the liquid, the pain subsiding quickly. Laying the empty syringe aside, he stood up with him in his arms. He had to hold him by the butt again. Returning to their room, Slade set Robin on his feet next to the bed. Robin stared at his feet. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Close your eyes."

Well this was wonderful. He had just fallen on his bruise very painfully and Slade wanted to do something sexual to him? Just great. Alas, Robin closed his eyes, not wanting to anger Slade. Knowing that he had listened, Slade removed his mask and tossed it onto the bed. Placing his hands on Robin's hips, he inched closer. He then raised his head by the chin. Leaning over, he gently kissed him. Robin shook slightly. Hopefully Slade wouldn't notice.

Ending the light kisses to his lips, Slade trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach. Reaching the trunks, he slowly lowered them, revealing Robin's package underneath. Wetting his lips, Slade engulfed the head. Robin rested his arms around his neck while he leaned forward. He panted loudly at the feeling Slade created inside him.

Robin moved his head to the side while Slade continued sucking him off. He hated how he made him feel right now. But damn did it feel good. Robin came into his mouth not long after, moaning upon his release. Swallowing, Slade trailed his tongue back up his stomach, stood up straight, and then kissed him again. Robin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. He couldn't open his eyes, even though he wanted to in order to see the face that always haunted him.

Ending the kiss, Slade wrapped an arm directly below the bruise. With his other hand, he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. Robin was panting. Slade smirked seductively.

"Good boy."

Moving forward carefully, Slade entered him. Robin whimpered softly. Slade slowly started moving against him. Sweat started to form on their skin when he quickened his pace. With his right hand, he lifted Robin's arm, resting it around his neck. He then did it with the other, joining it with the first. When it was available again, he used his arm to lift him by the ass. Robin had no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist too. He groaned into his ear. Slade quickened the pace at the sound. Robin rested his head by his ear, panting. A few seconds later, Slade slowed down, his thrusts more fierce. Robin moaned. He hated himself right now. With one, final, hard thrust, Slade was done. Robin's legs slowly fell from his waist and he rested against his body, trying to regain his breath. Slade chuckled.

"You really are a good boy, Robin," he said, licking his ear. Robin shuddered. "Keep it up and you'll be able to see my face _very_ soon." Robin didn't think he wanted to see Slade's face anymore. If it meant more sex now with him until he apologized, he would rather wait. How he hated this man. "Keep your eyes closed."

Now what? Slade led Robin over to a wall. Pushing him face forward up against it, he wrapped his arms around his waist and carefully pushed into his ass again. Robin's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't take this anymore.

"S-Stop…"

Slade hadn't even moved yet. His eyes narrowed at him. "What's the matter, little Robin?"

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "Y-You don't even kn-know, do y-you?" Slade looked at Robin, confused. "Y-You don't know wh-what you did t-to me."

Slade didn't know what Robin was talking about. "What did I do?"

Robin began to cry. "Goddammit, you raped me, remember?" Coming out of him, Slade turned him around. "So just, stop it."

Slade stared at him in concern. "I've never raped you."

That made it all the more worse, hearing it from him. Slade really had no clue.

"Y-Yes y-you d-did."

"When?"

"The d-day I f-failed you."

Slade didn't reply. He was trying to remember everything he had done that day. He remembered slapping Robin in the face and he even remembered having sex with him. Had he hurt him without even realizing it?

"You're mad at me."

Robin wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "Wh-What was y-your first fucking clue?"

Slade's eye narrowed in apology. "I'm sorry."

Robin sniffed, but he had stopped crying. "I hate you."

Slade looked at the floor. "I can see that." They were silent. Robin still hadn't opened his eyes. Slade smiled. "You hate me, but you still haven't opened your eyes to look at me." This made him chuckle. "The Trust Meter is still filling up." Stepping forward, Slade hugged him. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Robin. I didn't mean it."

Robin was silent for a while. He slowly opened his watery eyes. Slade smelled like Chlorine. Robin smiled. "Thank you."

Closing his eyes again, Robin drifted off to sleep in Slade's arms. Slade put him to bed and kissed his forehead before leaving him be.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He didn't notice his mask being gone until it was too late. Slade smiled at him. His mask was off too.

"Morning, pretty bird."

Robin frowned. "I thought you'd be old."

Slade chuckled. "No." There was a pause. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Robin glared at him. "They are not." He sat up and rubbed them. "You look…nice, I guess."

Slade handed him a plate. "Your breakfast." Robin took it and began to eat. "If you're up for it, we'll go into town. It will be better than being cooped up in a room all day."

Robin finished his bacon. "I guess so." Realizing he was being rude, Robin added, "Master."

Slade pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "While you are sick, there is no need to call me that," he said with a smile. Robin blushed. Slade chuckled. "Do you like my smile, little Robin?"

Robin stood up suddenly. "We should go."

He tried to walk away, but Slade grabbed his arm. He pulled Robin back to the bed. "I didn't say we were going _now_," he said with another smile. "Unless, of course, you say you love my smile."

Slade didn't give Robin a chance to reply as he kissed him. Falling backwards, he pulled Robin on top of him, deepening the kiss. It soon ended. Robin smiled weakly down at him.

"I should hurt my back on a regular basis."

"And why's that?"

Robin rested against Slade. "Then I can top more often." Slade stared at the bruise. He may have wanted to bruise his body, but not this much. Robin's beautiful body didn't look very beautiful with his back like this. "By the way," Robin looked at Slade, his chin resting on his chest, "I like your smile a lot."

Slade chuckled. "And I like yours." Robin rested his head on his chest again. "Well, it's time for some fresh air."

Nodding, Robin rolled off Slade, sitting on the bed. He got up and started to dress. Slade got up and did the same.

* * *

"Can I at least wear sunglasses?"

"And hide your pretty blue eyes? I don't think so."

Robin glared at Slade. "What if someone recognizes me?"

Slade shook his head in amusement. "You'll be fine. Let's go."

Robin really hated him. They left the hideout and walked around the city for a little while before getting lunch. Afterward, they looked at the market place area. People were selling various things, such as jewelry, blankets, cloth, clothes, animals, flowers, and many others.

"Stay here," Slade said to Robin. "There's something I need to purchase."

Slade left without another word. Robin sighed, watching people walk by. Many of them were laughing and joking with their friends and family members. Robin was very jealous of these people. He had lost his family at a very young age. In fact, it was almost the anniversary of his parents' deaths. No one knew but him and Batman. Bruce Wayne had taken him to the cemetery every year since he took him in. It ended when they had their fight and Robin moved away. He really missed those days.

"B-But, Ken, I-!"

"Sorry, Red. I can't hire someone with a record. I'm sorry."

Robin looked over and saw an eighteen year old and a business owner a few yards away. They looked like they had been fighting about a job offer.

"Ken, I had no choice! My pops, he-!"

"I know all about it, Red; everyone does! After he died, he gave you absolutely nothing. But that is not good enough of an excuse for your stealing. I'm sorry, but my decision stands." The boy hung his head in defeat. "_Good-bye_, Red."

The man entered the building, the door closing behind him. The eighteen year old lifted his paper and crossed out another ad. Leaning against the side of the building, he sighed and examined his paper again. Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw Slade talking to one of the market vendors. He looked back at the kid, who was now muttering to himself. Taking a deep breath, he approached him.

"Let's see, a salesman?" Red was talking to himself. "No, that's a shit job." He sighed in irritation, not noticing Robin standing and staring at him. "Goddammit Ken!"

"Pizza Palace always needs someone to do their dishes." Red looked up and saw Robin. "Brad doesn't care if you have a record."

Red glared at him. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked angrily.

Robin stepped back. "I didn't mean to overhear," he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

Red's face softened. "No, I should apologize." He looked back at his paper. "I'm just pissed, that's all. Everyone has turned me down so far."

Red crossed off more jobs. Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Your name is Red?"

Said boy looked back at him. "That's what everyone calls me, yeah." Red paused. "And you are?"

Robin lowered his arm. "People call me Robin. My birth name is Richard…or Dick."

A tiny glint appeared in Red's eyes. Robin didn't notice. "Do you like being named after a bird?"

"My dead mother gave me that nickname. I've used it ever since."

Red snorted. "At least you had a mom." He looked back at his paper. "Do you live here by yourself?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay where I left you?" Robin turned halfway to look at Slade, who had just appeared. Red narrowed his eyes at him. Slade quickly noticed. "It's not polite to stare."

Red didn't like Slade at all. "You remind me of my father. Who leaves their son alone in the street anyway?"

Slade chuckled. He stepped up beside Robin. "He's not my son, boy," he said, pulling Robin to his side. "He's more than that."

Red looked appalled. "Pedophilia is against the law."

"So is stealing, boy, but that doesn't stop you from doing it, now, does it?"

Red glared at Slade. "Forcing a kid to have sex is ten times worse that stealing, you bastard."

Robin's eyes widened when Red ran at Slade, fist at the ready. He was suddenly pulled around, his stomach to Slade. He lifted his shirt to expose the bruise. Red slid to a stop, his fist a few inches from Robin's back. His eyes were wide in disgust and shock.

"You would hate yourself if you hurt my lover, wouldn't you, boy?" Red growled angrily. Robin stared at Slade's chest nervously. "He wouldn't like you very much if you made his pain worse."

Red stepped back and swallowed hard. "You're lower than I thought, using a kid as a shield. I bet you put that bruise there."

Slade smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." Robin looked at Red over his shoulder. "Run along now, Red. Robin and I have more shopping to do." Slade looked at his apprentice. "Say good-bye, Robin."

Robin looked away. Red continued to stare at the bruise a little while longer before turning his back on them. "Later, kid." Without another word, Red walked away, heading in the direction of the pizza place. He was glowering as he walked. _'I'll steal you away from that bastard, kid. I'll make sure of it.'_

Slade watched as Red walked away for a moment before turning to Robin. "By the way, I bought you something." He held a small birdcage with a red-breasted robin inside of it. "The anniversary of your parents' death is coming up and I wanted to give you a present."

Robin looked up from the birdcage to look at Slade. "How do you know about that?"

Slade smirked. "No need to worry, _Richard, _I haven't told anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Robin took the cage from Slade, staring at the bird somewhat sadly. It chirped. Birds weren't meant to be in cages. "Thank you, master."

Slade stroked his neck with his hand. "Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

Robin nodded. They returned to base. Robin placed the birdcage on the side table. The bird was perched on the side of the cage, looking around. He held his finger to it. It nibbled on his finger with its beak. Robin kind of wished the bird was flying around free instead of locked up in a cage.

"I'll be in the shower," he said suddenly, getting up off the floor.

Robin closed the bathroom door behind him. He kept thinking about Red. He felt like he had met him once before. But where? And the name sounded familiar. Robin kind of hoped he would see him again. What he didn't realize was that he would see Red a lot sooner than he thought.


	6. Abducted

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

He couldn't stop thinking about Red. Robin still couldn't remember where he had heard that name used before. It was as if his memories were slipping away…

"You think too much, apprentice."

Robin looked at Slade beside him. "I'm sorry."

Slade sat up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You're thinking about Red, aren't you?" Looking at his lap, Robin blushed. Slade chuckled. "I don't mind; you can think about anyone you want. I just hope you don't get any ideas."

Robin looked at him. "Ideas?" Slade didn't reply. "Ideas about what?"

Slade smiled. "You're the junior detective, are you not?" Robin nodded. "So tell me, Robin, what do you know about Red?"

Robin stared at Slade with slightly wide eyes. To be honest, he knew nothing about him except for the fact he was looking for a job. "I…don't know."

"Nothing at all?"

Robin looked away. There was something he thought about Red, but he wasn't about to tell Slade. "All I know is his father died and he didn't give Red anything," Robin finally replied. "He was looking for a job and he couldn't get hired because he stole some stuff. I told him to go to the pizza place."

Grabbing his chin with his free hand, Slade made Robin look at him. He stared back.

"Are you infatuated with Red, little Robin?"

Robin's face flared red. He tried to cover it up by stuttering. "N-No, of course not! Wh-What made you think I-I did?" Slade smirked. "Th-That's…That's absurd."

Robin looked away, blushing like an idiot. Slade chuckled.

"Admit it, dear boy, you think Red is hot. Just say it."

Robin pushed Slade off him. "I do not!" Slade chuckled again. "Even if I did, he wouldn't want me like you do."

"How do you know?"

"I-" Robin stopped, suddenly at a loss for words. He looked away, glowering. "He's legally an adult. He already said he hated you."

Grabbing Robin's arm, Slade laid him down on his side. Robin snuggled close to him as he played with his soft hair.

"What I am doing is not Pedophilia," Slade said. "In my opinion, someone is only a pedophile if they have no emotion, preferably love, to little children."

Robin looked at him. "Does that mean you love me or something?"

Slade smiled. "Do you have to ask?" Robin looked away. "Yes, Robin, I love you. Therefore, I am not a pedophile."

Robin chuckled. "The law doesn't think that."

"Forget the law, pretty bird. I do not care what they think."

Robin closed his eyes. "I know."

Slade smiled. "Do you want Red?"

Opening his eyes, Robin rolled over on top of Slade and smiled down at him. "I'd rather have you."

Holding the back of his head, Slade pulled him down and kissed him. Robin opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Lowering his hands, Slade held his hips, positioned him in the right place, and then thrust into him. Robin groaned against his mouth from the intrusion. He didn't mind much; it felt way too good, especially when Slade started moving him back and forth against him. At times, he hated his body for feeling this way. This time he didn't. Pleasure came first.

Robin panted out hot air. Slade's pulsing cock was almost too much to bear, especially when he quickened his pace. He hit Robin's prostate, making him moan in pleasure. Now he wished he could lie on his back for Slade to go deeper still. Any second now and Slade would cum.

"AAAAAH! Master!"

Robin slumped against Slade's sweaty body. He panted, trying to regain his breath. Slade soon recovered and smirked. "Sooner rather than later, you'll scream that word to me," he said with a chuckle.

Robin slowly regained his breath. He closed his eyes from exhaustion. "I've…been trying t-to." Slade ran a hand through his hair. He sighed in content. "That feels nice."

Slade smiled. "I work well with my hands."

Robin grinned, his eyes closed. "I know."

Slade continued to pet his head. Now Robin knew how a dog or cat felt when humans touched them so gently. He breathed deeply through his nose. They were quiet for a while before Slade said it was time for a shower. They took them individually. Getting on his side of the bed, Robin grabbed the Rubik's cube and started over again while Slade showered. By the time he was done, he had completed the cube at least ten times. Slade was impressed.

"Is this your new addiction?" he asked with a chuckle.

Robin set the cube aside. "I have nothing better to do when we're not having sex or training, master." He closed his eyes. "A nap sounds nice right about now."

Slade smiled softly. "You may take a small one. I'll make sure to wake you up in time for dinner."

Robin yawned. "Thank you, master."

Nodding, Slade turned around and turned off the light. He left, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Robin bolted up in bed. He looked around the dark room, panting. He thought he had heard an unfamiliar noise. His eyes adjusted to the dark, but he didn't see anyone in the room with him. What time was it? Looking over at the clock, it read seven o'clock. At least he got the nap he wanted. Slade would come in soon to get him up for dinner. He threw the covers off his body. Robin was about to stand up, but someone clamped a hand to his mouth. He tried prying it off, but it held on tight. If this was Slade's idea of a joke-?

"Hey, hey, hey," someone whispered frantically in the struggling boy's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Like Robin was going to believe that! With a hard yank, he managed to lower the hand. "Sl-! Mmph!"

The person behind him clamped his hand over his mouth again, firmer this time. "I swear I won't hurt you," the voice whispered again. Somehow, it sounded so familiar. "Thief's honor," the person added. Robin stopped struggling. Could it be-? "I'm taking you away from here. If you have _anything_ you desperately need, let me know and I will get it for you." Robin took a deep breath. He looked at the Rubik's cube. Leaning over he grabbed it in his hand. "Anything else?" Robin shook his head. "Sorry, but I'll have to sedate you. It'll be better than risking you screaming your head off."

Robin felt a prick to his neck. Within seconds, he blacked out. The cube fell from his hand. The person picked it up and pocketed it. Laying the unconscious boy back onto the bed, he got up and went over to the dresser. He rummaged through it and found clothes that were the same size as Robin. He gathered some of it and then returned to him. Slipping the stuff into a backpack, he picked it up, managed to grab Robin, and walked to the door. He peeked around and then silently and quickly slipped out. It didn't take long to get outside in the forest. The moonlight shone on the two people, revealing Robin's kidnapper as a boy wearing a skull mask with a red X on the forehead, one end crossing over the right eye. He looked no more than sixteen. With one final look back at the entrance to the underground hideout, he vanished into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Slade was heading for the master bedroom. The door slid open and the lights flickered on. He looked around the room but didn't see Robin. He only knew one route to the kitchen and Slade always took it. So where was he? Having a bad feeling, Slade rushed to his security room and watched footage of the bedroom. He saw the skull masked boy slip inside, his cape swishing. He then saw Robin bolt up in bed and the skull boy freezing. Slade glared at the screen as he sedated Robin and took him away.

"You will wish you hadn't crossed my path, Red X."


	7. Misunderstanding the Situation

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin's eyes fluttered behind his lids. They slowly opened. He felt an unfamiliar bed underneath his stomach. Even the scent on the pillow his cheek rested on smelled different. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he sat back and looked around. He was in a small room with black and red walls, posters, a TV, a DVD collection, video games, a Game Station 3, two clocks, an adjourned bathroom with the door closed and light streaming out from the crack at the bottom, and a closed door that led out of the room. Where was he? The bathroom door opened, light streaming out.

"Oh good, you're awake." Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw a red-haired eighteen-year-old boy in front of the bathroom entryway. He recognized him as Red, the kid he talked to outside Slade's walls. "Sorry about stealing you away. After what I'd seen at the market place, I knew I had to get you out of there." The boy approached the bed. Turning around, Robin backed away. Red stopped. "I already told you, I won't hurt you."

Red sat down on the bed and stared at the frightened Robin.

"I-you-What is wrong with you?"

Red blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"If Slade finds out-!"

Red folded his arms over his chest and laughed. "Trust me, kid, he's not going to find you. I'm going to make sure of it."

Robin glared at Red. "Why are you doing this? What the hell have I ever done to y-?"

"This Slade guy used you as a human shield," Red said outraged. "If he hadn't shown me what he did to your back, I wouldn't have stopped myself."

Robin was taken aback by this notion. "Slade didn't do anything to my back," he said angrily. "I fell off a catwalk and landed on a fucking support beam!" Red just stared at him expressionlessly. "Now take me back to Slade!"

Red stared at him silently for a long time before speaking again. "Sorry, kid, but Finders Keepers. I stole you to protect you, so it'll stay that way."

Robin was getting angry. "Take me back now or I swear to fucking God I will fucking-!"

"-Kill me?" Red asked. Robin glared at him for being interrupted. "Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, would never kill people." Robin's eyes widened. "Don't you even know who I am?" Robin shook his head numbly. "Well you should, you created me."

Robin placed two and two together. Red, Thief's Honor, stealing? It all made sense now. He was shocked.

"Did you steal my Red X suit?" he asked outraged.

Red grinned. "Finally caught on, eh, kid?" Robin growled at him. "Sorry to say it, but it looks way better on me." Robin didn't reply. Red stood up. "Well, the shower is in my bathroom, the towels are in the built in closet by the sink, and I'm afraid I'll have to keep you locked up, just in case you wanted to try and escape." He walked around to the foot of the bed. "If you want food or something to drink, just knock on the door and I will open it. You'll tell me what you want and I will give it to you." Red walked over to the door. Closing his eyes, he grinned at Robin. "And don't worry; you'll grow to like me."

Reaching in his back pocket of his belt, Red pulled out the Rubik's cube and tossed it to Robin, who caught it one handed. The thief left, closing and locking the door behind him. Robin glared at it.

"I will _never_ like you."

Laying on his side in the soft, warm bed, Robin began the Rubik's cube.

* * *

It was the next morning. Robin opened his eyes. He heard Red's shower going. Carefully and as quietly as possible, he tiptoed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight. Red must have a key. Taking a deep breath, Robin began his search. He didn't notice the shower ending a few minutes later as he continued looking for a potential key. Five minutes later, Red opened the door and stepped out, only wearing a towel around his waist. He saw Robin moving things around. He smirked.

"I came in through the window." Robin whipped around in surprise. Dread crossed his face at being found out. Red chuckled. "It only locks and unlocks from the outside. Inside, it stays locked, so you couldn't get out, even if you wanted to." Robin glared at him. "Hungry?"

Robin didn't reply. Red shrugged and left. A few minutes later, he came back with a glass of orange juice, water, and an English muffin with peanut butter on it. Still glaring, Robin sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Chuckles?" Red asked, joining him.

Robin backed away. "Why would I eat something you've stolen?" he asked angrily.

Red smiled. "Because it isn't stolen. I took your advice."

Robin looked confused. "Advice? What advice?"

Red scooted the plate over to Robin. "I went to Pizza Palace and Brad gave me a job. I wash dishes and clean tables. I'll be promoted soon." Red smiled. "I don't want you starving yourself, so eat. Right now, I have to get ready for work."

Standing up, Red walked over to his dresser and began picking out clothes to wear. Robin reverted his eyes when he untied the towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor. Robin picked up a slice of English muffin. He took a bite, his mouth instantly watering at the warm bread. As long as it wasn't stolen goods… Red finished getting ready. He grabbed his house keys.

"Well, I'll be off then," he said, stopping with his hand on the doorknob. "You should take a hot bath for that back of yours. And if you get bored, feel free to watch a movie or play a video game." Red winked at Robin. "I'll bring pizza home tonight. I'll call you later. My cell phone is on the TV." He opened the door. "Again, sorry for keeping you locked up in here. I have break around three so I'll come by and get you lunch."

Waving good-bye, Red walked out the door and closed it behind him. Robin heard the lock click. He was trapped like a bird in a cage. Which reminded him; was his pet bird okay without him? He forgot to tell the thief that he needed the bird to come along. Maybe Red would get it for him later- Robin mentally kicked himself.

"Don't even think for a second that he'll do that! He stole you from your master and is locking you up against your own free will!"

Robin suddenly had to pee. He used the bathroom and tried the locks again. He wasn't getting out any time soon. Sighing heavily, he went back to the bed and finished his breakfast. At least Red was feeding him. Grabbing the Rubik's cube from the side table, Robin began again.

* * *

Red's cell phone rang. Getting up from the bed, Robin checked it. The number for Pizza Palace came up so he answered it. "Yeah?"

_"I'm leaving here soon. I can have Dean fix you up a pizza before he leaves."_

Robin shook his head. "I'll just have whatever you're having."

_"Okay. See you soon. Buh-bye."_

Red hung up. Robin closed the phone and set it back down. He had taken a shower earlier that day. He napped and fixed the Rubik's cube at least thirty times. He had looked through Red's movie collection, but he didn't recognize any of the titles. But he had read the backs of a few interesting ones. None looked like they would be worth watching though. Robin had been bored most of the day. He wasn't one for video games much. About half an hour since Red called, he came home. Deciding that since Robin was lonely all day, he took the pizza box of pepperoni and olives into the room with him. Robin was working on the Rubik's cube. Red grinned and sat down.

"How many times have you've played with that?" he asked, opening the box and taking a hot slice.

Robin completed it and placed it back on the table. "About two hundred times since I got it," he replied, taking his own slice. He picked off the olives. "Takes me about a minute to complete it now."

Placing his slice down, Red reached over and picked it up. He jumbled it up and stared at it for a minute. Robin watched him curiously.

"I don't think I've ever tried it before," he finally said. Looking at Robin, he handed it to him. "Can you show me?"

Robin stared at the cube. "If you'll go back to Slade's and get my bird that he bought for me."

Red lowered his hand. "You didn't say anything about a bird."

"I forgot."

Red nodded. "Sure, I'll get him. Will you show me now?"

Robin snatched the cube away. "No," he said haughtily. Red's eyes widened slightly. "I don't trust you." Laying on his side, Robin sighed. "I miss Slade."

Red's eyes narrowed. He suddenly wasn't hungry. "I'll be on the couch," he said, feeling somewhat sad now. He picked up the pizza box and started to leave. "Night."

Red left, shutting and locking the door behind him. He swore Robin had Stockholm Syndrome or something. He stopped right outside the kitchen. His eyes widened slightly. Throwing the box on the counter, Red went back to the door to his room. He wrenched open the door after it unlocked. He quickly entered and shut the door behind him. Robin looked at him in angry surprise.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Red looked at Robin, his eyes narrowed. "What did that bastard do to you?" he asked angrily.

Robin was outraged. "Slade didn't do anything to me!"

Red moved closer to the bed. Robin backed away. "What did he do to you to make you get Stockholm Syndrome?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Stockholm Syndrome? I don't have Stockholm Syndrome! What is your fucking problem?"

Red grabbed a firm grip to Robin's wrist. He was suddenly frightened. "What all has Slade done to you since you've been with him?" Red asked angrily.

Robin was so scared that he had no choice but to tell his kidnapper. "I-I'm his a-apprentice and we've had s-sex almost e-every n-night."

"Does he force you?" Red asked, still angry.

Robin gulped. "H-He raped me o-once, but-"

This was the wrong thing to say. Red's grip tightened. "That means you have Stockholm Syndrome!"

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. He didn't like Red yelling at him. "Y-You're going to b-break my wrist i-if you don't l-let go."

Red's eyes widened slightly, his mouth partly opened. Upon releasing Robin's wrist, he stepped back a few feet, breathing deeply. Robin curled up into a ball. Red shifted his eyes back and forth a few times as he stared at the floor.

"I…I'm sorry." Without another word, Red left, shutting and locking the door behind him. Robin closed his eyes tight. Red went to the sink in his kitchen. His right wrist was throbbing. Leaning over the edge, he puked into the sink. He soon regained his breath. "E-Even in death you h-haunt me."

Washing the mess down the drain, Red quickly dressed into his Red X suit and left, needing to clear his head. Meanwhile, Robin cradled his wrist in his other hand. He did _not_ have Stockholm Syndrome. That rape was a one-time thing and Slade was going to keep it that way. Robin's groin twinged. Well this was great. Not hearing Red in the living room, he lowered his boxers to his knees. With his heart beating fast, he grabbed his penis and began to masturbate. About a minute later, he came into his hand with a loud moan. Luckily, Red was gone. He didn't want the thief to hear him play with himself anyway.

Speaking of which, Robin gently laid on his bruised back. He desperately needed to feel some form of pleasurable touch. Taking a deep breath, he lightly trailed his fingers over his body. He hadn't done this before, so he was worried he was doing it wrong. A window was suddenly slammed shut. Panicking, Robin bolted out of bed and found clean boxers. He quickly pulled them on, throwing the other ones in the hamper. He jumped into bed and closed his eyes right as the door opened. Light streamed into the room. He then heard a bird chirp. Forgetting that he was supposed to pretend to be sleeping, Robin bolted up. Red X placed the birdcage on his desk. Robin was a little surprised that his pet robin was here.

"Y-You…how…I-"

X turned around and saw Robin. He took off his mask. "I was going to wait and get him tomorrow night, but I wanted to apologize for hurting your wrist." Red looked away. "It wasn't your fault, honest."

Robin closed his mouth and looked away. "No, its okay." They were silent for a while. Robin sighed. "I, uh, had to, you know, masturbate about a minute ago." Red looked up at him in surprise. He was surprised Robin just told him something like that so easily. "I…couldn't help myself."

Red's eyes returned to normal size. He sat down on his bed in front of Robin. "Quite the straight shooter, aren't you?" Robin didn't reply. Red smiled. "I guess you don't have Stockholm. Your hormones are just out of whack and its Slade's fault. Am I right?"

Robin was at a loss for words. Red could be right about that. I mean, he did have that dream that gave him all of the answers.

_Remember, Robin, you started it._

Were those words really true? Or was Slade just pulling his leg? Robin wasn't sure.

"I guess so," he said.

Red looked at him, concerned. "Why did he rape you anyway?" Robin looked at him. "I mean, he had to have had a reason, since rapes are planned."

Robin's eyes widened slightly. If he didn't know any better, he would think Red was the straight shooter. "Well, it was the day I fell on the beam. It was a simple, day mission to steal something and I failed because I was in too much pain to retrieve what Slade wanted." Red stared at him expressionlessly. "He got angry is all. He kind of forgot until I told him he had done it. He said he was sorry." Red's hands shook slightly in his lap, but Robin didn't notice. "Slade wouldn't do anything to me if I didn't want him to. He cares about me. He just made a stupid mistake."

Red stared at Robin in silence a few seconds longer before standing up. "Thank you for letting me know." He headed for the door. "Well, good night."

Red closed and locked the door behind him. Robin stared at it for a few seconds before getting under the blanket and falling asleep.


	8. Some Things Are Just Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin woke up and looked around Red's room, wishing everything had just been a bad dream. His bird chirped so he looked at him. The bathroom door opened.

"Morning, sunshine." Robin looked over at Red. The older boy was dressed for work. "Breakfast is on the night table and I'll see you for lunch around three."

Without another word, Red left, closing and locking the door behind him. Robin suddenly felt very lonely. His bird chirped again, reminding him that he was still there. He laid back down on his side, not bothering to eat his breakfast. He then sighed.

"Hurry up and find me Slade," he said tiredly.

Closing his eyes, Robin went back to sleep. Around three, Red returned home. He entered his room and saw Robin still asleep. He then looked at the nightstand, seeing his breakfast untouched. He looked back at him. Robin's bird chirped a few times. Red looked at it and frowned.

"You should be set free, poor bird." He turned back to Robin and approached him. He shook his shoulder. "Hey, Rob, wake up."

Robin's eyes stirred behind his lids. He slowly opened them. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Almost three." Red rested a hand to Robin's forehead. "Are you sick or something? You didn't touch your English muffin."

Robin moved his head away from his touch. "I just wasn't hungry."

Red chuckled lightly. "But you're hungry now, right?" Robin's stomach took this time to growl. Red laughed. "One bowl of instant ramen, coming right up!" He left, closing the door behind him. Five minutes later, he returned with a steaming bowl of ramen in his hands. He set it on the table, pushing the English muffin plate aside. "I asked Brad if I could have the rest of the day off. I told him I was taking care of a hurting friend."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Red. "I'm not your friend."

Red just shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now eat while I pick out a movie to watch."

Red walked over to his stack of DVDs. Robin looked at the bowl and picked it up. Picking up the chopsticks, he grabbed noodles and began slurping them in. Red popped in a movie. After turning on the television, he sat down on Robin's other side. He grabbed the remote and pushed play. The DVD went straight to the Main Menu. Robin stared at the title on the screen.

"What's Brokeback Mountain?"

Red grinned at him. "It's about gay cowboys."

Robin looked at him strangely. "Gay what?"

Red laughed. "Cowboys. It's a good movie. Just watch."

Sighing, Robin looked at the screen. The movie started playing. He finished his lunch and set it aside. Halfway through, Red discreetly placed his arm over his shoulder. They continued to watch in silence. The movie ended about an hour later. Red smiled.

"What did you think?"

Robin didn't look at him. "I would've liked it more if your arm wasn't on me."

Red quickly pulled it away. "Sorry." Robin looked to the side. "Wanna play Halo 3?"

Robin didn't reply. He curled up on his side, his back to Red. The thief saw the bruise and felt bad for him.

"No."

Red's eyes narrowed in slight disappointment. "I'll play by myself then," he said, getting off the bed. He started playing the game in silence. Robin listened to the sounds of firing firearms coming from the TV. The sound of mashing buttons came from Red's hands. After a while, he was getting annoyed. "I always miss that!" Robin silently looked over at the screen. Red's character killed a sniper. He missed more items. Soon, the character died. Red sighed in annoyance. "Why do I keep playing this stupid game for anyway?"

Robin sat up. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, quickly snatching the controller from Red's hands. "Can you put Zelda in?"

Red turned off the console. After returning the disk to its box, he grabbed Zelda: Twilight Princess. He turned the console back on and the game started.

"You can start a new file."

Robin did so. He started playing, naming his character John instead of Link. Red watched the screen in silence. He then gave Link's friend the name Mary. After a while, when he saved Epona, he took a moment to think of a different name. He typed in Grayson. Red quirked an eyebrow.

"Those are boring names."

Robin didn't reply. He continued to play. A few hours later, he was getting tired. He gave Red the controller. "I'm going to bed."

Red blinked. "So early?" Robin didn't reply. He soon fell asleep. Red stared at him in concern. "Okay, night then."

Standing up, Red turned everything off and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Two days had gone by since Red's day off. Robin was steadily feeling more comfortable around his kidnapper. It was kind of scaring him. When did he become so trusting?

"Are you always this boring?" Red asked him as he sat next to Robin on the bed. "Or do you still not like me enough?"

Robin didn't look at him. "You kidnapped me from my master. Of course I don't like you."

Red grinned. "You seemed different at the market the other day. I bet you like me to some degree."

Robin laid on his side, curled up. "Then you're sadly mistaken."

Red's grin faltered. "But I like you. I was just trying to protect you from Slade. Or do you like getting hurt?" There was a pause. Red chuckled. "Are you a masochist?" he asked jokingly.

Robin's body tensed in annoyance. "No!"

Red chuckled. "I was kidding, babe."

Robin's breath hitched in his throat. "What did you just call me?"

Red chuckled again. "Oh, you heard me, _babe_."

Rolling over, Robin glared at him. "_Don't _call me that."

Red smirked. "Or what? Going to kick my ass, little birdie? Would be kind of hard with me sitting on it."

Robin quickly shoved Red off the bed. He fell to the floor, laughing his head off.

"You're not sitting on it anymore," Robin said, annoyed.

Red sat up and looked over the side of the bed. "Touché." He stood up. "Whelp, break is over. Gotta get back to work."

Red left Robin alone again. He sighed. "I hate you."

Curling up with his back facing the door, Robin fell asleep.

* * *

Red gently scrubbed Robin's bruised back with a loofah. "You're way too skinny. Doesn't that bother you?"

Robin just shrugged. "I never really thought about it much."

Red washed suds off his skin. "Okay, all done." He stood up. "I'll start making dinner." Red left for Robin's privacy. He stepped out of the tub and got dressed. He returned to bed. Half an hour later, Red brought in a plate with a slab of steak, mashed potatoes, and canned green beans. He handed the plate to him. "You need more meat on your bones, kid."

Robin picked up his fork and started eating mashed potatoes. Red was actually really good at cooking. He swallowed. "Thanks."

Red grinned. "No need to thank me." Robin cut a piece of steak and placed it in his mouth. "Tastes good I hope."

Robin swallowed. "Yeah."

Red watched as Robin ate more dinner. He suddenly rubbed the back of his head in slight nervousness. "Can I ask you something?"

Robin looked over at Red. He placed his fork down. "I guess."

Red felt nervous. The feeling crept into his eyes. "Would it be okay if I, uh, if I-?"

Robin blinked. "If you what-?"

"-Kissed you?"

There was a sudden awkward silence in the bedroom. Robin stared at Red incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

Red's eyes widened. He whipped around in embarrassment. He clawed at the top of his head with his nails and started muttering to himself. "How could you even begin to ask him that? He said he doesn't even like you! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Robin's eyes narrowed at Red. "You want to kiss me?"

Red stopped talking. He turned back around, looking nervous and embarrassed. "Yeah." Red waved his hands in front of him when Robin gave him a strange look. "B-But if you don't then-"

"Why are you even asking?" Robin interrupted.

Red's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds. He then cleared his throat, speaking softly. "I ask because I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Robin stared expressionlessly at him. Red swallowed. Robin soon set his plate aside. "If you want to kiss me, then go ahead. Though, you don't have to ask…_ever_."

Red sighed in relief. He approached the bed and then stood on his knees. "Then let me rephrase: can I kiss you in any way, shape, or form?"

Robin took a moment to reply. "Yes, you can, if you want."

Red smiled in relief. "Are you sure?"

"Its not like I haven't kissed another guy before."

More silence filled the room. Standing back up, Red leaned towards Robin's face. He rested a gentle hand to his right cheek. "Does this mean you don't hate me?" Robin didn't reply. Knowing that he wouldn't say anything or protest, Red rested his forehead against his. Closing his eyes, he laid his lips to his. Robin kept his eyes open. Sensing that he wouldn't kiss back, Red ended it and stared in disappointment at Robin's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Robin looked away, his eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about it," he said almost inaudibly.

Red stood up straight and sighed. "I should show you around the apartment," he said unexpectedly.

Robin looked at him. "I thought you didn't want me escaping."

Red shook his head and then looked at the floor. "I never should've stolen you in the first place," he said, turning around. "If you want to leave, then you can. I won't stop you."

Red left the room, keeping the bedroom door open. Robin stared at it for a long time, trying to decide what to do. After contemplating for two minutes, he got out of bed, picking his plate up while doing so. He walked out and saw Red watching the news on the living room TV. Robin found the kitchen. He put his plate away and then headed for the front door. He grasped the knob, but didn't turn it. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Red wasn't watching him.

Robin's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. Lowering his hand, he turned and approached Red. The thief didn't look up, even as he stared down at him. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I don't hate you."

Without noticing Red's reaction to those words, Robin quickly grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Red's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly succumbed to the kiss. Closing his eyes, he kissed back. Robin rested his left knee between his parted legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. Red stuck his tongue in his mouth. Robin allowed him to massage his tongue. Soon, they both needed air. Looking down, Robin panted. Red stared at him expressionlessly, trying to regain his shortened breath. He hesitantly rested his hand to his cheek, smiling.

"Maybe now you can like me back…?"

Robin slowly looked up at Red, breathing heavily through his nose. "We'll see."

Without another word, they continued to kiss.

* * *

"Morning," Red said, giving Robin a kiss on the forehead. "You're coming in to work with me today."

Robin stared at him curiously. "How come?"

Red smiled. "You wanna stay cooped up in here all day again?"

Robin shook his head. "Not really."

Red grinned. "Then take a quick shower and get dressed. Come on!" Nodding, Robin carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a fast shower and then stepped out. He put on clean clothes: a red T-shirt and knee-length green shorts with pockets on each side. Red handed him a pair of black skate shoes with green shoelaces. "Okie dokie! Time to go."

They left the apartment. Robin looked around as they walked through the neighborhood. This was part of the city that was almost like the Projects in New York. Black people, old and young, lived in poorly built houses with crappy cars and broken windows. Gangsters lived in this area, which Robin didn't like much. He stayed close to Red as they headed for the better area of the city. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Pizza Palace where Brad, the manager was waiting. He was glowering at the two boys.

"You're late, Red."

The thief grinned nervously. "Sorry, Brad. I was having trouble getting my friend here out of bed this morning."

Brad looked at Robin. "Are you the one with the horrible bruise on your back, boy?"

Robin glanced nervously at Red, who nodded. "His name is Richard, but he prefers to be called Robin, the nickname his deceased mom gave him." Robin's face turned a bit red. "Is it alright if he stayed in the back today? He's been cooped up in my boring apartment all day for a week."

Brad stared at Robin for a long time without a word. He then looked at Red. "Just keep him out of sight and out-of-the-way, Red."

The thief grinned. "Thanks, Brad." He entered the building, adding, "Have a great day." The door closed behind Red and Robin as they entered the main lobby of Pizza Palace. He led him through the eating area, past the counter to order pizzas, through the kitchen, and stopped in front of a swinging door labeled 'Employees Lounge'. They walked inside. "This is the Employees Lounge. The bathroom is in the far back. There's cable, video games, and a bookcase if you get bored."

Robin looked at Red. "Are you sure its okay for me to stay back here? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

Red smiled. "Don't worry, Chuckles. If the other guys come in, just stay out of their way and they'll ignore you. I'll even tell them that you're here."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Red pecked Robin on the forehead. "See you at three with lunch."

The thief started to leave the Lounge.

"Red?"

The thief backtracked, poking his head in. "Yeah?"

Robin smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Red grinned. "No problem. Steal you later!"

Red whipped out of sight. Looking around, Robin found a small table with a clean pack of playing cards on the surface. He sat down and set up a game of Solitaire.

* * *

"Boy we were busy today," Red said in the Lounge. Robin stood near him, waiting for him to finish getting ready before heading home. "Hope you weren't too bored back here."

Robin shook his head. "The day went by fast for me."

Red chuckled. "Lucky you." He pulled on his hooded, black sweatshirt over his head. "Ready to go?" Robin nodded. "Then let's go."

They left Pizza Palace and arrived back at Red's apartment half an hour later. He went to the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. He changed the channel to Nickelodeon. Rocco's Modern Life was on. Robin sat down beside him.

"You still watch cartoons?"

Red grinned at him. "I've been in love with cartoons since I was five. They never get old."

Red looked back at the TV. Robin watched the show with him.

_"Shopping Day is a very dangerous day," _Rocco said as he and his dog left the store.

The show ended. Red changed the channel to Cartoon Network where the old Garfield cartoon was on. The two boys watched the television until ten o'clock. Robin got into Red's bed afterward. Red laid the soft covers over him and then smiled.

"Sleep well," he said, kissing Robin lightly on the forehead. "Good night. See you in the morning."

Red started to leave.

"Red?"

The thief stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?"

Robin's face was starting to turn red. "Could you come back over here for a second?"

Nodding, Red walked up to the side of the bed. He stood on his knees, his arms crossed and resting on the edge of the bed. "Sup?"

Reaching over, Robin kissed the surprised Red on the mouth for a few seconds. "Good night," he said, after relaxing back on the bed.

Red stared wide eyed at him, long after he closed his eyes. Smiling, Red stood up and left, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Has Darren come in yet?"

One of Red's co-workers, Craig, shook his head. "Sorry, man, not yet."

Red nodded. "Well, if you see him before me, make sure you tell him that my friend Robin is in the back room. I don't want him doing something stupid."

Craig nodded. "Sure, I'll tell him."

Nodding, Red returned to the counter to order more pizzas. Meanwhile, Robin was playing Brain Age 2 on Craig's Nintendo DS Light. He was trying to solve a very hard equation. He had been coming into work with Red for three days now. The other guys and girl that worked at Pizza Palace were all friendly towards him. He had yet to meet the one named Darren.

"Sorry, guys! My mom was nagging at me to clean my room!" A nineteen year old boy with short, spiked, brown hair and reddish-brown eyes turned the corner and entered the Lounge. He stopped mid-step upon seeing Robin. Craig appeared behind him. "Hey, who are you?"

Robin paused his game to look at the new boy. Craig grinned at him over his shoulder. "Red wanted me to tell you, Darren, that this is his friend, Robin. He's been coming in since Tuesday while you were gone."

Darren stared transfixed at Robin for a while. Robin stared back. Somehow, he looked familiar to him. Darren cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare. You just look familiar is all."

Robin smiled weakly. "It's no problem."

Giving him a short nod, Darren turned around and left. Craig waved good-bye to Robin before leaving too. Taking a deep breath, he continued his game.

* * *

"Darren's usually the quiet one around here," Red said, slipping his hoodie on. "He's almost never here. I still don't see why Brad keeps him around."

Robin and Red left the Lounge. Red had to lock up the doors. They started walking home.

"He seemed familiar to me somehow," Robin said. "His eyes and brown hair caught my attention."

"Eh, don't know. He's been weird since I met him. Things got weirder with him within a week."

Robin looked at Red as they walked. "What do you mean?"

Red didn't look at him. "His father was found murdered along with another guy a while back. Darren was a complete wreck after finding out."

Robin glanced at Red out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know what his dad did or anything?"

Red had to think for a moment. "Well, he had been missing for four days. He was supposed to be home two days of the four he was missing. It took two days to find him and the one other guy, together," Red explained. "Darren's dad was a business dealer along with the guy he was with. They had secret dealings every once in a while, according to Darren."

"What did the two guys look like?" Robin asked, his heart beating extra fast for unknown reasons.

"The partner was Hispanic and Darren's father, white, obviously. The Hispanic was bald and Darren's father had short, brown hair, like him." Robin's breath hitched in his throat. "The finding of his dead father killed Darren inside."

Robin got his breath back. "Did the other one have a tattoo on the top of his head and down his back?"

They arrived at the apartment. Red turned to Robin. "How'd you know?"

Robin shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Red unlocked the door. They walked in, Red shutting the door behind Robin. They headed for the bedroom. "The tattoo was a spine trailing down his back," Red said, closing the door behind him. Robin jumped slightly, his heart beating even faster. Was it just coincidental? There was a pause. "Are you okay?"

Robin looked over his shoulder at Red. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said as calmly as possible.

After giving Robin a quizzical look, Red entered his bathroom and closed the door. Robin got into bed, trying to remain calm. He thought Darren looked oddly familiar to someone he had met just weeks ago. Seriously, how could he forget a man's face when he had been fucked by him for half an hour?

Red returned and approached the door. "Well, good night."

He was about to leave…

"What about my good night _kiss_?" Robin asked in an amusing and smug tone.

Red closed the door and smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really do like me," he said, walking over to the bed. He crouched down and smiled. "One good night kiss, coming _right_ up." Red kissed Robin for a few seconds. He kissed back harder. After a few seconds more, Red pulled back and smiled. "Get some sleep."

Robin smiled. "Night."

Red stood up while running a hand through his bangs. Robin closed his eyes. Red stood staring at him for a while. His eyebrows were raised in contemplation.

"Uh, Robin?" The Boy Wonder opened his eyes to look at Red. "You know how you told me that you masturbated because you couldn't help yourself?" Robin nodded. Red looked sheepish. "Well, I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you, either."

Robin pushed himself up with his arm. "What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

Red rubbed the back of his head. "I can't keep myself composed when I'm near you," he repeated differently. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He looked up at Robin. "C-Can I give you a, um…a-a hand job?"

Robin stared expressionlessly at him for a bit. "Are your hands warm?"

Red examined them. "I don't know." Looking at Robin, he showed him his hands. "You tell me."

Robin touched one. They felt warm to his fingers. He then nodded. "Yes, you can give me a hand job."

Red sighed in relief. "Okay then. That was easy." Red walked to the other side of the bed and sat down beside him. Robin sat up. "How should I do this?"

Robin stared at Red. Part of him wasn't exactly sure why he was saying yes to his requests. Maybe he did like him a lot. "I should sit in your lap."

Red nodded. "With or without boxers?" Pushing his body up off the bed, Robin pulled his undergarments down to his knees. Red almost felt like he would start drooling upon seeing his cute little butt. "Um, here." Grabbing a hold of Robin's sides, Red lifted him up into his lap. "Hopefully my hands are warm enough for you." Robin leaned back against him. They were the same height at the moment. "Is kissing allowed?"

Robin nodded. "Sure."

Taking a breath, Red hesitantly grabbed Robin's penis, making him gasp very quietly. The hand was cold for a few seconds but it quickly warmed up. Red's hand was smaller than Slade's, but Robin didn't mind.

"Is my hand warm enough?"

"It'll be hot once you start going."

Red chuckled in his ear. "Good to know." Taking another breath, Red started pumping Robin at a slow pace. He started to produce friction, especially when he quickened his pumps. Licking his lips, Red kissed his shoulder, sending a chill down Robin's spine and the right side of his chest. He moaned softly when Red's hand stroked even faster. Red came up for air. "H-How are you doing?"

Robin's head arched to the side at the wonderful feeling the thief was creating in him. His hips bucked slightly. "I-I'm…g-going to…c-cu-NNGH!"

Robin came all over Red's hand. Lifting it to his face, he examined it. "It feels different from when I do it to myself." Robin was resting back against Red's chest. The thief smiled down at him. "You liked that, huh?"

Nodding numbly, Robin said, "I a-always…d-do."

Grabbing his semen covered hand, Robin placed his mouth around his index finger. Red's eyes widened slightly when he started sucking on it.

"That can't be healthy, kid."

Robin pulled the finger out of his mouth and swallowed. "Semen is actually high in protein," he said tiredly.

Red raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Robin nodded. Red lifted his hand to his face. "Does it taste like anything?"

Robin shook his head. "Not really."

Shrugging, Red licked his middle finger. He shuddered at the slimy feel on his tongue. "I'll pass then."

Closing his eyes, Robin chuckled. "It tastes better if it's your own." He suddenly yawned. "You should wash your hand."

Robin pulled his boxers up and then rolled off Red. The thief stood up and entered his bathroom, turning on the faucet. Robin got back under the covers and closed his eyes. The bathroom light was turned off. Red approached the foot of the bed.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Robin looked at him as he grinned. "You look like you could use a cuddle."

Robin smiled. "It's your bed."

Nodding, Red got onto the other side. Robin laid on his side with his eyes closed. Red removed his shirt and jeans before pulling him up against his warm body and wrapping his arm over his side. He then breathed in his hair.

"Your hair stays soft and it smells good all day," he said, burying his face in it. "How do you do that?"

Robin was breathing through his nose. Sleep was slowly consuming him. "I don't…know…"

The words barely left Robin's lips before sleep completely consumed him. Red stared, smiling, at his friend. Snuggling closer, he closed his eyes. "Good night, little birdie."

Sleep slowly consumed him, too. Both boys were breathing in the same rhythm and dreaming of the same thing: each other.

Oh, yes. This was turning into a _very_ promising relationship…


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

I strongly disagree with incest and yet there is an implied pairing for it (an OCxOC pairing to be exact; very minor). Why do I do this to myself? *sigh* Oh well, on with the fic

**SladinForever**

* * *

Craig entered the Lounge. Robin was playing on his DS Light again.

"Do you like Red?" Craig immediately asked.

Robin looked at him. "Like him how?"

Craig sat down in a vacant chair. "Do you just like him?"

Robin looked back at the DS. "Yes, I like Red. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…whenever Red talks, it's always about you. I assume he likes you a lot, so you would like him too, right?"

Robin took a moment to think. He finally nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Craig smiled. "Do you like him just as a friend?"

Robin didn't know what to say. "I haven't decided yet," he finally said. He looked at Craig. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

Craig grinned nervously. "Red asked me to ask you."

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Why isn't he asking?"

Craig stood up and smiled. "He's too embarrassed to. I could see he likes you way more than a friend, and I think that's totally cool. I mean, everyone knew what happened with him and his dad and he was severely depressed about it. I've never seen him happier since you came along." Robin continued to stare silently at Craig. "You keep making him happy, Robin. He needs it right now."

Robin looked back at the DS screen for a few seconds. "Yeah, okay." The room got quiet. Craig turned around and started to leave. Robin looked over at him. "Hey, Craig?"

The older boy looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you make sure no one comes in the Lounge during Red's break?"

Craig's eyebrows were raised. "Um, sure."

Robin smiled. "Thanks."

Nodding, Craig left the Lounge. Robin returned to his game. Around three, Red came into the room. Robin emerged from the bathroom. Red grinned at him.

"Craig said you could keep that DS Light. He has another one at home." Robin stood in front of Red, staring at him in silence. Red sweat dropped. "Is something wrong?"

Robin shook his head. "No, just…don't move."

Red was about to ask why, but he stopped when Robin got onto his knees. His eyes widened when he reached for his belt buckle. "Whoa! Wait, Robin! Are you forgetting where we-?" Red's breath hitched in his throat. Clenching his eyes tight, he held on to Robin's shoulders for balancing support. Robin started sucking Red off, right in the Employees Lounge. Red couldn't help but moan. Robin's mouth was very hot. He started to pant. "R-Rob-NNGH!"

Another, louder moan escaped Red's throat. He was going to cum soon.

"Sorry for being so late. I had errands to…run-" Darren stopped dead in his tracks. The nineteen year old whipped around, his face turning red. Luckily, the door was closed. Red came into Robin's mouth with a loud moan. Darren's face turned redder. "I'm just going to-"

Robin stood up and backed away, swallowing semen. Red, blushing, quickly buckled his belt. "No, I'll just get back to work," he said hastily, leaving the Lounge as quickly as possible.

The door shut behind him. Darren hadn't turned around. Robin went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands, coming back seconds later.

"I knew he was gay, but-" Robin stared expressionlessly at Darren. "I just didn't expect to walk in on the two of you doing it, during work hours no less."

Shrugging, Robin sat down and picked up his new DS. "You're not going to tell on him, are you?"

Darren shook his head. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything. When you're desperate, you're desperate." Robin didn't reply for a while. Silence filled the room. "I should get to work."

Darren was about to leave.

"Um…Darren?"

The older boy turned around. "What?"

Robin's eyes were narrowed. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Darren stared blankly at him. "Thanks…I guess."

Robin set his DS on the table. "How well did you know him?"

Darren was taken aback by this question. "A lot more than others." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Robin slowly looked at him, his eyes narrowed in apology. "Darren, I'm sorry, but…" Darren stared at him in confusion. "I think your dad was cheating on your mom."

An awkward silence filled the Lounge.

"What makes you think that?"

Robin didn't know how to tell Darren about his dad. "You told Red that your dad had secret dealings every once in a while." Darren stared surprised at Robin. "If they were secret, how did you know about them?"

Darren's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Because he told me." He paused. "What does this have to do with-?"

"_Why_ did he tell you?"

Darren's eyes widened in surprise. They soon narrowed. "Because my dad would tell me anything. What are you even rambling on about?" Robin looked away, feeling ashamed. Darren glared at him. "What all do you know about my fa-?"

"Your dad was a pedophile."

Darren's eyes widened in shock. "How do you-?"

Robin closed his eyes. "A few weeks ago, I met your dad and he had sex with me for half an hour." Silence filled the Lounge again. Darren's eyes narrowed in anger. Robin opened his eyes, the rims filling with tears. "Darren, I'm sor-"

Anger getting the best of him, Darren yanked Robin to his feet and practically dragged him outside to the wide, back alley of the pizza place where dumpsters littered the area. The sun was shining just outside the wired fence. Darren threw Robin into the building wall.

"What the fuck did you do?" Robin's eyes were filled with fear. Darren had him roughly pinned to the brick wall. Robin couldn't reply. "What the _fuck_ did you do?!"

Robin swallowed hard. "I…I didn't do a-anything. He…I-"

Darren quickly kneed Robin really hard in the stomach. "You little bastard, you had sex with my father! And now he's dead!" Robin looked up at Darren, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "You fucking killed him!"

Robin tried to shake his head. "I-I didn't-"

Darren swiftly punched Robin hard across the face. Blood burst out of his nose and mouth. Darren was panting from anger. "My dad _loved_ me," he said angrily, tears forming in his eyes. "I _know_ he was cheating on my mom because it was with me." Robin slowly looked at Darren, his right eye closed partly. This was definitely a surprised confession. "He loved m-me _that_ much." Robin suddenly coughed up a lot of saliva after Darren kneed him in the stomach again. "Y-You fucked my father… And now you're g-going to _pay_ for it."

Darren stepped back and aimed a punch at Robin's face… Meanwhile, Red was trying to take an order. Something cut in the back of his mind. He stopped speaking, his eyes wide.

"Uh, sorry, Dan, but I uh-" Red stopped again. He turned to the head pizza chef, Liz. "Hey, Liz? Could you help Dan for a minute?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Red turned to Dan. "Sorry man, but I have to check on something."

Dan smiled. "It's okay Red. See you later."

Nodding, Red turned around and left, heading for the back. "Hey, Robin, are you-?" Red stopped upon seeing the Lounge empty. "Robin? Darren?" He quickly looked in the bathroom, but saw no one. His eyes narrowed. "Where could they-?" His eyes widened. "Robin…" Red ran out of the room and kicked the door to outside open. He slid out of the hallway. His eyes widened in fear. "Dare-!" Robin was cowering on the concrete. Darren had been kicking him while he was down, defenseless. He swung his right leg back for another kick. "DARREN, STOP!"

Something zoomed past Red's arm, grazing the very edge of his skin. It hit Darren in the back, causing blood to spurt out. His eyes widened as he lost his balance. They soon rolled up into his head as he fell, landing on his stomach and dying before he even hit the ground. Robin backed up, his eyes wide in fear. Red was clutching his sore arm as he approached Darren's dead body, knowing he had to get help. He just _had_ to.

* * *

"So you came out and saw Darren beating up your friend?"

There were four police cars, one ambulance, and two fire trucks around Pizza Palace. Red had finished explaining what had happened before Darren had been killed.

"Yeah, Darren was about to kick him before he was shot."

"Do you know _why_ Darren was beating up your friend?"

Red shook his head. "No, I don't."

The police officer glared at Red. "So you came out, saw Darren beating up your friend, and so, you killed him. Is that right, Red?"

Red glared at him. "I didn't kill Darren!" The cop observed the angry thief closely. "He was my friend too! I can't believe you would even consider that bullshit Ben!"

Officer Ben Miller gave Red an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Red. Do you have any idea who _would_ want to kill Darren?"

Red quickly calmed down. "No, Ben. Sorry."

Officer Miller sighed. He looked over at Robin, who was sitting on the step in front of the door. He was staring wide-eyed at the ground in front of him. The sight of seeing Darren getting shot right in front of him placed him in a state of shock.

"Will your friend be okay?"

Red glanced at Robin over his shoulder for a brief moment. "He's just a little shocked right now. He'll be okay."

Ben nodded. "Do you think he'll answer our questions right now?"

Red shrugged. "He might tell me. If he does, I'll let you know."

Miller's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know I can't do that, Red."

The thief gave Miller a pleading look. "I don't lie, Ben, you know that. He'll talk to me; promise."

Officer Miller thought about it for a moment. "Ask him why Darren was beating him up."

Nodding, Red turned around and approached Robin. He crouched in front of the slightly shaking boy. "Robin?" He slowly looked up at Red. "I need to know why Darren was hurting you. Can you tell me?"

Robin didn't reply right away. "I-I c-can't," he stuttered in his shock. "I-I just can't."

Red gently held Robin's shoulders. "Yes, you can. What happened between you and Darren?"

Robin was shaking now. "Th-They can't know," he said pleadingly. "Th-They just can't. I can't tell th-them what happened!"

Red grabbed Robin's face in his hands. "Robin, listen to me. You and I can't leave here until you answer officer Miller's questions. What, _happened_?"

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I can't. The police c-can't know."

"Then what am I supposed to tell them, Rob?"

Robin was still shaking. "J-Just t-t-tell them th-that we w-were fighting o-over a girl or something! Please!"

Officer Miller watched Red and his friend. After staring at Robin for a few seconds longer, Red stood up and turned around. He approached Ben.

"What did he say?"

Red sighed. "They were fighting over a girl and Darren got out of hand. My friend didn't fight back."

Ben nodded. "Okay. Ask him if he has any idea who would kill Darren."

"Okay." Red went back to Robin. He stared at him in concern. "Robin, do you know who killed Darren?"

Robin's eyes widened. He started shaking again. "I…I d-don't…kn-know."

Officer Miller approached the two of them. Stopping, he smiled at Robin. "Will you be alright, kiddo?" Robin nodded numbly. "What's your name?"

Red smiled warmly at Robin. "This is Officer Miller, Dick. He wants to know if you have any ideas on who killed Darren."

Robin stared fearfully at Ben. "I…I don't kn-know." He looked back at Red. "C-Can we go home now?"

Red looked at Ben, who nodded. "We'll have to close Pizza Palace for a few days while we try to figure out who murdered Darren. Take care of your friend, okay, Red?"

Red nodded. "Don't worry, I will." He looked at Robin. "Come on. Let's go home."

Red helped the frightened boy to his feet. Ben Miller allowed them to pass. They left the alley and headed back for the apartment.

* * *

"You haven't said a word since we got back today," Red said, bandaging a cut on Robin's face. "Has Darren's sudden death unnerved you or something?" Robin didn't reply nor did he look at Red. The thief stared at him sadly. He pulled the covers over his legs to keep them warm. They were silent for a long time. "Rob, you have to tell me what really happened today. I promise not to tell _anyone_."

Robin finally looked at Red. He was still in a tiny state of shock. He had stopped shaking a while ago. He swallowed hard. "I asked Darren about his d-dad."

Red nodded. "Okay, then what happened?"

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "I…I told him th-that I had m-met his dad."

Red's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You met Darren's dad?" Robin nodded. "When?"

Robin started shaking slightly. "A-A few days before he was f-found dead. He…He and I-I, w-we…we had…" Robin placed his right hand over his right eye. He was digging his nails against his skin. His body was shaking again. Tears streamed down his face. "W-We…We h-had…"

Robin closed his eyes tight. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. Red stared at him concernedly. "What did you and Darren's dad do?"

Robin opened his bleary eyes. His voice suddenly became calm, but it was due to his shock. "He and I-I, w-we had…" Red leaned closer to hear him, "…w-we had-"

"You had _what_, Robin-?"

"W-We had sex t-together!"

Leaning forward, Robin cried hard into his hands. Red was staring wide-eyed at him in shock. He just couldn't believe it. "Wh-Why did you have sex with Darren's dad?" Robin didn't reply. "How did you meet his dad, Robin?"

Robin was clutching at his head with his hands. He started rocking back and forth. "H-He was o-one of S-Slade's dealers!"

A deathly silence filled the room. Red was so shocked that he couldn't hear anything. He continued to stare wide-eyed at Robin as he sobbed. Sound came back within seconds. Red blinked and then closed his mouth.

"Darren's dad knew Slade?" he managed to ask. Robin grabbed his arms with opposite hands as he hugged himself. He was still shaking and moving back and forth. "What was he doing there in the first place?"

Robin took a while to reply. "S-Slade wanted h-higher security around his lair. D-Darren's d-dad kept looking at me d-during their meeting a-and I told S-Slade that he w-was ch-cheating on his wife w-with a-another guy. S-Slade p-paid the o-other m-man's price while D-Darren's dad h-had sex with m-me for half an hour." Robin was crying harder. "I-I told Darren and h-he got mad at me! He c-confessed t-to me that his dad loved h-him m-more than just a son!" Robin stopped, suddenly having trouble breathing. Red's eyes filled with tears. When Robin was sad, he was sad. "D-Darren is d-dead because of me!"

Red blinked in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Robin was hyperventilating. "Robin, why is Darren's death your fault? Who do you think killed him?" Robin couldn't breathe. "Who killed Darren, Robin? You have to tell me!"

Robin stopped breathing all together. "Slade. I-I think it was…Slade."

Red stared at Robin in shock. His eyes rolled up into his head before he passed out. Red caught him before he could fall back and hit his head. He hugged him tightly, clenching his eyes shut tight.

"Everything's going to be okay," Red whispered. "You're going to be okay."

Red continued to hold Robin tight, not wanting to let him go.

_Everything is going to be okay…_


	10. Only I Can Love You

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

"This place feels weird without Darren, huh?" Craig asked.

Liz nodded in agreement. "It's because he was one of us. He wasn't just a co-worker, but also a friend."

"His death was tragic. Makes it hard for me to sleep at night."

It had been five days since Darren's death behind Pizza Palace. Craig, Liz, and Jon were talking about it near the bathroom of the Lounge.

"First Darren's dad and now Darren. The police better find out who killed them before the rest of his family gets killed."

"They sure will. Then Darren's death won't have been in va-"

"Can we stop talking about Darren, please?" Red asked, interrupting Liz.

Liz gave him a quizzical look. "How come…?"

Red looked at Robin out of the corner of his eye. He was staring solemnly off into space. Red looked back at his co-workers.

"Robin hasn't recovered from this yet. He's been really depressed."

Everyone was silent. Liz nodded in agreement. "We should get back to work anyway."

Liz, Jon, and Craig left the Lounge, not looking at Robin as they passed him. Red took a few seconds before turning around to face him, his folded arms falling to his sides.

"I would keep you at the apartment, but I don't want to risk Slade finding you and kidnapping you." Robin didn't reply. "I need to go back to work."

Without another word, Red left the Lounge. Robin curled up in the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

_Remember, Robin, you started it._

Robin bolted up from his sleeping position. The Lounge was very dim. Red entered the room seconds later.

"Brad closed early tonight. Let's go home." Robin stared at Red, depression evident in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Robin finally stood up. Without a word, he walked past Red and left the building, the thief following behind him. They headed home in silence. Entering the house, Robin went straight for the bedroom. Red followed him and then closed the door. Robin got into bed.

"Slade once said to me, 'Remember, Robin, you started it'." Red stared at him in concern. "Darren is dead because of me." Robin sighed. "Slade was right; I started it."

Red's eyes narrowed. Approaching the bedside, he grabbed his face in his hands. "No, Robin, Slade started it when he caused you to make the Red X suit," he said sternly. "He started it when he terrorized the city. He started it when he came up with his sick plan." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He doesn't love you like I do."

Robin's eyes widened slightly when Red locked lips with him. His eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to the kiss. Red slowly moved his left leg over him and straddled him. They continued to kiss for a while. Red soon lifted his head, staring down at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Robin had tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Red…?"

Red smiled ever so slightly. "Can I have sex with you, pretty birdie?"

Robin stared impassively up at Red. He nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Without saying a word, Red sat back. Looking down, he unbuckled Robin's belt. He removed and dropped it to the floor. He pulled his jeans and boxers off his legs, trailing his fingers over his skin softly. He then quickly removed his own belt, tossing it aside. Reaching up, Robin undid Red's zipper. With both hands, he gently grasped his sides and slid them down, pulling the jeans and boxers along with him. When they fell from his ass, Red crossed his arms across his stomach and grabbed the hem of his red shirt. He slowly removed it, revealing slightly pale abs underneath. He threw the shirt to the side with his right hand before removing Robin's and tossing it, not caring where it landed. Getting on his knees, Red positioned himself in the right spot, aligned his penis with his entrance, and then thrust forward. Robin cried out, but Red gently shushed him.

"Your love will always be returned by no one else but me." Leaning close to Robin's ear, he added in a whisper, "I love you. _He_ doesn't."

Somehow Robin knew those words were true. Everything that Slade had said before was nothing but a lie. And he was right, Red would always return his love to him.

Resting his hands by Robin's head, Red slowly moved in and out of him. Robin gripped at the black sheets, hot air coming out of his mouth. Red quickened his pace, sweat forming on his thighs. His face scrunched up at the force of his movements. The boy underneath him had his eyes shut tight. A small moan of pleasure escaped his throat. Red was stirring him up.

Red closed his eyes tight for a second before reopening them. He didn't want to lose sight of Robin's face. His pace quickened again.

"AAH!" Sweat dripped down the sides of Robin's face. He was panting from the incredible feeling Red was thrusting into him. He had a feeling he would cum soon. "R-Red…"

With one more hard thrust, the thief came. "Ah, fuck…"

Robin expected it to be over, but after a few deep breaths, Red started moving again. Robin opened his eyes, still panting, to stare at him. Red stared back, panting loudly. He grunted slightly as he quickened his pace. Needing someone to hold onto at the moment, Robin grabbed the upper part of his arms. He felt the strong muscles doing most of the heavy lifting under his hands. For some strange reason, they were almost comforting, like they would be perfect for keeping someone close. Red was almost nose-to-nose with Robin now. Sweat was dripping down their bodies. The heat and passion was almost too much to bear.

"Nngh…" Robin clawed at Red's arms. He was going to cum a second time soon. Would there be a third round too? Sweat dripped off Red's bangs, landing on Robin's cheek. He couldn't help but moan when his prostate was hit. Pleasure jolted through his stomach. "AAAH! RED!"

Robin relaxed his body against the bed after Red came inside of him. His eyes were closed while he panted. Not having any strength left in his arms, Red fell on top of him. Luckily, he wasn't too heavy. Besides, Robin liked that he could feel his fast heartbeat against his chest. He never felt to see if Slade had a heart inside that tough exterior of his. Red almost had his breath back. Managing to push himself up, he stared down at Robin. He smiled weakly, allowing his nose to do the breathing.

"Y-You are…a-amazing, kid." Robin soon regained his breath. Opening his eyes, he stared expressionlessly at Red. "How are you feeling?" Lifting his arms, Robin wrapped them around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. Red slipped his tongue inside his mouth and caressed his, mixing their saliva. He soon pulled away with a slight _smack_, smiling down at him. "We should do this every night."

Robin smiled in amusement. "Maybe." They were quiet for a bit. "Do you _really _love me?"

Red smiled warmly at him. "Being in love with you is thousands times better than stealing." He kissed him again momentarily. "And that's saying something, babe."

Robin smiled. "That's good to know." After a few seconds, he yawned. "Will you hold me?"

Red rolled off Robin to lay on the other side of the bed. "Anything for you, babe." Robin rolled over onto his side. Red placed his arm over him, holding him to his chest. He rubbed his face through his hair. "I also _love _your hair. How do you keep it so soft?"

Robin closed his eyes. "Its just always been that way. Its worse when I stop using hair gel."

Red grinned, his own eyes closed. "Well I love it." He chuckled. "Not as much as I love you though."

Robin didn't speak for a while. "What is it about me that you love so much? Is it just because the sex is great or-?"

Red's eyes shot open. He glared in annoyance. "I love you because you're adorable, your hair is soft, and your personality is one-of-a-kind. I could live without having sex with you. That's how much I care."

Robin's eyes narrowed in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Red stared at the back of Robin's head solemnly. "I could never stay mad at you, pretty birdie."

Robin's eyes were starting to droop. He rolled over to stare at Red's chest with partly closed eyes. Lifting his hand, he placed it to his chest. He smiled slightly upon feeling the heart beating against his skin.

"Do you want to know what I love about you?"

Red stared down at him with tired, narrowed eyes. "What?"

Closing his eyes, Robin leaned his head against Red's chest, hearing the beating heart in his ears. "Your heartbeat."

Red's eyes widened slightly. That was the last thing Robin said before sleep consumed him.

* * *

"I want you to stay in the eating area for a few days," Red said to Robin as they headed for Pizza Palace. "This way I can keep an eye on you. Okay?"

Robin nodded. "I'll just play on the DS while you work then."

Ten minutes later, they entered the building. They went to the Lounge while Red changed into work clothes.

"And we should keep the whole incident from last night to ourselves," Red added. "I don't know how the others will take it if we told them."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I won't tell anyone. And it would be bad since you had sex with a minor."

Red sighed. "That too…" He paused. "When you said you loved my heartbeat, why that particular part of me?"

Robin stared blankly at him. "Because knowing that someone has a heartbeat means they actually _have_ a heart. And yours comforted me. I don't think I've felt Slade's heartbeat, so I don't know if he has one or not. It took me a while to realize that."

Red and Robin stared silently at each other for a long time. Liz soon entered.

"Come on, Red. We have to get the kitchen ready."

Red nodded. "Be there soon, Liz." The girl left. Red turned to Robin again. "You can stay back here until we start getting customers. I'll have Jon come and get you."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Giving the boy he loved a smile, Red left to get ready for work.

* * *

"What do you want on your pizza?" Red asked Robin around lunch time.

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, and olives."

Red gave him a smile while saying, "Coming right up."

He left back around the counter. Robin returned to his DS. There were about thirty people in for lunch. The bell rang above the front door as it opened. A nineteen year old boy with spiked, black hair approached the counter. Robin ignored him, but his ears didn't.

"What can I get you?" Red asked him.

The customer smiled smugly. "I should be asking you that, Mr. Hottie."

Red's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you want on your pizza, smart ass?"

The boy chuckled. "Heh, sorry. I'll have a medium Hawaiian with a bottle of Coke."

Red entered the price in the cash register. "That will be $15.99."

As Red handed him a two-liter bottle of soda, the boy paid with a twenty, smirking.

"You can keep the _change_."

The boy grabbed his liter and walked off. Red rolled his eyes in annoyance. Turning around, he walked into the kitchen to talk to Craig.

"I need a medium Hawaiian pizza and a medium pepperoni with mushrooms and olives for Robin."

Craig nodded. "Coming right up." Red turned around and leaned against the counter. The nineteen year old boy wasn't the only customer who thought Red was hotter than hell. And it wasn't just guys, it had been a few girls too. Red had sworn off women for life after his mother left him and his good-for-nothing father. "Hey, Red, guess who's up on the roof?"

Red looked at Craig. "Who?"

Craig grinned while tossing pizza dough into the air. "The Teen Titans, dude!" Red's eyes widened. "They need someone to take their order. You should go see them. Everyone else has that's worked here."

Red's eyes returned to normal size. "Um, yeah, sure. I just need someone to keep an eye on Robin."

Liz entered the room and heard Red speaking. "Jon is taking orders at the counter. He'll watch him."

Red nodded. "Okay, thanks, Liz."

Taking a deep breath, Red climbed the back steps to the roof. He approached the table near the corner of the triangular building where the four Titans were sitting and arguing about which pizzas to get.

"We are not getting half meat lovers, half vegetarian dude!"

"Then get a small vegetarian you little grass stain! Sheesh!"

Red stopped at their table and put on a fake smile. "Um, hi, are you ready to order?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. We need a large meat lover's pizza, a small vegetarian pizza, and a medium cheese with olives."

Red finished writing down their order. "It'll take ten minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

Raven searched in the pocket of her cloak. She pulled out a flier with a big picture of the five Titans. She handed it to Red. "No, but will you put this on your bulletin board?"

Red looked at the flier. The Titan's leader, Robin, was circled with a giant red circle. Under the picture was a caption that asked, "Have you seen our leader?" It also had the Titans' phone number underneath it. Red's eyes narrowed slightly.

"A few weeks ago, our friend Robin went missing," Cyborg explained. "If you happen to see him, we'd appreciate the call."

Red looked up at them. "Do you know why he went missing?"

Cyborg shook his head. "We're not quiet sure yet. We tried contacting his communicator, but the signal was dead. We've been looking for clues to his whereabouts, but we've come up empty-handed."

"We think he may have run away," Beast Boy said. "We don't know why he would though."

Red looked back at the flier. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, friend! We do miss Robin very much."

Red looked up at her and smiled the best he could. "I'm sure you do. I'll get your pizzas ready." Without another word, Red walked away. His pizzas were done. He gave Liz the Titans' order. Taking the two boxes, he left the kitchen and approached the counter. "Sir, your Hawaiian pizza is-"

Red stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. The boy was sitting in front of Robin, talking to him. Robin just smiled at him, acting friendly.

"Now why is a cute kid like you sitting here all alone?" Glaring, Red got out from behind the counter and approached the table. He stopped beside the two boys. The oldest looked at Red. "Hey, hot stuff. I was just talking to this kid here-"

Red threw the pizza box on the table in front of him, looking angry. "I want you to take your pizza and leave my friend alone. And stop trying to flirt because you're doing a shitty job of it."

The young man grinned. "I didn't mean to offend you, man." He stood up, pizza box in hand. "Have a _sexy_ day."

Without another word, the boy left the building. Robin was staring up at Red, who sat down in front of him. He placed the box down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Opening the box, Robin nodded. "I'm fine. I just smile and stay quiet."

Robin picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. Red stared at him with narrowed eyes. He pulled the flier from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Uh, Robin?"

Robin looked up from his pizza slice. It was halfway to his mouth. "Yeah?"

Red looked up at him. "The, uh, Teen Titans are on the roof and they, uh, gave this to me." Red handed a wide-eyed Robin the flier. He read over it. "They said that if I had seen you around to let them know immediately." Robin numbly lowered the flier. "They miss you, a lot." Robin didn't say anything. Red rested his hand on his own. "They just want their friend back, Robin." Robin slowly looked up at him. "Should I tell them that you're here?"

Robin stared sadly at Red's face. He shook his head a few seconds of thinking later. "No," he said, pulling his hand away. He rested both in his lap. "After what I did with Slade, they wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." He stared sadly at the pizza. "I ditched them for a murderer. I can't go back."

Robin didn't say anything else after that. Red continued to stare at him in concern. A few seconds later, he took the flier and ripped it up.

"Okay, I won't tell them," he said, standing. "I'll tell Brad that I'll be taking you home." Robin didn't reply. Sighing, Red returned to the kitchen, burning the pieces of paper in the oven. He told the others that he needed to leave for a little bit. He then entered Brad's office. "Hey, Brad? Robin isn't feeling good, so I'm going to take him home and then come back. Is that okay?"

Brad nodded. "Just hurry back. I'm having trouble finding more workers."

Red nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you." Red left the office. "Come on, Rob. We're going home."

Robin nodded. They stood up and left, taking the pizza box with them. They returned to Red's apartment half an hour later. While he put the pizza in the fridge, Robin went to his room and sat in bed, feeling depressed again. Red entered seconds later. Robin looked up, looking upset.

"Are you mad at me?"

Red shook his head. "No. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. That's why I asked." Robin nodded. "I have to get back to work. I'll make sure every window and door is locked."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Red left, closing and locking the door behind him. Robin stared at it for a long time. Getting under the covers, he curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Seconds later, sleep consumed him.


	11. A Dark Past

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

In this chapter we get to go a little into Red's dark, mysterious past *In sing-song voice* And guess who comes back! Read on to find out!

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was dark outside. A window creaked open. Robin's eyes shot open from the sound that woke him up. Why was Red entering through his bedroom window?

Robin slowly rolled over while saying, "Red, if you're trying to scare me, its not-" His eyes widened in fear. Forgetting he was in Red's bed, he fell as he scrambled away. He felt the sudden sensation of falling backwards from a high perch. His wrist was quickly grabbed so he didn't fall right on his head and was yanked back up. His stomach rolled uncomfortably in the process. He fell against someone strong and was quickly turned around and pulled into their lap. Robin flailed, trying to get away. "L-Let go of me!"

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, the hand resting at his hip. Robin was pinned to a strong chest.

"You don't want to see me, apprentice? I'm hurt."

Robin tried desperately to get out of Slade's grip. He quickly stopped, his eyes wide. "Nngh…" Robin's eyes quickly shut tight. Slade was massaging his crotch with his full hand. Within seconds, hot air came out of his mouth as he panted. "S-St-Stop…"

Stopping, Slade slid his hand into his boxers and stroked him faster. Sweat was forming on Robin's face and he couldn't help but moan. Slade breathed on his ear as he spoke.

"You must miss feeling this way…"

Robin jerked forward as hard as he could, to hopefully slip away, but Slade's grip was too strong. He squeezed his hip hard as a warning. Robin froze. He was going to-

"Hey, Robin, I'm ho-"

"AAAAH!"

Having just stepped into the bedroom, Red stared wide eyed at Robin when he came into Slade's hand. He gritted his teeth in anger and growled.

"Let go of him!"

Red was about to jump Slade, but he pulled out a knife and held it to Robin's throat. "I wouldn't do anything hasty unless you want Robin's blood all over your bed, boy."

Red's body shook in rage. "Y-You make me _sick_. You are nothing but a coward."

Robin whimpered. "J-Just stop it," he begged. Red moved ever so slightly, making Slade press the sharp blade harder to his throat. Robin clenched his eyes shut tight, leaning his head as far back from the blade as he could. "Red, please."

Red was breathing heavily from the rage inside of him. He stepped back a few feet. "Just…don't hurt him," he pleaded.

Slade backed down slightly. Robin opened his tear-filled eyes. The villain smirked. "You're very smart, _Red X_." Red glared at Slade. "You managed to get past my tight security without triggering the alarm. I am very impressed."

Red growled in anger. "I don't need your praise, bastard. Let Robin go."

Slade wrapped both arms around Robin, the knife resting against his side to use to his advantage. "Robin belongs to me," he said, nuzzling his cheek to Robin's own. He shuddered. "And I don't like it when my property gets stolen."

Red threw his left arm off to the side, yelling, "He's a goddamn human being! Don't treat him like he's just a toy!"

Slade chuckled. "He certainly reacts well enough."

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Stop it! Please!" Red stared at Robin in concern. "What do you want!"

Slade smirked down at him. "I want _you_, little Robin. It's time to come home."

"He's not going anywhere!" Red shouted. "Now get out of my apartment!"

The words barely left his mouth before his eyes widened. There was a thunk sound behind him.A bead of blood dripped down his left cheek. The knife was sticking in the wall behind him.

"I am taking Robin back with me, X," Slade said. "And you will not get in my way."

Tears streamed down Robin's face. "I-I don't want to go w-with you."

Slade shushed him. "I'm not giving you a choice," he said with a purr. "But that doesn't mean we're leaving now."

Red growled at him. "He's not leaving at all! Give Robin back to me!"

"SHUT UP! Stop provoking him!" Red shut his mouth hard. Robin's head fell forward. His eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his face. "S-Slade, what do you want me to do?"

Slade smirked. "I want you to listen to what I have to say. You and Red X both."

Red glared at Slade. "Then fucking say it already!"

Robin whimpered again.

"Patience, X. You will know soon enough." Red became silent, but continued to glare at Slade. "I am not happy that you stole my apprentice, X. I have every reason to kill you for doing so, just like I did your friend's father."

Red growled. "Then it was you that killed Darren." Robin suddenly felt very numb. "You scarred him for life you bastard!"

"I honestly had no choice, boy," Slade countered. "It was necessary to keep my apprentice alive."

Red's eyes narrowed. "Tch!"

Slade smirked. Robin hadn't said anything for a while. "Since Robin is unavailable right now, I need to talk to you privately."

Red glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he said, annoyed. "I will not leave-"

"I know why you don't approve of me," Slade interrupted. Red continued to glare. "Robin doesn't need to know why by me."

Red stared angrily at Slade in silence for a while. He soon nodded. "Fine." After laying the unresponsive Robin aside, Slade stood up and followed Red out of the room. The thief leaned against the dark hallway wall and glared at him. "What all do you know?"

Slade stood in front of him. "I know all too well what your father did to you. You almost swore off any form of love after what he did. That is why you're angry all the time. Your father didn't love you. That hurts you inside, doesn't it, X?"

Red didn't reply. He looked off to the side, falling deep into a memory that never should have been.

_"You're fucking failing science you damn brat?" A sixteen-year-old, red-haired boy with green eyes and his father were in the entryway between the kitchen and living room. "How do you manage that?"_

_The boy, who dubbed himself Red, was annoyed. "I told you before, dad, my science teacher hates me! I turn everything in, but he never gives it back like he does the other kids! This isn't my fault!"_

_Red's dad threw the empty beer bottle past his head, making it break against the wall by the hallway. Red had to duck in order to avoid it._

_"Don't take that tone with me you little shit!"_

_"You're eventually going to forget," Red said calmly._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" his father asked angrily._

_Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Because you're drunk off your ass, that's why! Ever since mom left, you've been a fucking asshole!"_

_Red's dad backhanded him. He turned his head to the side from the force of the blow. He wouldn't look at his dad._

_"Your mother was a little slut! I never want to hear about her in this house again!"_

_Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked quietly._

_Red's dad was taken aback by this. "What did you just say?"_

_Red finally looked at him. "Why do you hate me?"_

_His dad's eyes went wide. Anger crossed his face. "Why you little-" _

_Red yelped when his father grabbed him roughly by the arm. He dragged the struggling boy towards the hall._

_"Dad! What is your fucking problem?" Red's father entered his bedroom. He threw the soon-to-be thief face first onto his bed. Red tried to roll over, but his father pinned him down. "D-Dad, what are you-?"_

_The man growled, plunging his hand underneath Red's stomach. He quickly unbuckled his belt. Red struggled against his father._

_"If I hated you, brat, I wouldn't love you like this!"_

_Red gasped when his father grabbed his dick with his cold hand. With his free hand, he quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. After quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself, Red's father plunged his aching erection into his son's ass. Fear gripped at him._

_"D-Dad! Stop!" Red cried out in pain. Did his father really think raping him was an act of love? "I-I said-! AAAAAH!" Red's head fell forward. He started panting. He shouldn't be enjoying this! His father was stirring him up. "I-I'm going t-to co-"_

_Red cried out when he came into his father's now very hot hand. Seconds later, his father came inside of him, got up, and left without a word. Red slumped against his now dirty bed. Tears formed and fell from his eyes. His father was so drunk that he wouldn't remember what he had just done to his son. Red sobbed against his pillow. How could his father do something so cruel?_

_Red growled from anger, still crying. "Y-Y-You will f-fucking **pay**," he panted out angrily._

_Closing his eyes, Red fell asleep from exhaustion. Later that night, his dad was sitting in his La-Z-Boy chair and watching a sitcom. Red was in the kitchen, making dinner for himself. He hadn't talked to his father since they had their argument earlier that day. Red's ass was killing him, it hurt so much. When he had woken up, he immediately took a long, hot shower. But, no matter how hard he scrubbed, he still felt dirty. How he hated his father._

_"Hurry up with my dinner brat!" his father called from the other room. Red glared at his dinner. Going over to the twelve-piece knife set, he pulled out the sharpest blade they had. Turning around, he headed out of the kitchen. "It's about damn time you-what the fuck are you doing?"_

_Red stood in front of his father, knife in hand. He glared at him, hot, angry tears forming in his eyes._

_"Killing you," he said calmly, yet angrily at the same time._

_Red attacked his father. The man's eyes widened. "Red-!"_

"Red?" Tears trailed down Red's cheeks. Slade raised his hand. Red thought he was going to slap him, but he didn't flinch away. Maybe he needed a slap to the face. Instead, he rested it softly on his cheek. He wiped the tear off his face. "Just know that I will _never_ hurt you the way your father did." Red slowly looked back at him, fresh tears falling. Slade held his face in his hands. "No more crying, little thief."

Reaching to the back of Red's neck with his right hand, Slade closed the tiny gap between them to softly kiss him. Red shuddered against him, but he didn't try getting away. He opened his mouth, allowing Slade's tongue to massage his own. There was a very faint sound of wet lips parting when the kiss was over. Slade stared at him with a small smile.

"Good boy."

Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I still hate you," he said, his tears finally stopping. "I can't forgive you for hurting Robin."

Slade wiped his face with his hands. "And you'll never have to." Red looked away again. "We shouldn't keep Robin waiting." Slade grabbed X's hand. "Come, little thief."

Slade led Red back to the bedroom. Robin sat up when the door closed, finally back from his stupor. The two older men approached the bed. X smiled weakly at him.

"R-Robin? Will you have sex with Slade and me?" Robin stared solemnly at Red. He rubbed at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I need to learn to stop crying."

Slade sat down next to Robin, who wouldn't take his eyes off Red. The man pulled him onto his lap. "Red asked you a question, apprentice." Slade started to remove his armor. "You should answer him."

After staring at Red for a few seconds longer, Robin said, "Okay."

Nodding at his approval, Red removed his clothes and then crawled over to the boy he loved. Smiling at him, he sat on his legs.

"It'll be okay, kid."

Robin nodded numbly. Red carefully removed his boxers and threw them aside. Slade unzipped himself and undressed. Grabbing Robin's hips, he lifted him up and then brought him down onto his aching erection. Red kissed Robin to silence his grunt of slight pain. Slade wrapped his left arm around his stomach before slowly starting to move. At the same time, Red ended the kiss and lowered his head to his groin. He grabbed his penis, lifting the head to his mouth, before engulfing it. He held Robin's hips as he began to suck him off, his head bobbing.

Robin clenched his eyes tight, pleasure forming all over his body. He began to moan. Slade quickened his pace while Red sucked harder. The boy between them felt like he would burst. He never knew that he would have sex with two men at the same time. He couldn't tell who he enjoyed more, Red or Slade.

Robin cried out when he came inside Red's hot mouth a while later. X slowly lifted his head and swallowed the cum down. Falling back, he rested for a moment, trying to regain his breath. Robin panted and moaned while Slade thrust into him faster, his hands gripping his hips roughly. Finally back to normal, Red sat up and watched the two. They were both sweating, their heat and passion mixing together. Still watching, Red realized that he wanted to feel the same thing.

With one last thrust, Slade came. Robin moaned loudly one last time before he slumped back from exhaustion. His hair lay flat on his head, drenched in sweat. Slade smirked down at him.

"It's Red's turn to be a good boy, my little Robin."

The ex-hero gripped at the sheets. He couldn't make himself get up; Slade was still pulsing inside of his tight ass. The man carefully lifted him off his lap, setting him next to him. Leaning forward, he grabbed Red's forearm. The thief allowed him to pull him towards him. Slade turned him around, sitting him in his lap. He couldn't help but groan softly in pleasure after entering him.

"You're very tight, little thief."

Red was already panting as Slade pulsed inside him. Clenching his teeth, he growled. Yearning for more of someone's pulsing member, Robin positioned himself onto Red's lap, facing him. Red grabbed his hips and leaned his head down to lick up his chest. Robin shivered in lust as he fervently licked his nipple. Grabbing Red's hips, Slade thrust upward to enter all the way in. For thirty or so seconds, he helped Red ride him slowly before quickening his pace. X clenched his teeth tight and moaned. He never imagined someone like Slade could make him feel so amazing. It almost frightened him.

Slade quickened his pace again. This caused Red to start thrusting inside Robin, who moaned in pleasure. He gripped Red's shoulders as he used his knees to move up and down on top of him, to meet his delicious thrusts.

"Nngh! Ah, hah!" Red suddenly arched his head back in a loud cry. Slade had bitten into his shoulder, drawing blood right away. "Aaah, f-fuck…"

Red clamped his eyes shut tight. He cried out Slade's name when he burst deep inside of him. Meanwhile, Robin was about to break his teeth, he was clenching them so hard.

"R-Red, you've gotta…m-move f-faster."

As Slade passionately kissed his neck and shoulder, Red bucked his hips harder, making Robin moan. Grabbing his hips tightly, he lifted him a few inches and then slammed him back down hard. Robin tilted his head back to cry out, while moving his waist in a counter-clockwise direction. Red's lifting and dropping quickened after a few seconds, the head of his erection hitting Robin's prostate. Lifting his hands, Robin grabbed his face and then forced their lips together, not caring that he was out of breath already. He opened his mouth to allow Red's tongue to enter and massage his own. Slade glanced at the two boys with a seductive glint in his good eye. An idea was slowly forming in his mind.

After another minute, Red came inside of Robin. He grunted against his mouth, but didn't let up. Red's pace slowed, but became harder. With two more hard thrusts, he stopped and then grabbed Robin's forearms. They pressed their lips tightly together for a few more seconds before they parted with a light smacking sound. They both panted heavily to regain their very shortened breaths. Slumping further on Red's lap, Robin fell forward, resting his forehead against his chest. Red swallowed. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kissed the top of his sweating head, more so for reassurance than anything.

Slade trailed up Red's neck with passionate kisses. His head arched back at the heated passion. When he had some of his strength back, Robin moved off Red, needing to use the bathroom. Pulling Red's face around, Slade kissed his lips passionately. After flipping him over so that their stomachs rested against each other, he fell back against the pillows. X opened his mouth, allowing the wet tongue of Slade's to massage his own. A moan escaped his throat at the intoxicating feeling. Slade lowered his hands to his ass cheeks and squeezed them, making Red tense up for a second. Lifting his ass up, he moved him back an inch and then plunged into him. X cried out from the harsh intrusion. A moan escaped him when Slade started thrusting.

Knowing the thief needed air, Slade ended the kiss and stared up at him with narrowed eyes, panting softly. Holding himself up with his hands on his shoulders, Red panted down at him. His eyes were clenched tight when he quickened his pace, creating heated pleasure through his younger body. Slade's thrusts got faster and harder within seconds. He finally hit X's prostate, sending a huge jolt of pleasure through him.

Robin reemerged from the bathroom and approached the bed. Slade came inside of Red. His arms buckled and he fell, resting his whole body against the man's larger frame. He panted hot air on his chest. Even Slade slumped back from exhaustion. Getting back onto the bed, Robin laid beside the two men, wanting nothing more than to take a long rest. He almost couldn't keep himself up while he used the toilet and his back was hurting again. Slade quickly recovered and looked over at him. Red was still trying to regain his breath. Reaching over, Slade laid a gentle, hot hand on Robin's bruised back, making him flinch.

"Is it hurting again, little Robin?" Slade asked.

Looking at him, Robin nodded. "Just a bit."

Slade smiled softly. "Well then, while Red and I take a shower, you can rest until we get back." Slade ran a hand through his hair. "Okay?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, master."

Finally having his breath back, Red slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position on Slade's legs. Moving back, he stood up and stumbled backwards slightly, but he managed to keep his balance. He jumped off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. Slade turned to the other side of the bed, got down, and then followed him inside. Robin curled up into a ball, resting his head on a cool pillow. His back was hurting even worse now. Slade closed the bathroom door behind him while Red started the shower. Mostly hot water came from the faucet, but neither cared. The glass doors and medicine cabinet mirrors were already fogging up with the intense heat. Red turned the shower head on. Grabbing him around his middle, Slade stepped into the shower, closing the door behind them. He instantly pinned Red to the shower wall. He gasped when he reached around and grabbed his member in his hot hand. He then chuckled.

"Damn y-your hands are t-terribly hot," he said, a small moan escaping his lips when Slade started stroking him. "Ahhh, fuck."

Red rested his arms against the wall for support. Water dripped from his bangs in front of his face. Slade licked his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. He chuckled at the gesture.

"You and Robin are so alike. Even my apprentice shivers at my touch." After two minutes, Red came inside his hand, groaning in satisfaction while doing so. Holding his thighs with his hands, Slade slowly pushed his way into his tight ass, all the way to the hilt. "And you both enjoy my thick cock inside of you."

Slade slowly moved against him, pulling his waist back as he thrust. He then bit into Red's other shoulder, drawing blood there too.

"I-I blame my m-mother." A fairly loud moan escaped Red's mouth when Slade hit a sweet spot. "Sh-She left m-me when I was…s-six-AHHHH!" Slade had quickened his pace. They both moved in perfect rhythm. A flash of what happened to Red entered his mind. Fear and pain welled up inside of him and tears formed in his eyes. "Ah, S-Slade, wait…s-stop." Slade continued what he was doing. Red started to cry, his pain from two years ago coming back to him. "Slade, _please_!"

Hearing the fear in his voice, Slade slowed and then stopped, staring at the back of Red's head. "What is wrong now?"

Red wiped his tears away with one hand and then sniffed. "Sorry, i-it was-" Fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. "I-I just had a s-sudden flashback is all."

"I assume it was about your father?" Red nodded, clenching his eyes shut. After slowly removing himself from him, Slade carefully turned him around. He helped wipe the tears away. Red looked up at him, his face looking like a beaten puppy's. Slade smirked down at him. "I will _never_ be like your father."

Leaning forward, Slade kissed him. Fresh tears trailed down Red's cheeks again. He gripped his arms for support. Ending the kiss, Slade placed his hand on the back of his head and rested it against his chest. Red silently cried against him, tears dripping onto his bare chest.

"Th-Thank you," he said weakly. "…Just let me stay like this for a bit."

Slade wrapped his arms protectively around him. "Of course."

Warm tears trailed down his chest. For once in his life, Slade felt sorry for somebody else. He just thought it would be Robin he would feel sorry for first. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Red finally pulled away. He wiped the dry tear marks off his face.

"It's about time I put the past behind me," he said, turning to the shower rack. "I need to be strong…for Robin."

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he started washing his hair. Meanwhile, Robin was falling asleep. He cursed the other males for being older and more experienced in this sort of thing. Both Red and Slade could last a long time without staying tired. Speaking of which, what was taking them so long in the shower? Robin wanted to be clean for the next round too; if there was going to be another one. Soon the shower stopped. Robin sighed with relief. At least now he could keep himself awake. Three minutes later, Red came out and smiled at him.

"How's your back?"

He sat down next to him.

"It's aching worse than before," Robin replied.

Gently rolling him onto his stomach, Red examined the bruise. The muscles in his back twitched. "It's from using so much energy. You're using your muscles too much." Slade came out of the bathroom a little while later. Red looked over at him. "Do you have anything for Robin's back? It's still hurting him."

Going over to his belt, Slade pulled his ointment out from one of the pockets. Going to Robin's other side, he applied the substance to the bruise. The throbbing slowly eased away.

"Thank you, master."

Slade laid his ointment aside before getting behind Robin and pulling him into his lap gently. "You're welcome, apprentice." He looked at Red. "For now, you will do as I say."

Red nodded. "Okay."

"First, you can't ask Robin questions. No asking him if it's okay to kiss him, et cetera." Red nodded in understanding. "Now while I make him comfortable, you will give him a blow job."

"Okay." Standing up, Red came around to sit in front of Robin. He smiled at him. "We're almost done for the night and then you can take a shower, okay?"

Robin nodded, flinching slightly when Slade rested his hot mouth on his shoulder. Getting onto his stomach, Red rested his hands on his hips, leaned down, and then licked the head of his shaft. Robin rested against Slade, his head moving off to the side at Red's teasing. Soon, he engulfed the pulsing organ. Robin squirmed under the wonderful feeling. It didn't help that Slade's mouth was hot against his skin.

Robin gripped Red's hair, wanting him to move farther down. Slade licked his earlobe, making him shiver. He really had to stop doing that. He moaned as another jolt of pleasure filled his stomach. His hips bucked, causing Red to deep throat. Luckily, he had a weak gag reflex.

"Ahhh…Red…"

_I-I'm going to…_

Robin's head arched back when he came into Red's mouth. The thief pulled away, licking his tongue on the underside. Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's stomach.

"I expect you to swallow."

Red didn't need to be told that. He was going to swallow anyway. Robin rested against Slade, breathing deeply. He was starting to fall asleep. Slade trailed a tongue up his neck and then kissed behind his ear. Robin pushed himself farther against his body, wanting nothing but warmth. Red sat down, waiting for Slade's next instructions. He ran a seductive hand down Robin's chest and stomach.

"Robin, turn around in my lap." Robin did. Slade helped him sit up. Holding the small of his back, he plunged into him. He then looked at Red. "I'm sure Robin can handle double penetration, don't you?"

Robin's eyes widened slightly. Add a second erection? Yeah right! Red seemed to think the same thing.

"I don't know…"

Slade thought of this conundrum for a moment. Once he figured it out, he grabbed Robin's ass cheeks in both hands, spread them as far as he could, and then pulled out halfway.

"Try it now."

Nodding, Red moved up behind him, grabbed the base of his penis, and then tried slipping the organ in. Robin bit down on his tongue to prevent crying out. This was too much. Feeling him tense, Red spoke into his ear.

"Relax. I can't enter you if you close up. Loosen your muscles."

Nodding, Robin took a deep breath and then relaxed his body. Slade helped keep him perfectly vertical by holding him to his body. Red tried again. His penis went in a little easier, but he couldn't shove it in very far. That would soon change when they both started thrusting. Robin bit down on his tongue harder, drawing blood, as they both started moving simultaneously. Slade gripped his hips hard, holding him steady as they thrust upward. After half a minute, their pace quickened and Robin was opening up even more. Both penises inched their way in, sweat and pre-cum helping with the motion. To help out a little more, Red wrapped his arms around Robin and grabbed Slade's strong hips. Robin breathed hot air on his chest, moaning loudly and frequently. He was amazed that he could handle two thick erections at once. He could get used to double penetration as long as he stretched himself well enough beforehand.

Slade finally released Robin's cheeks since he and Red both could fit in the still tight space. It was hard pulling more than halfway out, but they did thrust in hard enough to still touch his prostate. Robin tilted his head back as he moaned. Placing his hands on his hips, Slade started pushing him down as they thrust up, making the full penetration easier. He licked Robin's throat before using one hand to hold Red's neck. The thief was panting and moaning, loving the warmth of Robin's anus. Pulling his head forward, Slade forced their mouths together, making him stop breathing as he kissed him passionately. Red allowed his tongue to slip in and taste him. Their tongues pressed hard together, Slade gaining dominance quickly. Red's eyes were shut tight as the lack of breathing gave him a headache. A muffle of distress escaped his throat.

Slade opened his mouth, so that Red could do the same. Their tongues continued to dance in the air, but Red was able to pant loud and hard. He moaned from the wonderful feeling on his tongue as their saliva mixed together. Some dripped down his chin, which landed on Robin's back. Finally pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Slade placed two fingers in Red's mouth, gathered some saliva, and then moved the wet appendages to Robin's nipple. He gasped when he pinched it and rolled it around. It shriveled up and hardened under the saliva, sending jolts of intense passion through his chest, down his stomach, and into his crotch. Grabbing one of his hands, Slade moved it to his own chest and made Robin touch him. He helped him explore his body before letting go and grabbing his hips again. Robin used both hands now, trailing them over his tight pectorals and up to his shoulders. He craned his head up and tried to kiss him. Slade grabbed his chin and pulled his head forward until their mouths were pressed hard together. It didn't last long since Robin was way out of breath. Any second now, and Slade and Red would cum.

Red came inside of Robin's ass first. He panted hot air on his back before kissing his shoulder. Robin arched his head back, letting out a loud moan. Slade was still thrusting. With the added semen from Red, he was able to slip in and out easily. The thief pulled his penis out, but kept the head in. Cum spilled out and ran down his cock, dripping onto his bed. When Slade pulled part way out again, Red's penis slipped free, cum dripping heavily from it. Robin felt the organ slip free. He was very stretched, so it felt like Slade's penis was less wide than it actually was. With a final, harder thrust, he came.

"AHHHH, SLADE!"

Robin expected him to stop since he lasted so long, but all Slade did was slow his pace. His thrusts were much fiercer than before and the tip shoved into his prostate. Robin arched back and let out a cry. Sitting down, Red watched them finish up, seeing Robin's body shaking uncontrollably.

'_Robin must be hurting. He must be tired too.'_

With one last, hard push, Slade was done. Robin's sweaty body slumped against his larger frame, breathing heavily. His hair was coated in sweat and dripping off the ends. Slade looked at Red.

"We're done for tonight. Robin needs a hot bath for his back. Start it for him." Nodding, Red got off the bed and entered his bathroom, shutting the door behind him and then starting the hot bath water. Slade lifted Robin off his limp shaft and laid them both down. He held him flush against his chest and stomach. Robin turned his head, placing his hot cheek on his chest. "Did you enjoy yourself, my little Robin?"

Robin closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Y-Yes…master."

Slade smiled, running his hand through his drenched hair. "Good boy." They became silent, Robin still breathing heavily through his nose. He was slowly falling asleep. "You do realize we have to return to the hideout, don't you, Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes a bit, suddenly becoming sad. "But, I don't want to leave Red. He…He said he loved me."

Gently gripping his hair, Slade lifted his gaze up. His other hand lightly touched his sweating cheek. "That's why I have decided to let Red X join me. Then you can be with him whenever you want."

Robin stared into his eyes before sighing contentedly. "I'm sure he'll be okay with that."

They heard the water turn off. Inhaling deeply, Slade sat up, holding Robin in his arms. Getting out of bed, he carried him to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. Red laid a fresh towel on the toilet seat. Slade set Robin in the hot water. Almost instantly, he felt better. Standing up straight, Slade looked at Red.

"We have some important business to discuss."

Looking at Robin, Red said, "I'll see you in a bit."

Slade led him out of the bathroom. Red shut the door behind them. Robin took a deep breath and went under the surface. He came up two minutes later, his hair sopping wet. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing his filthy hair. Meanwhile, Slade was discussing Red's future.

"When I send you out on assignments, it will mostly be stealing. In becoming my second apprentice, you can be with Robin whenever you want. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday night, you will sleep with Robin while on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights Robin sleeps with me." Red looked at the floor. "…You can leave your old life behind, Red. And you want to make Robin happy, don't you?"

Red blinked slowly. He looked up at Slade. "I'd do anything for Robin. I would even stop you from ever hurting him like you did last time." Red glared at Slade. "I will never forgive you for raping him."

Slade snorted. "It was an accident, created by anger. I would never hurt Robin like that on purpose." Red was about to protest, but Slade stopped him. "I don't expect any forgiveness from you. I don't care if you hate me for what I did. Besides, hate sex is better than none at all."

Red couldn't help but snort amusingly at that comment, though their was no smirk behind it. He then nodded. "Fine, I will become your other apprentice. Just as long as I can be with Robin, I don't care who I am. I just want him to be happy."

Slade nodded. "We'll return to my base in the morning. And don't worry about quitting your job, I've already done it for you."

Red nodded in understanding. "Okay. Then I'll pack the Red X suit later when Robin's in bed." He turned to his bathroom. "When he's done, I need a shower." He started for the door. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Opening the door, Red walked in. Robin was scrubbing his body with soap. Red grinned at him. "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily, kid."

Robin started washing the suds away. "Did you decide to join Slade, then?"

Red walked over and sat on the floor. He rested his arms on the side of the tub. "I did it for you, not him."

Robin smiled. "You care about me that much, huh?"

Leaning over, Red ran a hand down Robin's wet hair. "Like I implied once before, I love you more than stealing, kid."

Robin smiled at Red. "Thank you."

Smiling, Red leaned forward and kissed his lover. "Anything for you, my beautiful, little Robin." Robin finished up and got out. Red handed him the towel. Robin dried his hair with it. "By the way, I think you have a cute little butt, kid."

Robin glared at Red over his shoulder. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He finished drying his body. Red handed him clean, black boxers. Robin slipped them on, stretched, and yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

Red wrapped his arms around him. "Yep, 'cause tomorrow is a new day."

Looking over his shoulder, Robin smiled at him. "Yeah, it is."

Red smiled weakly. "Can I kiss you, little birdie?" Turning around in Red's arms, Robin leaned forward and rested his lips against his mouth. This time, he stuck his tongue inside the warm space. Red allowed him to caress his tongue. He then deepened the kiss, their wet tongues dancing against each other. Red ended the kiss and smiled. "Time for bed, pretty birdie."

They left the bathroom, closing the door on the way out. Slade was waiting for them. "You get to sleep on the couch," he said to Red. "Your bed won't fit more than two people."

Red scratched the back of his head. "It's a pull-out couch. It can fit four people." Slade nodded. He led Robin out while Red got the pillows and blankets off the bed. Robin got the bed part pulled out after throwing the cushions aside. Red tossed everything on the fold out and then they started getting ready for bed. "I'm going to shower."

Red was a little reluctant to keep Robin alone with Slade, so he showered quickly and then joined them. Slade pulled Robin up against his warm, naked chest. Red lay in front of them, pulling the blanket over his and Robin's bodies. Slade didn't bother covering up. Red gripped the back of Robin's head and then kissed him. Robin kissed back, making Slade snort.

"Have you forgotten tonight is Monday?"

Ignoring him, Red ended the kiss and smiled at Robin. "Good night, pretty birdie."

Robin closed his eyes. Red's eyes drooped. They soon closed completely as sleep consumed him. Slade watched the two boys as they slept. He wanted to sleep, but his insomnia was keeping him awake.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	12. Searching For A Weakness

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

"Why did you join Slade in the first place?"

It was Thursday night. Red X and Robin were in their own room.

"It was because of a dream I had," Robin replied, not looking at Red.

The thief sighed. "What happened?"

Blushing, Robin told Red his dream. The thief's eyes were wide.

"I couldn't hide what I felt anymore, so I went to Slade and became his apprentice." They were silent for a moment. "I guess fate brought us together, huh?"

Red smiled weakly at him. "Fate's a bitch," he said with a small chuckle. "But, yeah, most likely. Too bad it brought a whole lot of pain with it." The two boys were quiet again. "Do you really want to be here?"

Robin shook his head. "Not as much as before. I liked it when it was just you and me."

Red nodded in agreement. "Now it's just you and me every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. It kind of sucks."

Robin let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, it does."

Red placed his arm over Robin's shoulder, holding him to his side. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled. "I love you too."

Red buried his face in his hair. They were silent. An hour later, they got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Slade kicked Red in the chest. He fell back, his arms crossed over his face. He crashed into the floor. He quickly rolled backwards and stood up, dodging a sweeping kick to his feet. He landed a few feet from Slade, panting. They had been fighting for two, long hours already, neither letting up for the other. Red had a few bruises, but nothing was broken; he was too fast. Red aimed a punch to Slade's face. He easily stopped it, yanked his arm behind his back, turned him around, and pinned him to his chest.

"I win," he said, pushing him away. Red pulled his arm forward, rubbing it near the shoulder. He turned to glare at Slade. "You're very sloppy. Robin can do better than that."

Red growled quietly. "Not everyone's the same," he said, annoyed. "Of course he's better than me."

Slade slapped him. "You need to loosen your tongue, boy."

Slade turned his back on Red and started walking towards the wall where four water bottles were sitting. Red stuck his tongue out at him without him looking. Slade threw one of the bottles to him, which he caught one-handed. He chugged half of it in seven seconds. He then took a deep breath while pausing.

"When can I start stealing again?"

Slade looked at him. "Tomorrow night. I want you to steal a prototype laser for me."

Red drank more water. "Sounds easy enough," he said with a smirk. "I _am_ the master thief."

Slade approached him. Red threw the empty water bottle aside and stood in a fighting stance. "I don't care how you pin me, just do it."

Slade instantly attacked, starting the game all over again. Later that night, Robin crawled into Slade's bed. He was in the shower. He curled up and closed his eyes. The water shut off and Slade emerged with a towel around his waist. He smirked at Robin lying in his bed.

"Tired already, Robin?" he asked, approaching. "But we haven't had fun yet."

Robin didn't reply. He was missing Red already. "I'm not in the mood, sorry," he finally said.

Slade dropped the towel to the floor before getting into bed behind Robin. He laid his arm over his side, pulling him against his warm chest. "Well I am, pretty bird," he said seductively, kissing his shoulder gently. Robin shivered softly. His stomach always tingled when Slade's hot mouth touched his skin. "Now hold still."

Robin's breath hitched in his throat when Slade forced his pulsing self inside his tight ass. He wrapped his arm across his stomach, pulling him even closer. Robin moaned slightly. Slade slipped his other arm under his left hip and grasped his stomach with both hands. He slowly moved against him. His pace quickened almost instantly. Robin moaned when he hit a sweet spot.

"Ah, Slade…"

Robin's master rolled over on top of him, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. Robin propped himself up on his arms and then moaned again. Resting his hands by his sides, Slade quickened his pace. Robin was pushed farther and farther into the bed, shivers of lust raking over his body. He was panting, his eyes closed. Slade moaned loudly this time when he neared ejaculation. He grunted upon his release. Robin hung his head from exhaustion. Slade moved slow, but fierce, a few more times before stopping and panting. Pulling out of Robin, he fell over sideways, rolling over onto his back. Robin carefully laid himself down, breathing hard. Slade chuckled lightly.

"So, tell me, Robin… What's sex like with your little boyfriend?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes to look at Slade. "What kind of question is that?"

Slade smirked. "It's a simple question, really. Does he give you _everything_ you desire?"

Robin stared expressionlessly at him. He blinked. "Mostly," he replied, turning his head away.

Robin would like to say, 'Red is one hundred times better than you', but he knew that wouldn't sit well with him. He still had yet to feel Slade's heartbeat to find out.

"Who do you think is more experienced: me or Red?"

Robin closed his eyes. "You, obviously."

Slade smirked. "I think you're lying, pretty bird. What has he done that I haven't, hm?"

Robin didn't reply. The steady pace of his moving back told Slade that he had fallen asleep. Shaking his head in amusement, he stood up and left the room. Red was almost asleep when his door slid open and Slade walked in. He ignored him. Red would fall asleep in two more seconds. His eyes suddenly shot open. Great…

"Ugh, I want to sleep. Its not even Sunday…!"

Slade kissed Red's shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. "Robin fell asleep already. There's no one else to have sex with except you."

Red gripped his arm when he kissed his shoulder again. "Being fucked right now doesn't sound appealing." He squirmed under Slade's touch. His mouth was too much. "Don't you ever sleep?"

Slade lowered his right hand to Red's crotch. His breath hitched in his throat when he started stroking him. His body was reacting exactly the same way Slade thought it would. Unable to help himself, he grabbed his hand and made it move a little faster and harder. He then gritted his teeth, a moan escaping his throat. Slade chuckled against his skin.

"Good boy."

Red moaned again. He couldn't take his teasing anymore. "Ugh, take me now," he pleaded hungrily.

Slade was more than happy to comply. Quickly rolling him over, he yanked the boxers off his legs and threw them to the floor. Red grunted loudly when he quickly pushed himself all the way in. He started moving at a fast pace, unlike a slow pace with Robin. Red was just a tad bit stronger than Robin and he had more experience. He could also endure a lot more. Red moaned.

"Ah!" He was already starting to pant. "Fuck…"

He arched his head back on the next thrust. Slade leaned down and attacked his throat, lightly scraping his teeth over the area of his Adam's apple. Red turned his head to the side. This was too much.

"A-Almost…"

Red dug his nails into Slade's muscled back. With one final, hard thrust, he came, making Red cry out in ecstasy.

"N-No… Don't…s-stop. I…"

Slade smirked. "If y-you insist…"

There was a pause before Red grunted loudly. Slade was sitting back on his legs, gripping his sides almost painfully. He started moving again, making Red moan even louder. He gripped his arms, his head hovering a few inches off the bed. Slade quickened his pace yet again.

"Gah, shit… AAAAAAAH!"

Red flopped back down on the bed, panting with his eyes closed. Slade's shoulders heaved as he breathed heavily. Getting off him, he rested beside him. Red gulped in air. Slade chuckled as he panted.

"I-I h-hope you enjoyed it as m-much as I did, l-little thief."

Red rolled over, falling out of bed. Slade couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, shut up!" Red said, annoyed, pushing himself up. "I-I'm disoriented. Ah…" Red fell back down, unable to keep himself up. He breathed heavily against the stone floor, the cold surface cooling him off. He chuckled. "Christ, I can't move my legs."

Slade sat up, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I still expect to see both you and Robin in the morning," he said, turning to get out of bed. He walked around it, easily picked Red off the floor, and then gently placed him on the mattress. "Six o'clock sharp."

Red was breathing at a steady pace now. He had his eyes closed lightly. "Yeah, I know the rules," he said sleepily.

Slade smiled softly. "Good night, little thief." Red could only mumble in response. He slowly drifted… Slade scratched the back of his head. "At least you can sleep."

Slade was about to leave, but Red said, "Huh?" Slade stopped to look at him. Red had his chest lifted off the bed to see him. "The infamous villain Slade doesn't sleep?" Slade didn't reply. "How come?"

Slade stared at him expressionlessly. "Nightmares keep me awake."

Without another word, Slade left. Red stared at the door for a few seconds in silence. "So you do have a weakness." Red sighed. "Doesn't help me much." He rolled over. "I'll keep searching, Robin. I promise."

Closing his eyes, Red drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Red allowed Robin to punch him in the face. Slade was a bit irritated about it since he was barely fighting back. Robin wasn't very happy about it either.

"Red, just kick me or something, will you?"

Red dodged another punch. He laughed nervously. "I don't want to," he said, letting Robin's fist hit his crossed arms in front of his face.

"Why not?"

Red flew back, crashing into the floor. He quickly got up, blocking another kick with his arms. "Because I-" Red suddenly flew back into the wall. He fell face first onto the floor. Robin stood in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Robin glared at him. "Like you could."

Pushing himself up, Red chuckled. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he said, swaying slightly as he stood. "That's why I don't want to risk it."

"So you're going to let me keep pounding you?"

Red grinned. "It builds up strength, duh." Red suddenly fell forward and spluttered. He groaned. "You knocked the wind right out of me."

Slade pulled his fist away. "I only used half my strength, boy."

Red chuckled. "You could kill someone with full power then."

Robin stared at the two nervously. Was Red okay?

"If Robin can endure the pain I may inflict on him, he'll endure yours. Now fight back."

Red rubbed his sore stomach with his arm. "Can we take a break first?" Slade gave him an annoyed look. "I'll take that as a no." He pushed himself away from the wall. "Kid, I apologize ahead of time if I hurt you."

Robin smirked. "Trust me, you won't."

Slade walked off. He watched the boys recommence in fighting. He smirked. Both boys moved so gracefully. It was a good thing tonight was Sunday. Slade lightly licked his lips at the thought of both of them in his bed tonight. He was looking forward to it.

Red dodged a punch and then quickly countered by sending a strong, roundhouse kick at Robin's head, making him fly off to the side. He crashed a few feet away from Red as he landed on his feet. He sweat dropped.

"Hey, Robin? Are you okay?"

Robin slowly pushed himself up and rested a hand on his burning cheek. "J-Just peachy." He rubbed the red spot in the shape of Red's foot on his face. The pain subsided. "You almost knocked out a tooth." Robin attacked Red again. The thief back flipped away from the next kick. Landing in a crouch on his feet, he pushed off, aiming a fist for Robin's stomach. "GAH!"

Robin flew backwards, crashing into the floor and landing on his back. Red was panting. "I…I h-hit you pretty h-hard, huh?" Robin groaned. Feeling exhausted, Red fell onto his ass, holding his body up with his arms. "Jesus fucking Christ and the Holy Spirit, kid."

Unable to keep himself up, Red fell onto his back. Slade stopped in between them, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't realize you two wanted me so badly," he said with a chuckle.

Red laughed in between breaths. "O-Oh yeah. Its Sunday. Damn."

Robin slowly pushed himself up, clutching his stomach with his arm. "Red…that really hurt." He paused. "Goddammit."

Red grinned hugely, his eyes closed. "Victory is mine, pretty birdie!"

Slade shook his head in amusement. His boys were really something else. "You two deserve a break. I'll give you two hours."

Red sighed contentedly. "Thank you."

Robin fell back down. "Thank you, master."

Slade smirked. He could wait for tonight. He was more interested in seeing what the two boys did while they were alone.

"Just stay in here. I'll be back later."

"Okay," they both said in unison.

Shaking his head again, Slade turned around and left. The two boys lay motionless for at least seven minutes before both sat up at the same time. Red looked at Robin.

"What do you want to do for two hours?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Smirking, Red crawled over to him. He hovered over Robin as he sat back on his arms. "I would like to fuck you at this exact moment, but I have the strangest feeling that there's a microscopic camera floating around in here."

Robin nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Smiling, Red leaned forward until his lips touched Robin's own. He kissed him briefly. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled. "I love you more."

Chuckling, Red kissed him again. Robin wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. Red pushed him onto his back and then straddled him. They kissed passionately for a little while before Red came up for air.

"We'll see who loves who more later tonight," he said with a smile. "I'm betting its me."

Robin smirked. "We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

"That we will."

Red went down for another kiss. Meanwhile, Slade sighed in disappointment. Watching the two lovers kiss didn't do it for him. He wanted to see more of it with his own eye. Slade smirked.

"Tonight, things will go my way."

Reaching over, he turned off the monitor, stood up, and left his control room.

* * *

Robin blushed in embarrassment. The three men were naked in the master bedroom. Slade had just finished telling them his plans for the night. "Y-You want to watch both of us have sex? While you're in here?"

Slade smirked. "I can't make myself any more clearer, pretty bird."

Red chuckled nervously. "That's going to be awkward. Does voyeurism turn you on?"

"That's why it's called voyeurism, little thief."

Red rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure you want to watch?"

"Yes, I do."

Red looked at Robin, who was still blushing. "We may as well do it then. How hard could it be?"

Robin sighed. "Oh boy."

Red quickly straddled him, smiling. "Just close your eyes, pretty birdie, and you'll do fine."

Robin smiled. "Okay."

Nodding, Red slowly entered inside of him, going all the way to the hilt. Robin closed his eyes as he started moving inside of him. Slade watched them, a lustful smirk on his face. It would take a few seconds for him to get turned on. Red quickened his pace. Robin gripped his sides, feeling the heat radiating off him. He moaned.

"Ah, f-faster…Red…"

Red did just that, grunting while doing so. Robin moaned again, making Slade shiver in lust. He loved hearing Robin make such beautiful sounds. His dick was pulsing painfully. Leaning back against the headboard, he grabbed his aching member and slowly started stroking it. Robin continued to moan, causing him to quicken his strokes. He soon started panting. It had been a long time since he pleasured himself last that it almost hurt. He just needed the right motivation: two hot boys fucking each other senseless. Slade growled.

"Dammit…"

Slade seriously needed some tight ass because masturbation just wasn't cutting it. Luckily, Red came inside of Robin half a minute later. Slade burst into his hand and on the bed at that moment, which was good for the three of them. Red chuckled.

"S-Seems l-like Slade couldn't c-control himself."

Slade glared at him. "Just get over here, brat."

Red pulled out of Robin. Slade grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. He bucked his hips, forcing his agonizing, pulsing self into his very tight ass.

"Jesus you're greedy."

Slade ignored his stupid comment. Wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach, he started moving him. He quickened his pace within seconds. Red clenched his eyes and teeth tight. Slade was way too big right now. He panted and moaned loudly as he continued to fuck him. Robin decided long ago that he wanted to go to bed, so he closed his eyes and tried to block out the moans coming from the two older men.

Red moaned when Slade started jerking him off with one hand. His eyes quivered behind his lids from clenching them shut so tightly. Soon, Robin couldn't take it anymore. Turning around to face Slade, he practically crawled over to him. Slade allowed him to kiss his mouth right before he came inside of Red. Moving his other hand to Robin's cheek, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He massaged Robin's tongue with his own. Red, meanwhile, lifted himself off Slade's lap. He moved to the foot of the bed, allowing him to pull Robin on top of him. Gripping his hips with his strong hands, Slade pulled him on top of his aching erection, entering all the way to the hilt. Robin moaned when he started moving inside of him.

Elsewhere, a phone rang. Jumping up over the back of the couch, Beast Boy ran over and picked it up.

"Hello? Teen Titans member Beast Boy speaking? May I ask who's calling?" A muffled, male's voice spoke. "Yeah, okay, dude, I'll put you on speaker so the others can hear. Hold on." Pulling the phone back from his ear, Beast Boy pushed the red button labeled SPKR. "Can you hear me now?"

_"Yes, I can hear you."_

Beast Boy grinned. "Okay, so Craig, where are you calling from?"

He returned to the couch as Craig replied, _"__Pizza Palace."_

Cyborg took the phone from Beast Boy. "If this is about the broken table, I can explai-"

_"N-No, that's not why I'm calling. I remembered you giving us a flier about your missing leader, and I called to talk to you about it."_

Everyone was attentive now.

"Continue," Raven said.

There was a deep sigh in the receiver. _"__A co-worker of mine kept bringing in his friend to work and everyone called him Robin. I didn't think about it before until __**after**_ _you gave us that flier," _Craig explained. _"__Just a few days ago, my co-worker and Robin stopped coming into work. The last day at work after he left, a weird, old guy with white hair and a black eye patch over his right eye came into the shop and he told us that Red, my co-worker, decided to quit his job and move away. Right then I knew something was horribly wrong."_

Cyborg nodded. "So you think your friend is missing then?"

_"I have a horrible feeling, yes."_

"Why do you think that?"

_"…I may not have known Red personally, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't send some stranger in to tell us he was quitting his job. He would've told us face-to-face and said good-bye if he did. And Robin never came back to the shop either."_

Beast Boy's ears drooped back.

"How long has it been since they stopped coming in?" Cyborg asked.

_"Since Tuesday. On Monday, Red left to take Robin home because he wasn't feeling well. Red came right back to continue working."_

All the Titans looked at each other. Cyborg returned to the phone. "Craig, if you find out anything else, make sure you contact us immediately. We'll look for Red and his friend."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. _"__Thank you. If you find them, can you make sure to tell us? We're really worried about them."_

"We will let you know. We promise. Thank you for calling, Craig. Good night."

Cyborg waited for Craig to hang up before ending the call. Raven returned the phone to its charger with her powers.

"What all do we know, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg thought for a long time. "Well, first, Robin went missing, then this boy, Red, brought in a friend by the name of Robin to his work. Now they both are missing, the Red X suit had recently been stolen, and Slade has stopped terrorizing the city."

"Then that would mean our information is connected somehow," Raven said in monotone.

"Yes, but how?" Starfire asked.

The Titans stopped to think.

"I have a bad feeling," Cyborg said. His friends paid close attention to him. "Maybe, somehow, Red stole the Red X suit and dubbed himself as such. And how many teenagers would name themselves after our missing leader?"

"Sounds fishy to me dudes."

Starfire looked disheartened. "Oh, I do hope friend Robin is alright."

Raven didn't smile as she said, "Robin can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Red."

"Do you think Slade is behind this?" Cyborg asked her.

"I don't know. But he's our prime suspect right now. We have to find him and see if he _is_ behind Robin's sudden disappearance."

The Titans nodded. Back at the Haunt, Robin was safely snug away, asleep. Slade was gripping Red's forehead with his right hand as he moved in and out of him from behind. Red grunted when he quickened his pace. Closing his eyes tight, he gritted his teeth.

"AAAAAH!"

Red dropped his head to the bed, breathing heavily. He felt Slade slowly slide out and lay beside him. Red allowed him to pull his sweating body up against his chest. He was slowly drifting…

"For some r-reason, you remind me of my son."

Red opened his eyes slightly. "Your son?" he asked tiredly.

Slade chuckled lightly. "He always got what he wanted, whether he cried or pouted about it."

Red closed his eyes. "Does your family know you kill people and fuck teenage boys?"

Slade's eyes suddenly narrowed slightly in sadness. "They're dead."

Silence filled the room. Red breathed silently from his nose. "Is that why you are the way you are, then?"

Slade snuggled closer to Red. "Perhaps…"

Red couldn't help but feel sorry for the psychotic villain. He was a bastard because his family was dead.

_The perfect weakness. We'll be out of here before you know it, kid._

That was the last thing Red thought about before sleep consumed him.


	13. Seeing Is Believing

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The sounds of clashing bo staves rang through the hot, stale air. Gears rotated high in the ceiling. Every once in a while, steam would burst out from the working machines.

Robin jumped back to dodge the end of a staff aimed for his stomach. Slade lunged again, aiming for his face. Crouching down, Robin jumped high over his head, landed behind him, and then spun around, aiming his staff for his back. Slade dodge rolled forward. He spun around when he landed back on his feet and threw an _S_-shaped boomerang at Robin, which he deflected with his staff. It flew off to the side and crashed into the floor. He back flipped several times and landed by the discarded weapon. Quickly yanking it up, he threw it from his left side.

Slade bent back to avoid getting sliced. He placed his hands on the floor, jumped back onto his feet, and threw his staff at Robin. He turned sideways, snatching out at the flying projectile. He easily caught it. After twirling it around impressively, he turned to face Slade. He held the staff horizontal to his body in front of him.

"How was that, master?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You did an excellent job, apprentice." Slade approached Robin, who retracted both staves. Slade took his back from him. "You may have a well-deserved break."

Robin placed his staff back in his utility belt. "Thank you, master." Slade patted his shoulder as he walked past him. Robin stared down at the floor. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Master?"

"Yes, Robin?"

The teen turned halfway to look at Slade. "Why do you love me?"

Slade stopped. He was silent and unmoving for a few seconds. He then turned sideways to look at him. "We had this discussion once before, Robin. I do not need a reason to love someone."

Looking off to the side, Robin rubbed his right arm up and down a few times. "Can I have a reason?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

Slade's eye widened ever so slightly. "You want a reason?"

Robin looked up at him with slight puppy-dog eyes. "Yes, please, master."

Turning to face him fully, Slade approached Robin. He grasped his chin gently and made him look up at him. "It's because I do, Robin. That is all that matters."

Robin stared deep into his eye. Getting up on tip-toes, he rested his right hand on the orange side of Slade's mask and kissed the grates. Reaching up, Slade slowly removed it. Dropping the metal face covering to the floor, he grasped Robin's face with both hands and passionately kissed him. He deepened it several times.

They slowly made their way backwards to a wall. Robin rested his hands on Slade's sides, undid his belt, and then unzipped his Kevlar pants. Slade lowered his hands to the boy's own waist and removed his belt. It clattered to the floor. He slid his hands down into the boxers and around to the back, sliding gloved hands over his ass. Slade ended the kiss to stare expressionlessly down at him. Robin stared back, now more than ever wanting to speak his mind. If he got punished for it, then so be it.

"Do you know what I love about you?" he asked quietly.

_Your heart-_

"Absolutely nothing."

Slade felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. He did not like the tone of his glaring boy's voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why you little-"

Robin flew off to the side after Slade tossed him away from the wall. He crashed onto his right side, his hand at the side of his head. He sat up, clutching his throbbing shoulder that he had fallen on. Slade approached him angrily.

"I'm sick of this crap," Robin said angrily, clumsily standing up and backing away. "Red was right, you only care about yourself!" Robin flew back again, crashing onto his back. He attempted to sit up again. "Y-You don't love me-Gah!" Robin rolled backwards several times before a wall stopped him short, his back crashing into it. He slid down the wall, his arms lying at his sides. He opened his eyes halfway. "But Red does."

Robin's head flew off to the side after Slade kicked him. Blood splattered the floor and dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Slade glared down at him, his anger clouding his mind.

"You'll wish you hadn't said that."

A smirk formed on Robin's face. "I only wish I had said it sooner." That was Slade's last straw. Grabbing a painfully, tight grip to Robin's hair, he dragged him away from the wall, then threw him to the floor. Robin shakily pushed up with his hands. He grunted when Slade yanked him into his lap. He gasped airily when he thrust his hand in between his thighs. Slade slowly started to stroke him. "Nngh!"

Robin opened his mouth to pant out hot air. Sweat was forming on his brow and between his legs. He felt Slade's erection on the lower part of his back. He moaned when he quickened his pumps. Slade chuckled in his ear.

"Good boy," he said in his seductive purr.

Robin continued to pant. His uniform was constricting painfully around Slade's hand and his arousal. He bucked his hips farther into the hot hand and whimpered. "I-It…hurts-Guh!" Slade had yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. Wrapping his arm around Robin's stomach, he lifted him up and managed to pull his erection out of his boxers with his free hand. With quick reflexes, he brought Robin down harshly onto his hard, pulsing cock. Panic suddenly gripped him. "W-Wait… Stop…"

Robin clenched his eyes shut as Slade moved him with his arm. It was starting to become painful. He growled. Slade leaned against him, breathing hot air on his shoulder. He lowered his hand and continued jerking him off. Robin's body tensed, causing him pain. He thought Slade had learned the first time. Robin muffled his cry of pain when Slade bit into his shoulder. He tried to pull away, but this resulted in more agonizing pain. Slade sucked up blood as it came out of the bite wound.

_'I…I can't believe he's doing it…a-again.'_

Slade quickened his pace from behind, the tightness of his apprentice exciting him. Robin whimpered. Slade's hand easily slid over his penis from the pre-cum and sweat. Robin clawed at the floor. He could feel just how close Slade was to exploding.

"GAAAH!"

Robin's body was shaking. Slade kept moving him, even though he had finished ejaculating ten seconds ago. With one final, hard thrust, he stopped, panting hot air on his bruising shoulder. Regaining his breath, Slade threw him off his lap. Robin crashed face-first into the steel floor. Tears of pain formed in his eyes. He tried pushing himself up, but Slade kicked him in the stomach, making him puke up water from his mouth and into his nose. He coughed violently. Coming around to the front of him, Slade grasped his throat with one hand and easily lifted him up, his feet a few inches from the floor. Robin clawed at his gloved hand and flailed his feet. Curling his free hand in a fist, Slade punched him hard in the stomach, winding him.

"Pathetic…"

Slade threw Robin towards a wall. He crashed head first into it before sliding to the floor. A small trail of blood stained the wall. He tried to rest his hand on the wound, but one of Slade's boomerangs stabbed it to the wall. His fingers twitched from the pain. He tried to pull his hand free, but the sharp end was stuck tight into the wall. Blood trailed down his wrist and arm. He growled in pain.

"T-Take it…o-out!"

Robin reached up with his free hand. Grasping the other end, he tried to pull the boomerang loose, but his fingers slid over the blade, cutting into his hand. He cried out in pain. Walking up to him, Slade grabbed the blade and easily pulled it out from the wall. Blood splattered the floor. Robin was screaming in agony. His hands shook violently as he held them to his face to see the damage. He was almost violently ill on the floor.

"Has your little boyfriend been telling you lies, pretty bird?" Slade asked, still holding the bloody boomerang.

Robin clenched his hands into fists, despite the excruciating pain. "Th-They're not…l-lies-"

The words hardly came out of his mouth before Slade threw the boomerang at his right thigh. Robin quickly grabbed the boomerang with both hands and tried to pull it out.

"Yes, Robin, they are lies."

Robin yanked the weapon from his bleeding leg and dropped it to the floor. "H-Hurting me like this isn't love!"

Slade sent a swift kick to the side of Robin's head. He rolled over several times before stopping on his right side. He placed his hand to the floor to push himself up, but he slipped and fell back down. Slade crouched in front of him, his arms resting on his knees.

"There's a deep saying out there, Robin…" Reaching down, Slade gripped his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "Love hurts."

Slamming Robin back onto the floor, Slade stood up and hovered over him. Robin breathed heavily up at him, tears in his eyes. They soon drooped from exhaustion. Closing his eyes, Robin fell unconscious, blood slowly pooling out from the back of his head. Slade stared silently down at him, not noticing the training room door sliding open.

"Slade, its eight o'clock. Shouldn't you two be-?" Red stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. He suddenly felt very numb as he saw Robin bleeding, unconscious, on the floor in front of Slade. Red quickly became very angry, realizing that Slade had caused this. "What did you fucking do to him?!"

Slade slowly turned his head to look at him. Red stepped back upon seeing the hard glare from his lone eye. "This is what happens when you tell my apprentice lies, X."

Red stared at him in angry confusion. "What?"

Ignoring Red's question, Slade reached down and picked Robin up into his arms. He then stood up straight and faced Red. Without a word, he walked past him and out the door. Red quickly turned and followed him. After a few minutes of silent walking, they reached the infirmary. Slade entered and headed for a medical bed. He set the bleeding boy down on it. Red watched in anger as Slade cleaned Robin's wounds. He clenched his teeth and growled.

_'Bastard…'_

"What did you do to him you fucking bastard? I know you caused those wounds! I have the right to know what you did to him!"

"I would refrain from yelling if I were you, Red," Slade said, not looking at him.

But Red wouldn't hear any of it. "No! It's about time I spoke my mind! The only thing you think Robin's good for is to fuck his brains out! And then you have the nerve to beat the shit out of him and-!"

Red was suddenly sent crashing into the floor. He slid backwards. Placing his hand beside his head, he stopped himself. Slade approached him.

"Don't make me put you in the same position my apprentice is in, Red," he said angrily.

Red pushed himself up. "G-Go ahead," he said, his voice ragged. "At least I'll know how he _feels_."

Pulling him to his feet, Slade pushed him towards the door. Red fell forward, but managed to keep his balance.

"Get out," Slade said angrily.

Red spun around to face him. "No," he said defiantly. "Let me take a walk in his shoes and show me the pain you put him through."

Slade stepped towards him. "I said out."

Red threw his right arm out to the side. "Put me through his pain you motherfuck-!" Red crashed into the wall by the infirmary door. Sliding down it, his head slumped forward. Closing his eyes, he chuckled as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "So that's how it started." Slade stopped a few feet from him, glaring. "He told you something you didn't like…and you made his mouth bleed." Red chuckled again. His body shook from it. "Go on, keep beating the crap out of me." He slowly raised his head, a smirk on his face. "Or are you too chicken shit?"

Slade's body was shaking in rage. Stalking over to Red, he grabbed a hold of his red hair and pulled him to his feet. Red growled at the sudden pain.

"If you want to feel his pain…then so be it."

Slade practically dragged Red into the middle of the large medical room. He then threw him to the floor. Red tried to get up, but Slade quickly pulled him into his lap, like he had done with Robin. But this time, he paused at his belt.

"Go on," Red said behind clenched teeth. "Rape me like you did to him. Let me feel his pain."

Staring expressionlessly down at him, Slade unbuckled his belt and yanked it off his waist. He quickly forced his hand in between his thighs. Red bucked his hips farther into the gloved hand. Slade violated him the exact same way he had done to Robin. Red chuckled.

"I-Is th-that the best you c-can do?" He growled. "Come on! I-I want to f-feel what he felt!" Slade took this time to bite into Red's shoulder. "Gng!" Red hung his head. Sweat dripped off his forehead. "I-I bet you f-fucked him too."

Slade lifted his head off his shoulder. "I will not-"

"That's too fucking bad!" Red yelled, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Everything you did to him, you _have _to do to me!" Tears formed in his eyes. "I-I want to know h-how the one I love felt wh-when you raped him!"

Slade was breathing heavily. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "Fine…"

Red came into Slade's hand. He yanked the thief's pants and boxers to his knees before getting into the right position and dropping him onto his cock. Red grunted.

"Hurry…u-up."

Despite not wanting to do it, Slade did it anyway. Grasping Red's hips close to bruising, he moved him up and down in a harsh pace. Red grunted as it quickened within seconds. He assumed Robin had felt pain, but he couldn't feel much at all. All he felt was Slade's erection swelling bigger and bigger the closer he was to his peak. Red opened one eye and growled. It wasn't painful, just an annoying throb.

_'Either I'm so used to this shit or Slade isn't even trying.' _This angered Red further at the possibility. Why was it okay to hurt Robin, but not him? "Th-That th-the b-best y-you can d-do? I-I'm not even bleeding…"

Slade was panting. He was close, but not close enough. "N-Neither…d-did R-Robin…"

"AAAAAH!"

Slade stopped a few seconds after he came. He was putting most of his weight against Red as he tried regaining his breath. A bead of sweat trailed down the left side of his face. Red had his hands balled into fists on the floor in front of him as he dug his nails into the warm concrete. Suddenly, Red forced Slade off his back. He quickly crawled out from underneath him, fell onto his stomach, and lay there, trying to regain his breath. After half a minute, he got up onto his knees to clumsily pull his boxers and pants back up. He accidentally brushed his nails painfully against his side where a bruise started to form. He hissed in pain.

"R-Robin suffered m-more than this," he breathed out, slowly getting to his shaking legs and feet. "Whatever you did to him next, do it to m-me."

Taking a deep breath, Slade zipped his pants back up and got to his feet. "Why go through all the trouble?"

Red spun around, throwing his arm off to the side. "Because I love Robin and I'd do anything for him, that's why! I would even die for him! Now put me through all of his pain!" Red was breathing heavily, more so out of anger than weakness. Slade just stared blankly at him, not knowing what to do. Red suddenly dropped his head forward, tears welling up in his tightly shut eyes. "Y-You said you w-would _never _do what my father d-did to me."

Slade stopped breathing momentarily upon hearing those words. Red's tears dripped to the floor. Slade's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I remember."

Red wiped his nose with the back of his arm. He then snorted in slight amusement. "It was just another lie…" A dead silence filled the infirmary. Red blinked his tears away. Looking over to his right, he saw a tray of surgical tools on a small medical side table. Turning, he walked over and examined it closely. Several scalpels, three long knives, scissors, and empty syringes lay scattered on it. Anger crossed his face. "I killed my bastard of a father for raping me." Red slowly reached for the tray. Slade's eyes narrowed in a glare. "You should deserve the same fate."

Quickly picking up the tray, Red turned and hurled it at Slade. The villain rolled to the side to avoid getting hit. The tray crashed into the bed Robin was lying in. Ignoring that fact, Red dived for his belt. Slade kicked him in the side, causing him to fly off to the right. He rolled over on the floor twice after crashing. Quickly scrambling onto his feet, he jumped back when Slade hurled a boomerang at him. As he landed on a counter, a blade landed in the floor where he once lay. Slade ran forward, retracting a bo staff as he went. Red crouched seconds before he swung the staff at his chest. He then front flipped over his head and ran for his belt. Diving, he slid across the floor and snatched it up. He rolled over sideways to get to his feet. Running up to him, Slade lunged with his staff. Red jumped back to dodge. His belt flew around aimlessly as Slade continued to attack. He swiftly dodged to the left and then the right. He then dodge rolled sideways to avoid an overhead strike. He slid back once he got to his feet.

_'The most I can do is dodge until I have time to put my belt back on.' _Red back flipped twice to avoid Slade's fast strikes with his bo staff. He landed on one knee, glaring at him. _'It's going to be a lot harder to kill this guy than my father.' _Red rolled sideways three times to dodge Slade's next roundhouse kick. He landed where he had been. "You don't fight fair, do you?" Red jumped back again to dodge Slade's staff. He continued to attack, pushing him back towards the counters again. _'Falling for the same trick twice…'_

Red jumped onto the counter and was going to jump over Slade's head again, but he was smarter than that. He easily calculated where Red would land. As he lunged, Red pushed off and jumped over his head, descending towards the floor. Slade spun around in a roundhouse kick, catching Red in the spine. He flew forward and crashed into the floor, sliding forward on his stomach with his legs halfway in the air. They fell after he stopped. He lay there for a moment before pushing up with his hands.

"You are becoming a nuisance, Red," Slade said, yanking open one of the cupboard doors. Red slowly pushed himself to his feet, his head swimming. Slade approached him, a green-filled syringe in his hand. "I suppose I should just get rid of this problem."

Red clicked his belt back into place around his waist and then lowered his left arm to his side. "No, I agree," he said, reaching for one of the pockets. "That problem…is you!"

Red spun around, a sharp X blade aimed for Slade's chest. He lazily stepped to the side, stepped forward, and stabbed Red in the chest with the syringe. His eyes widened in shock. The green liquid entered his blood stream. Falling onto his hands and knees a few seconds later, Red puked up blood. The inside of his body was burning. It felt like something was eating at his insides. Grabbing the back of his neck, Slade easily threw him across the room. Red crashed head first into the wall and slumped to the floor, the syringe breaking against his chest. He lay there briefly with his eyes closed.

Turning his head so his forehead touched the floor, Red pushed himself up with shaking arms. He pulled his right leg towards him, his shoe sliding against the concrete. He then rolled over with difficulty, pushing himself up against the wall. Reaching with his right hand, he yanked out a piece of glass and threw it aside before slumping his head back against the wall, his insides still burning. What had that liquid been? Acid? Slade approached him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Red slowly opened his anger-filled eyes. They were clouded over by pain. He was breathing with his mouth partly open. "Y-You won't be alive l-long enough t-to f-find…out."

Slade stopped, his eyes wide.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Slade stumbled forward. He caught his balance, the stabbing pain in his back increasing. Gritting his teeth, Robin yanked the knife out and stabbed him a second time. He paused, breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, Red chuckled.

"G-Good work…kid."

Red suddenly growled in pain. Realizing what he had just done, Robin stepped back in surprise. The surgical knife was still sticking out of Slade's back, blood flowing out heavily. He slowly turned to face him. Robin's eyes were wide in fear. He stepped back and slipped on the blood Red had puked up. He fell on his rear and started backing up when Slade approached him. He soon backed into a locked cabinet.

"That was dishonorable and ruthless, Robin," Slade said. Reaching back, he yanked the knife free. "You're becoming more like me every day."

Slade stopped in front of the cowering Robin, glaring down at him.

"I-I'm…I'm…I'm…s-sor- I'm s-sor-"

Quickly turning his upper body to the right, Robin raised his arms around his head when Slade aimed the knife for him. The blade stabbed into the cabinet where his face had been seconds before. He slowly lowered his arms and dared to look at him. Slade was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Red growled at seeing his best friend and lover pinned.

"Don't h-hurt-GEEEEH!"

Red slumped forward, clutching his stomach with both arms. Slade ignored him.

"Get up, Robin." Body shaking, Robin slowly slid up against the wall. He stood in front of Slade, looking up with fear-filled eyes. He flinched when he raised his other hand. Red growled at him when he placed it on his cheek. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

Swallowing hard, Robin replied, "I-I'm sorry."

Silence filled the infirmary. Red had his eyes clenched shut, trying to prevent himself from screaming in pain. The burning in his stomach was now spreading towards his chest. Quickly raising his hand that held the knife, Slade sliced into Robin's arm. He winced but didn't utter a sound. A trail of blood flowed down his arm and past his fingertips to drip to the floor. Slade then stabbed the cupboard on the right side of his head.

"Who came up with the plan to kill me?" he asked calmly. Robin didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Slade gripped his bleeding arm where the cut was when he didn't get an answer from anyone. "It was Red, wasn't it?"

Robin swallowed again. "W-We b-both came up w-with it."

Slade's emotionless face didn't change. "But it failed, didn't it, Robin?"

Red coughed, droplets of blood spraying out.

"Y-Yes m-master…"

Slade's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then let me put your mind at ease." Lowering his hand from Robin's cheek, Slade stepped back and reached for something in his belt. Red opened his right eye and saw what he was pulling out. His breath hitched in his throat. Robin's eyes widened when Slade pulled a loaded gun out of his pocket, holding it against his leg. "There is something the two of you must know about me."

Slade cocked the gun and gently rested it against Robin's forehead. Fear welled up inside of him. The part of his chest that covered his heart started to throb. Red gritted his teeth.

"R-Robin…move-"

Slade pulled the trigger—

_Click._

Robin whimpered, his eyes shut tight. He was shaking uncontrollably. When had he agreed to play Russian Roulette with his master?

"Robin, look at me." Robin slowly opened his fearful eyes. Slade moved the gun away and then rested it against his temple. Robin's eyes widened again. He saw Slade's finger pushing back on the trigger. "Keep watching."

He pulled the trigger a second time.

_Click!_

Robin whimpered louder this time. "S-Stop…" Pulling the gun away from his head, Slade placed the barrel back to his forehead, pushing his head back against the wall. A small, frightened cry escaped his throat. Slade pulled the trigger— "STOP _IT_!"

Robin had his eyes shut tight. He felt the weight of the barrel come off his head. He opened his eyes again, shaking in fear. He whimpered when Slade rested the warm iron against his temple again, looking extremely calm.

"I'm not feeling very lucky right now, Robin. You better hope it's not it."

Robin's eyes widened. "No-!" _BANG! _"NO!" Slade fell to the floor, the gun falling from his hand. He lay on his side, blood pooling out from the side of his head. Robin was screaming. Red stared in shock at Slade, who was not moving. "No, Slade!" Robin rushed over and fell to his hands and knees in front of him. Tears fell from his eyes. "Slade?! SLADE!"

In an instant, Slade's eye snapped open. Gasping, Robin fell back and clumsily crawled backwards towards the cabinet. Slade slowly sat up, stuck his right pointer finger into the bloody bullet hole, dug around for it, and then yanked it out of his head. He threw the crushed ammo to the floor. Red growled.

Standing up, Slade said, "Don't be afraid, Robin." The boy quickly stood up, still shaking. Slade approached him. Grabbing the knife hilt, he yanked it out. "They were not blanks." Removing his left glove, Slade pushed his sleeve up to reveal his slightly pale arm. "But, if you still don't believe me-"

Putting the tip of the blade to his wrist, Slade slowly started moving it up towards the crook of his arm. Panicking, Robin grabbed his right wrist and forearm to try and stop him.

"I said stop it!" Slade lifted the blade from his flesh, blood dripping from the deep gash. "Slade, please!"

Nonchalantly, Slade dropped the knife to the floor. Robin suddenly let go and cowered back as far as the wall would allow when Slade tried showing him his bleeding arm. He shut his eyes tight.

"Robin, look at it." Robin shook his head frantically. "_Look_ at it." Tears dripped heavily to the floor from his eyes. "Robin!"

Robin's eyes shot open. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Slade's arm. His eyes slowly widened in surprise and shock. The long cut was slowly vanishing. Within seconds, the wound had been healed, right before his eyes. He slowly looked up at Slade, stuttering on his words.

"H-How…How d-did you…I…"

Robin flinched away when Slade raised his hand. He rested it on the left side of his neck. "I am immortal," Slade said calmly, like this was the most natural thing in the world. "_Nothing_ can kill me. Your plan, and future plans, have failed. Red, on the other hand…"

Red took this moment to scream in pain. He fell to his side, clutching his chest. It felt like something was attacking his heart. All the color drained from Robin's face as panic rose in him. He looked at Slade.

"Whatever you did, reverse it!"

Red continued to howl in pain, tears streaming down his face. Slade stared intently at Robin. "I will save him, but only if you do something for me in return."

Red growled. "D-Don't l-let him do i-it, Robin!" Robin slowly looked at him. "I…I think I-I know what-! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Tears streamed heavily down Robin's face.

"If you want your boyfriend to live, you will do me this favor," Slade said.

"D-Don't do it R-Robin!" Red yelled. "Go! S-Save yourself!"

Robin finally snapped. "OKAY! I'll do whatever you want! Just please, save him! Master please save him!"

"R-Robin, no! Don't-!"

Slade gripped Robin's neck tight, gently pressing his thumb to his jugular. "For Red to live, I want you—" A heavy feeling of anticipation filled the room. It seemed to take Slade twice as long to finish. "—To kill the Teen Titans."

Robin's mouth fell partly open in shock and his eyes widened. Red couldn't believe the words he just heard. "Robin, d-don't give h-him what he w-wants! Don't k-kill your friends j-just because of me!"

Red's words and screaming fell on deaf ears. Robin suddenly felt numb. Before anything else could be done, the words tumbled from his mouth. "I-I'll kill them master. I-I will…"

There was a split second stillness before Slade leaned over Robin and gently kissed him. Robin shook, but opened his mouth anyway. Slade slipped his tongue inside and pressed it to Robin's. Red was slowly losing consciousness. The pain was unbearable.

"R-Robin…" he whispered.

Slade slowly ended the kiss, staring into Robin's tear-filled, blue eyes. "That's my boy."

Robin glanced past Slade to see Red unmoving. He panicked, thinking he was dead. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Slade stared at Robin a little while longer before turning around and walking towards Red. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a syringe. Kneeling at his side, he stabbed him in the arm and injected the anti-virus. He then stood up straight.

"Your little boyfriend will be fine." Robin had tears streaming down his face. "He should be up in a few hours." Slade easily picked up the unconscious thief. "In two weeks, you will kill the Teen Titans. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin wiped his eyes while saying, "Y-Yes, m-master."

Slade headed for a medical bed. He laid Red on his back. "And stop crying."

Robin sniffed in and took a deep breath. "Yes, m-master."

Turning around, Slade approached him. "And Robin?" The boy looked up at Slade as he stood in front of him. "If you ever try a stunt like this again, _you _will be the one that gets hurt." Pausing, he stared deep into Robin's watery eyes. He then blinked. "I still expect to see you this evening."

Without another word, Slade turned on his heel and headed out of the room. Robin cowered against the wall now that he was moving away. The door slid shut, trapping him inside. Silence filled the infirmary. Slowly looking over at Red, Robin silently cried.

_'I'm doing this for you.'_

Sliding down the wall to sit with his knees drawn, Robin placed his face in his arms and continued to cry.


	14. A Change of Plan

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Surprise appearance by the Teen Titans this chapter. Tis short, but next chapter is full of action and maybe a death (maybe ;)) Enjoy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

As much as Robin hated it, he continued to be Slade's apprentice and his, as much as he wished it wasn't true, his goddamn _whore_. He was no longer allowed to sleep in the same room with Red. That almost killed him inside. Red was back to his old self, feeling determined and ready to destroy Slade. The virus had in fact been a form of acid that targeted the host's heart. The acid was literally trying to burn the tissue away, which would eventually cause internal bleeding and kill Red. The anti-virus was faster than the acid, killing it instantly the moment it made contact. Red was still tired and in pain every once in a while however.

Robin hardly spoke anymore, unless he was addressed by Slade. Whenever he could, he cried. His depression made him somewhat distant. Slade always remedied that though.

"Nngh…" Robin had his eyes clenched shut. He had his hands on Slade's shoulders as he sucked him off. His right hand was gripping Robin's waist painfully, right above the curve of his ass. His other hand held the base of his cock, pre-cum and a bit of saliva dripping over his fingers. Any second now and he would cum… "Master!" As he pulled back, Slade swallowed. Robin thought he was done, but then he felt something else on the very tip of his penis. "Wh-What are you-?"

Robin cried out when the tip of Slade's tongue slipped inside the slit of his penis. This was a whole new level of nasty, as Beast Boy would put it. It was obvious things came out of the opening, but something could go inside of it? Despite this, Robin couldn't help but gasp and moan. Slade pulled out, leaving some saliva behind. Robin had his eyes closed and was panting.

"Did you enjoy that, my apprentice?" Robin let out a groan. "Don't think we're finished yet."

Twenty seconds after he said this, Robin felt Slade's hardening cock deep inside him, all the way to the hilt. He gripped Slade's sides as he thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. He tried gritting his teeth, but he was already out of breath. Sweat formed between his thighs.

"I-I can't-Guuuuh!" Robin arched his head back. His left knee brushed against Slade's side as he moved his leg up. Unable to help himself, he turned it so that his heel rested against his lower back. This resulted in Slade going impossibly farther inside of him. "S-Slade…"

Gripping Robin's hair with his right hand, Slade yanked his head up in order to kiss him passionately, despite Robin already having a hard time breathing. He continued to thrust into the body underneath him. Robin's mind was becoming fuzzy from lack of oxygen. He was now struggling to get Slade off. He even dug his heel into his spine, trying to cause pain, but he would not let up. When he thought his life was gone, it wasn't. Robin's head fell back against the pillow after Slade's grip was gone from his hair. He soon came. Robin was trying desperately to regain his breath. He honestly thought he was going to die. Was Slade really that crazy?

"D-Do y-you want to k-k-kill me…?!"

Slade chuckled darkly. "D-Do you want to kill _me_? Unlike you, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now. But deep down, you can't bear to be without me."

"Wh-What does that h-have to do with-?"

Slade placed his whole hand around Robin's mouth to shut him up. He struggled against it, his breath diminishing again; he could hardly breathe through his nose. Slade leaned closer to his face. "Trust me, dear boy, that wasn't the first time someone has tried to kill me," he said dangerously. "What you felt was the brink of death. Now you know how I felt when you stabbed me."

Pushing against Robin's mouth, Slade pulled out of him and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Robin continued to pant, those words running over and over in his head. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the words 'remember, Robin, you started it' playing over and over in his mind.

* * *

Red's eyes shot open. He jumped back in fright upon seeing Robin staring at him and standing right in front of his face. He growled. "Jesus, Robin! Don't do that!" he said in a whispered hiss. "You scared the shit out of me!" Robin didn't reply. "You're not supposed to be near me, remember?" Red paused, glaring at him briefly before noticing the horrified look in his eyes and face. "What's wrong?"

Red's eyes widened when tears suddenly trailed down Robin's cheeks. "I-I had a r-really bad nightmare," he said, sounding scared. "I n-need someone to talk to."

Groaning, Red pushed himself up and rubbed his tired eyes. "What was it about then?" he asked, sounding a little agitated.

Robin continued to cry. "I…I k-killed the Titans. A-And Slade was laughing a-and I d-didn't care th-that they were dead and-"

Looking at the floor, Robin continued to cry, his eyes shut tight. Red stared at him concerned.

"Look, not to be mean or anything, and I hope you don't think I'm trying to avoid you, but maybe you should just talk to Slade. I don't want you to get in trouble if Slade finds you in the same room with me."

"But-"

Red frantically shook his head. "Go back to bed. I'll see you when your friends come, okay?" Robin wouldn't budge. Red sighed heavily. "Robin, if Slade finds out you left and he comes here and finds you, you will get hurt. For your sake, and mine, please, get out of here and go back to bed. Okay?"

Robin whimpered. "I-I can't stand one more second with him, Red. He tried to s-suffocate me earlier. I-I can't do this anymore."

Falling onto his back, Red covered his closed eyes with his right arm. "You'll be out by next week. Just hang on until then, okay?"

"But I _can't_!" Robin whined. "I just can't-!"

"Well you're going to have to, Rob!" Red practically yelled, getting more irritated by the second. It was mainly caused by his tiredness. "Now go back to bed."

"But Red-"

"GO!"

Red quickly turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head. He tried so hard to ignore Robin's sobbing. His door slid open and then closed. There was a few seconds of silence before he slowly lowered the blanket. He stared emotionlessly at the door, thinking, and even hoping, Robin would come back. He now felt like shit, yelling at the one he loved like that. Would he be able to catch him in time?

_'No, don't even think that! If you go after him now, Slade will find out and Robin will get hurt!'_

Rolling over onto his other side, Red pulled the blanket over his head, closed his tired eyes, and tried to fall back to sleep. Meanwhile, Robin was a few seconds away from the master bedroom, trying to stop his crying. If Slade saw him like this, he would get mad. He frantically wiped his nose and willed the tears to stop. Robin could not _believe _Red had yelled at him like that.

_He was just tired, _the logical part of his mind told him. _You did wake him up in the middle of the night over a stupid nightmare._

_No, he is annoyed by you and hates you for disturbing the one time he can find peace, _his illogical part of his brain said. _Red doesn't even love you as much as he says he does._

Robin smacked his right temple with the ball of his hand. "Red's the only one who does," he said angrily in a hiss. "Slade just tried to kill me, Red did not. The bastard hates me and wants to make my life miserable."

Huffing loudly, Robin returned to the bedroom and went inside, the door silently shutting behind him. He approached the bed and got in, hoping to avoid speaking to Slade, who looked asleep. He curled under the covers, his back to him.

"Wandering around aimlessly in the middle of the night, are we?" Robin pretended to be asleep, but Slade knew better. "You're not asleep, apprentice. Now look at me." He didn't budge. He was biting his tongue. "Robin…"

"What?"

"…I don't like your tone, Robin," Slade said. "Now look at me." There was a pause. Swallowing, Robin rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at Slade. "That's better. Now, where did you go?"

Robin tried to act innocent. "I didn't go anywhere," he said in his normal tone of voice.

Slade was staring at Robin blankly. "_Where_ did you _go_?"

"Nowhere-"

"You are making this a lot harder than it has to be, apprentice," Slade interrupted. "Where did you go?"

Robin blinked. "I just walked around base, that's all," he finally replied. "I had to clear my head."

"Clear your head of what? Your nightmare, maybe?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait, you-"

Slade chuckled. "You should know me by now, apprentice. I _never_ sleep."

Robin reverted his eyes down. He slowly rolled back over and closed his eyes. "Well I _don't _know then."

Slade's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Robin gritted his teeth. He just wanted to go back to bed and forget he ever had his damn nightmare. "It's nothing."

Slade chuckled. "It doesn't sound like nothing, dear boy." Robin tried to ignore him. "You still haven't figured me out, have you?" Robin didn't reply. "It's a shame really." Leaning close to Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "I know _everything_ about you."

Robin quickly scrambled out of bed and headed for the door. "You don't know shit about me!" he shouted angrily, the door sliding open. He stopped in the doorway and glared at Slade over his shoulder. "And how was _I_ supposed to know you were a fucking rapist, huh?"

Not waiting to see Slade's reaction, Robin walked through the door and stormed down the hall. Slade blinked a few times.

"Quite the straight-shooter, aren't you?"

Getting out of bed, Slade got ready for morning training in four more hours.

* * *

"What will happen if I gouged out your other eye?" Red asked Slade smugly. "I mean, if you're immortal, it would come back, right?"

"Why would you even want to?"

Robin was getting annoyed with these two.

"So that you would stop looking at Robin that way," Red replied angrily. "We both hate you. Don't you get it?"

"And yet, you still moan at my touch."

"Can we get this plan over with?" Robin asked angrily, glaring at the both of them. "This argument is stupid. And I want to go to bed some time tonight."

Slade chuckled as Red continued to glare at him. "As you can see, Robin is very eager to be with me tonight." Snorting in annoyance, Red turned and folded his arms over his chest, but said nothing. "Now, when the Titans come here, Red will trigger the trapping mechanism from up above. Once they are inside, Robin will blow them into nothing."

Red growled angrily. "You can't come up with something less gruesome? You'd scar Robin for life."

Robin glared at the floor. This was not fair to him at all. He had to do all the hard work. "Shut up…" Red blinked at Robin. "I can handle it."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You see, Red, Robin is stronger than what you give him credit for." Red didn't reply. "Now, it is time for bed. Robin, come."

Without saying anything, Robin walked past Red. The thief glared at him. Slade sailed past him and followed Robin. The door slid shut after he walked out.

"I will get you out of here," Red said. "Or I will die trying."

_'Because I would die for you.'_

* * *

Today was the day. In just a few hours, the Teen Titans would be dead and out-of-the-way for good. Robin and Red didn't know what all would happen before and after the Titans arrived. The only person who knew was Slade. Tonight, he was going to enjoy every minute of the Titans' final hour.

"I have changed the plan a bit, Robin," he told him in the giant glass monitor room. Red glanced wearily at Robin out of the corner of his eye. He was in his full Red X suit, just as Slade had ordered. "I have a good feeling your former friends will be here any minute to try and save you and Red X. I think they should enjoy a good show before their demise."

Red quickly looked at Slade in confusion. "A good show? What the hell does that mean?"

Slade chuckled and looked at him. "I think you can guess, X."

Red gritted his teeth and growled. "You sick bastard!"

Red doubled over Slade's fist in his stomach. He coughed violently when the wind was knocked out of him. Robin stepped back and looked away, sadness on his face. Slade stepped back. Red fell to his knees, clutching his stomach with his arms.

"Remember, Red, you, too, will be there watching," Slade said in his dark purr. "And you will enjoy every minute of it." Red's eyes twitched behind his closed lids. Slade glanced over his shoulder to see Robin. "Remove your belt, apprentice." Looking down, Robin unlinked his belt and let it fall to the floor at his feet. "Face the door your friends will be coming in through and get on your hands and knees." Red looked up with one eye closed. He continued to grit his teeth as he watched Robin do what he had been told. Slade looked at Red. "Get up in the balcony and stay there. Once you see the Titans, activate the trap."

Red stumbled back up onto his feet, his hands forming into fists at his sides. He growled. "If you hurt him-"

"Trust me, Red, Robin will be fine," Slade interrupted as he started removing his mask. "I will not hurt what is rightfully mine."

Robin stared down at the floor, tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. Turning to face him fully, Slade approached him from behind, unbuckling his belt as he went. Not liking this change of plan, Red went to the balcony and got ready for what was to come. He stared down at the bottom level and growled. He saw Slade whispering to Robin in his ear. Unfortunately, they weren't facing him, so he didn't know what they were saying. All he knew was that he didn't like this at all…

Meanwhile, a green blood hound was sniffing the street as it and three other teenagers walked through the city. They were heading towards a dark forest where the scent of one of their own had been picked up. The blood hound turned into Beast Boy the closer the scent got.

"He must be in that forest. There's also a faint scent of that Red kid from the pizza place."

The Titans continued on their way. About fifteen minutes later, a strange door that looked like an outhouse stood in the middle of the clearing. The door was unusual since it slid down into the ground the closer they got. All four Titans peeped their heads in and saw a staircase leading down into darkness. Beast Boy sniffed the air.

"Man, I have a bad feeling about this," Cyborg said.

He checked his forearm panel as Beast Boy added, "So do I dude. I'm picking up three strong scents down there."

Cyborg's forearm beeped once the information had been gathered. He frowned. "B's right. There are three heart beats deep inside. And two of them are more erratic than the third."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Raven said in her monotone voice. "Let's go. And keep an eye on their location."

"Got it."

They headed down the stairs. They reached the bottom after going down about one hundred steps into the darkness. Then they headed down a hallway in silence, Cyborg's shoulder light and Starfire's starbolt providing the light.

"I do hope Robin is alright. I am worried that what we find will be most unpleasant."

"I can't help but feel the same way," Beast Boy said. "It reeks of Slade down here."

They continued on in silence, the beep on Cyborg's forearm getting louder and louder. After three long minutes of walking, they found a hallway that went right and left. Turning right, the Titans walked down the hall and approached large double doors that were at the end of a small antechamber. The Titans paused outside the door. Cyborg closed his forearm panel and looked up.

"The moment of truth ya'll. If Robin and that kid Red are down here, we need to get them out as soon as possible. Ready?"

Cyborg warmed up his Sonic Cannon when he asked this. The Titans nodded in unison. Taking a deep breath, he fired…


	15. Love Always Prevails

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Red X glared down at the scene below him. The Titans, namely Cyborg, blasted down the giant door and ran in. They stopped the second they saw Robin on his hands and knees with Slade behind him. He was very tempted not to push the button to activate the trap. But knowing Slade, the Titans would probably still be killed either way by the man himself. Then that would result in Red either getting extremely hurt again, or worse, killed. So the only option Red had was to watch, do his job, and endure.

"Good evening, Titans," Slade said from his kneeling position. He had one hand on Robin's back. "You are all just in time for the show."

Starfire's hands lit up with starbolts, Raven's eyes started to glow white, Beast Boy turned into a wolf, and Cyborg started up his Sonic Cannon. Red's fist shook above the button he was supposed to press.

"Hurry up and get closer," he said angrily.

Robin's heart was beating very fast. Slade pulsed deep inside of him. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth.

"Leave…him…_alone_," Starfire threatened with her eyes aglow.

Slade chuckled darkly behind his mask. "You haven't a clue, do you?" Reaching forward with his other hand, Slade wrapped his gloved fingers around Robin's cock, making him grunt. Slade leaned close to his ear. "Robin, why don't you tell them what you've done."

After he said this, Slade slowly started jerking on Robin's shaft. He tried to hold his sounds of pleasure in, but he was unable to. A strangled moan escaped his throat. This angered the Titans.

"I said to leave Robin alone!"

Starfire flew forward and the Titans followed. Red slowly closed his eyes and slammed down on the button with the bottom of his fist. The sound of metal hitting concrete resounded in the giant room.

"Yo man! Let us out so we can kick your ass!"

Beast Boy turned back into his human form. All the Titans were trapped in the cage. They tried to use their powers, but they weren't working.

"Dude, what gives?!"

"My powers do not work either," Starfire said. Her hands shook at her sides. "But we have to save Robin! Slade is hurt-!"

Robin arched his head back and cried as he came all over the floor. Slade's hand was coated in pre-cum. Beast Boy turned, if at all possible, even greener.

"_Dude_."

Robin panted down at the floor, sweat dripping down his face. His arms shook as they continued to hold him up. He growled. "J-Just hurry and g-get it over with."

Slade chuckled. "It wouldn't be much fun if I did that, now, would it?"

Robin growled. "Y-You b-bas-AAAAH!"

Robin hung his head and panted as Slade teasingly pulled out most of the way. Only the tip of his swelling cock was inside of him; the pleasure point. He quickly slammed back into the boy beneath him. He repeated the process twice more before reaching in all the way. Robin shuddered in ecstasy once his balls met flesh. From high above, Red glared down at Slade and Robin.

"Just wait a little while longer until Slade's mind is too clouded over by his sick game, Robin," he said, turning to the controller. "I will save you."

Reaching for the panel with both hands, Red yanked out the button, the wires sparking dangerously while doing so. The cage still sat on the floor, but that was soon going to change. Meanwhile, the Titans could only watch as their leader and best friend was violated by Slade. Starfire was very angry.

"We must stop Slade from hurting Robin! He is-!" A load moan escaped Robin's mouth. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. "Robin is getting hurt and we must-!"

"Starfire?" The Tameranian looked over at Raven. Her eyes were clouded over in disgust. "Starfire, Slade isn't hurting Robin." She looked over at Slade and Robin briefly before turning back to her alien friend. "R-Robin is…" She almost couldn't say it. But she had to, for Starfire's sake. "Robin's _enjoying_ it."

Just saying those words made the Empath shudder. Starfire's eyes were wide in shock. The other Titans were just as shocked as she was.

"How could Robin be enjoying pain?"

Raven shook her head. "It's because he's not in any pain, Starfire. Slade is-"

"-Fucking him." The Titans all looked to their right. Red stood next to their cage, staring at Slade and Robin. They were too preoccupied to notice him. Robin moaned. "His body may be enjoying it, but his mind knows that what is happening is wrong."

"…You're that kid from the pizza place," Cyborg said incredulously. "Why are you even here?"

Red didn't look at them. "Ever since you gave me that flier, I have made a plan as I go. Robin was at the pizza place inside that day, so I showed him the flier and asked if I should take him back to you. He didn't want to go because he thought you would hate him after he left you to join Slade. That same night, Slade broke into my apartment and made a deal with me. I joined him and played along for a while, trying to search for some form of weakness. A few nights later, I formed a plan with Robin. He angered Slade during training one day. Slade abused Robin by raping and torturing him. I found out when I arrived to see Robin unconscious on the floor near Slade. To buy time and keep him distracted, I told Slade that he had to hurt me the _exact_ same way he hurt Robin. Slade complied.

"We fought briefly after I threw surgical tools at him. He injected me with an acidic virus and was probably about to kill me when Robin stabbed him in the back twice with a knife." Red paused and then sighed. He lifted the controller, his thumb hovering over the button. "Robin means the whole world to me," he continued. "Since the first time I met him in town, I fell in love with him. I swear on my life to protect Robin whenever he needs me."

Red pushed the button. The cage silently rose into the air. He crushed the controller in his gloved hand.

"The moment I get Slade off Robin, I want you to take him away from here. Go back to your tower and keep Robin safe." Red took his mask off his belt and placed it on his face. He lowered his arm to his side. "I'm sorry. I should've taken him home sooner."

Without waiting for the Titans' responses, Red ran towards Slade and Robin. The Titans waited in shock. Robin could tell that Slade was going to cum soon. He almost couldn't take it, knowing that his friends were there, watching. He never wanted this to happen.

"Y-You see, Robin. All you n-needed was a little…_m-motivation_."

"Motivate this!"

Slade hardly had time to look up before he was kicked back out of Robin by Red's foot. The Titans ran over to Robin, who had fallen on his face from exhaustion. Pulling out smoke bombs, Red threw them at Slade's fallen form, smoke billowing out and around him once they made contact with the floor. Cyborg helped Robin to his feet by picking him up by his sides and setting him back down. Robin swayed, but Cyborg held him up.

"You going to be okay man?"

Robin rested a hand to his head. "I…I think so."

"Good, then let's get you out of here."

Robin quickly pulled up his pants and clicked his belt back into place. He looked at Red. "Let's go, Red!"

X slowly looked at Robin over his shoulder. His eyes widened upon seeing the seriousness on his face. "Someone has to stop Slade." He turned back around. The smoke started to drift away. Slade stood halfway in the heavy cloud. Red pulled out several throwing X's. "Your friends are going to take you home."

Robin's eyes widened. "No! Wait-!"

Cyborg grabbed a strong grip on Robin's arms and pulled him back. The ex-Titan leader struggled in his hold. "Come on man! We're getting out of here!"

"No one is going anywhere."

Slade appeared out of the smoke, his bo staff in hand. Red threw his X's at Slade when he advanced. He knocked them away with his staff with ease. The sharp objects suddenly changed their course and came back towards him. He hadn't anticipated this and hadn't realized until it was too late. He stepped to the side after an X cut into his side, drawing blood. A second one ricocheted off his neck plate and flew high into the air before coming back down. Pulling out two more X's, Red threw them at Slade to join in with the first three. Cyborg was still trying to drag Robin out of the room.

"Red! You can't fight Slade by yourself! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Red stared at Slade getting knocked around by his heat-censored boomerangs for a few seconds longer before looking over his shoulder and smiling at Robin. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Robin stopped struggling to break free from Cyborg's hold. Confusion entered his eyes as they widened. "What are you-?"

Red turned half way to see Robin properly. He removed his mask and threw it like a Frisbee towards the Titans. Beast Boy managed to catch it seeing as Robin was too confused to move. Red gave him a weak smile.

"I'll come back for you…I promise." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "I love you, Robin. And I would die for you."

Robin's mouth opened slightly at hearing those words. Closing his eyes, Red slowly turned back to face Slade. The villain managed to break four of the five X's, which now lay motionless on the floor. Opening his eyes, Red pulled out an even bigger X, attached it to the back of his gloved hand, and then ran towards him. Robin started struggling again.

"Red! Slade will kill you! Red!" Cyborg picked the struggling boy into his arms and walked back towards the way they came with slight difficulty. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Slade blocked Red's X with his bo staff. Red jumped back and slid backwards on his feet before charging again. He ignored Robin's fearful voice and aimed a punch to Slade's chest. He quickly ducked, Red's fist going right over his head. Crouching low to the floor, he swept a kick for his legs. Red jumped into the air and black flipped away. He stepped back a few times as Slade aimed a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

"You cannot win, X," Slade said as he continued to attack Red with his staff. The thief blocked each attack with his giant X. "You are going to die here."

A blade suddenly came out of both ends of Slade's staff. They glowed a bright blue. Red jumped back and pulled out another giant X. He quickly attached it to his other hand as Slade jumped high into the air and came back down with his staff. He twirled it around in his hand, aiming for Red's head. The thief raised his X's to block the blades, bracing himself for the harsh contact as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Slade sliced at the blades on the X's. Red gritted his teeth when the top blades were cut clear off. He pushed back against Slade, managing to throw him off. The villain lunged, aiming a blade for Red's stomach. He lowered his arms just in time for the blade to force its way into his X's.

"Geh!" Blood dripped to the floor. Red was clenching his teeth hard from the pain coursing through his arms. Slade's blade had gone straight through his defenses and into his flesh, pinning his arms together. They were now stuck. Wrenching his arm to turn the staff around, the blade came clean off. It continued to glow, but faintly. Red growled from the pain. "G-Get it…out."

Red was kind of surprised when Slade came towards him. But instead of helping him, he punched him hard in the chest. Red double over and spluttered. A rib cracked, but didn't break. He was still winded however. Growling, Red rammed his body into Slade. They fell over sideways. Red rolled over to get back to his feet. Yanking his arm in the front outward, it came free from the blade. He jumped backwards when Slade attacked with a tackle. Red landed on his back and then flipped over clumsily, seeing as his arms were still hurting. The second he looked up, Slade aimed a roundhouse kick at his head.

Red spiraled through the air before crashing painfully into the floor on his right side. He rolled over to lie on his stomach and then push himself up with shaking arms. Reaching down and under, Slade grasped his throat with one hand and lifted him into the air. Red's feet flailed as he tried to pry the hand off. Grasping the end of the blade with his free hand, Slade quickly yanked it out. He quickly crouched to the floor and slammed Red into the cold, hard concrete. The thief clenched his eyes shut and growled, his gloved hand falling to the floor. With the blade, Slade slammed it into his palm, pinning it to the floor. He then stood up and slammed a foot into his ribcage.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Stepping over Red's screaming form, Slade removed the other blade, which continued to glow, grabbed his other hand, and slammed the sharp blade into his palm, pinning that one to the floor too. He stared expressionlessly down at Red, who was trying to pull his hands free.

"All of this could've been avoided, Red," Slade said calmly. He sat cross-legged and stared at him with his arms folded. "I will watch you die here for the boy that is rightfully mine."

Slade fell silent. Red's fingers twitched from the pain. He had two options: let himself die from loss of blood or pull his hands upward off the blades. It wasn't like he could pull one blade out with his other hand; Slade had learned from his past mistakes. If he chose option B, it would hurt like hell. Red felt so vulnerable in the position he was in. He was very tempted to give up and let the grim reaper take his soul.

Closing his eyes, Red remembered everything that he had gone through in his life.

_"I don't give a fuck, Jerry! I'm not fit to be a mother! I am sorry but I have to leave! I can't keep living like this!"_

_A seven year old Red sat against the hallway wall. His eyes were full of sadness and grief. He had his hands to his ears, trying to drown out his parents' arguing._

_"Miranda, don't you dare walk out of this house!"_

_"I can do whatever the hell I please!"_

_Red heard the front door slam shut. He quickly jumped up and ran into the living room. Going to the giant glass windows, he looked out and saw a taxi drive away with his mother in the back. _

_"Get away from the fucking window!"_

_Red was quickly yanked away from the windows by his father, Jerry's, hand. "But mommy-!"_

_Jerry threw the crying boy into the hallway. "Your mother isn't coming back you little shit! Now go to your room!"_

_Red turned and ran… A thirteen year old Red was doodling in a notebook when it was harshly yanked out from underneath his pen. He looked up and saw a burly brown-haired kid, looking at his work._

_"You call this art?" Red's eyes widened when the kid easily ripped the flimsy notebook in half. He then threw the ruined halves on the outside table Red was sitting at. "What a loser."_

_The boy walked away. Red looked down at his ruined notebook, tears forming in his eyes. He picked up the pieces with shaking hands. Slowly standing up, he shoved the notebook in his backpack, picked it up, and stormed away. _

_As he passed the bully, Red muttered, "Prick."_

_There was a pause and then-_

_"What did you just fucking say?" Red kept walking. He was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the school building wall. The brown-haired kid glared at him. "Did you just call me a prick, faggot?"_

_Red stared at him calmly. "Yeah."_

_Stepping back, the kid pulled his arm back and swung his fist at Red's face. His head turned harshly to the side. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth._

_"Next time, you'll be dead before you hit the ground."_

_Slapping Red in the face, the boy walked off, his group of friends laughing. Red closed his eyes momentarily before heading in the direction of home…_

_"You're fucking failing science you damn brat?" A sixteen year old Red and his father were in the entryway between the kitchen and living room. "How do you manage that?"_

_Red was annoyed. "I told you before, dad, my science teacher hates me! I turn everything in, but he never gives it back like he does the other kids! This isn't my fault!"_

_Red's dad threw the empty beer bottle past his head, making it break against the wall by the hallway. Red had to duck in order to avoid it._

_"Don't take that tone with me you little shit!"_

_"You're eventually going to forget," Red said calmly._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" his father asked angrily._

_Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Because you're drunk off your ass, that's why! Ever since mom left, you've been a fucking asshole!"_

_Red's dad backhanded him. He turned his head to the side from the force of the blow. He wouldn't look at his dad._

_"Your mother was a little slut! I never want to hear about her in this house again!"_

_Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "Why do you hate me so much dad?" he asked quietly._

_Red's dad was taken back by this. "What did you just say?"_

_Red finally looked at him with a glare. "Why do you fucking hate me?!"_

_His dad's eyes went wide. Anger quickly crossed his face. "Why you little-" _

_Red yelped when his father grabbed him roughly by the arm. He dragged the struggling boy towards the hall. "Dad, what is your fucking _**_problem_**_?!" Red's father entered his bedroom. He threw the soon-to-be thief face first onto his bed. Red tried to roll over, but his father pinned him down. "D-Dad, what are you-?"_

_The man growled, plunging his hand underneath Red's stomach. He quickly unbuckled his belt. Red struggled against him._

_"If I hated you, brat, I wouldn't love you like this!"_

_Red gasped when his father grabbed his dick with his cold hand. With his free hand, he quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. After quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself, Red's father plunged his aching erection into his ass. Fear gripped at Red._

_"D-Dad! Stop!" Red cried out in pain. Did his father really think raping him was an act of love? "I-I said-! AAAAAH!" Red's head fell forward. He started panting. He shouldn't be enjoying this! His father was stirring him up. "I-I'm going t-to co-"_

_Red cried out when he came into his father's now very hot hand. A minute later, his father came inside of him, got up, and left without a word. Red slumped against his now dirty bed. Tears formed and fell from his eyes. His father was so drunk that he wouldn't remember what he had just done. Red sobbed against his pillow. How could his father do something so cruel?_

_Red growled from anger, still crying. "Y-Y-You will fucking…p-pay," he panted out angrily._

_Closing his eyes, Red fell asleep from exhaustion…_

_"Get back here, kid!"_

_A seventeen year old Red jumped at the fence and climbed over the top. He landed in a crouch on the other side and continued his running. A red ruby was clenched tightly in his hand. He slid around a corner and almost lost his balance. He slid to a stop and ran. A gold chain rattled against his blue jean-clad right leg. His shoes were tattered in several places, the result of running away from the cops every time he stole something to survive._

_After zigzagging around the city for five minutes, Red returned to his place of solitude and hid from sight. He breathed heavily from his hard run. Going over to a makeshift bed of blankets, he plopped down and pulled a bag of food towards him. He pulled out a greasy cheeseburger and cheese fries. He quickly unwrapped the wrapper and sank his teeth into the juicy burger. He quickly ate it and then started on his fries. His face and fingers were covered in cheese, but he sucked it off in satisfaction. Grabbing a stolen bottle of water, he washed his hands and then his mouth, feeling refreshed. Picking up the ruby, he examined it carefully. He then snorted._

_"Not even worth fifty damn dollars." He was about to throw the ruby into the darkness when engravings entered his field of vision. He traced the lines carefully and discovered they were letters. He felt them again and came up with a person's name. "Dr. Chang?"_

_Well this was definitely an interesting discovery. Something in the back of Red's mind told him to keep the little ruby in a safe place. Standing up, he walked over to his desk and crouched next to the leg. He dug a good sized hole and buried the ruby. He mentally noted where it was. He had a good feeling the cops would find his hiding place soon. Going back to his blankets, Red laid down and closed his eyes. The sound of a scurrying rat echoed in the distance, but he ignored it. He soon drifted off into darkness…_

_"Just know that I will **never** hurt you the way your father did."_

_"Y-You said you w-would never do what my father d-did to me."_

_"I'll come back for you…I promise." _

_"I love you, Robin. And I would die for you." _

Red opened his eyes, tears streaming out of them. So much had happened to him in the past; his mother left him, bullies had beaten him, his father had raped him. He realized it was about time he lived his own life. He suddenly blinked.

"You can't have him," he whispered. Slade's eye widened slightly. Gritting his teeth, Red yanked both hands up as hard as he could. Blood splattered the floor. With inhuman speed, Slade jumped back away from Red's kick. The thief got to his feet, his arms dangling in front of him. He stepped back as he stood up straight and then glared daggers at Slade. "I will _never_ let you win."

Quickly reaching into his belt with both hands, Red pulled out eight more heat-censored boomerangs. Jumping back, he hurled all of them at Slade. The villain dodged the blades easily, but they came back around and attacked again. Ignoring the sheering pain in his hands, Red easily dug his fingers into the floor as though it was a marshmallow. His new gloves were very special. It allowed Red to lift anything as though it were a feather. All they needed was a small melted red ruby with the name Dr. Chang engraved on it.

Slade tried to protect his body, but the boomerangs were too fast. They cut into his skin like butter. He heard a feral cry several feet away from him. He hardly had time to look up when a boomerang flew at his masked face. The blades cut into the black side of his mask and traveled to his other eye. His head moved harshly to the side, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor on his stomach. A boomerang came zooming down towards his back. The blades cut into him as it flew by.

Meanwhile, Red was trying to lift a large spike of stone out from the hard, concrete floor. His hands were bleeding profusely, but the thought of returning to Robin kept his mind off the pain. He just hoped he'd make it to the tower before loss of blood took its toll. He almost had it out halfway when he heard something zoom towards him on his right. He flattened his body against the spike as far as he could as one of his boomerangs past him. It came back around, aiming for his feet next. As he continued to pull upward, he jumped over it like he was playing jump rope. He landed back on his feet and continued to pull. The spike was almost out of the floor, a sharp point on the end. The boomerang came back towards him, aiming for his mid-section next. Slade was soon getting backed into a corner. One boomerang cut into his heel, cutting his tendon, one of the more sensitive areas of a person's body. He fell back and crashed into the wall. Growling, he slowly pushed himself up.

The spike was almost free now. Red heard the boomerang getting closer. Holding the heavy piece of rock in both hands, he flipped over the top when his boomerang was centimeters from his stomach. As he came back down, he pulled the spike forward as hard as he could and threw it. As though time slowed, Red had his arms over his head and was falling back towards the floor. The spike flew right at Slade, who stood up finally. His eye widened when he saw the sharp spike flying right at him. Crouching low, he tried to jump as high as possible.

Time regained its normal speed just seconds before the spike went right through Slade's stomach and bottom of his ribcage. It then entered the wall. Red crashed into the floor from exhaustion. He slowly pushed himself up with his hands and looked up. He suddenly felt violently ill, but he held it in. Slade had been successfully pinned to the wall, the spike driving straight through him. If that didn't kill him, then Red didn't know what would. He slowly stood up on shaking feet. The spike's height started from just below Slade's ribcage and reached a little past his navel. Its width stretched just inches from his sides, almost cutting him in half. Slade struggled against it. When the shock passed, Red stared blankly at him as he tried pushing the cement spike out of him. Stopping all attempts, Slade chuckled darkly.

"You may have stopped me from breaking free, but that does not mean I am going to die."

Blood pooled down the wall. A large puddle started to form under his feet. Red blinked.

"You might not be able to die, Slade, but you won't be able to come after Robin again." Slowly turning, Red turned his back on him. Slade was trying to remove the cement spike from his stomach again, but to no avail. Red started walking away, limping from the exhaustion as he went. "Good-bye, Slade."

Without another word, Red passed the hole he created and left the Haunt, leaving Slade hurting, bleeding and, hopefully, dying. Slade stopped his movements to stare after him. He then smirked, a chuckle falling from his lips.

"We _will_ meet again, _Red _X."

Holding the spike with his hands, Slade leaned all the way over it, closed his eyes, and allowed unconsciousness to consume him.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, staring at Red's mask in his hands with sad, narrowed eyes. He had removed and burned every last shred of evidence that he was ever Slade's apprentice. But he didn't feel quite ready to put his old colors back on. He felt like he never would again after betraying his friends, joined his worst enemy, and tried to kill the only family he had left, besides Bruce and Alfred. Instead, he opted for a black T-shirt and faded blue jeans that Alfred had packed for him before leaving Batman's shadow. He hadn't bothered replacing his mask either. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Robin, we're going to get pizza from Pizza Palace," Beast Boy said, his voice muffled by the door. "Do you want to come?" Robin didn't reply nor did he look up. "Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes then."

Beast Boy walked away. Robin sighed. Holding Red's mask to his chest, the sad, broken bird rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt so cold and alone…

"Red, where are you?"

Silence filled Robin's room. In fact, the entire tower was quiet. Unknown to him, his giant window silently opened on its own accord. A dark shadow silently slipped into the room before standing up straight. The figure folded his arms over his chest.

"Like I said before, kid…" Robin's eyes widened. Slowly rolling slightly over, he saw Red smirk back at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Carefully laying the mask aside, he rolled the rest of the way, stood up, and slowly stepped towards Red, who smiled. After taking a few more steps, Robin quickly ran into his arms. Red wrapped them around the only one he loved, forgetting that his hands were still bleeding.

"I-I thought you weren't going to come back!" Robin sobbed into Red's chest. "I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again!"

Red smiled down at him. "Hey now, I'm the infamous Red X. I _always_ come back."

Robin continued to cry against his chest. He felt Red's heartbeat. "Oh god I've missed the beating of your heart."

Red chuckled. "Well you'll never have to miss it again." There was a pause. "My hands are in really bad shape. Could you help me fix them up?"

Robin quickly moved away from Red, his eyes full of fear. "Your hands…?"

Red showed him one of his bleeding palms. "Slade is one hell of a bastard, let me tell you."

Robin quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. They entered the infirmary. Red sat down while Robin got the first-aid kit. He bandaged the hands after cleaning them. Red told him all that had happened, to keep his mind off the excruciating pain. He felt slightly light-headed.

"Once the Titans come back, Raven can heal them for you," Robin said after a few seconds of silence later.

Red smiled. "Or maybe you can kiss them to make them all better."

Robin had tears in his eyes, but he smiled anyway. "I'm afraid I'm not that magical," he said with a chuckle.

Red grinned. "True, but your ass is pretty magical if you ask me."

Robin punched Red's arm in a joking way. "Is that all you can think about? My ass, of all things?"

Red chuckled and stood. "That, and food. I could use a burger right about now."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Pizza is better."

Red's eyes lit up. "Pizza _does_ sound better." They chuckled. Leaning over, Red kissed Robin. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Robin said, "I love you more."

Wrapping his arms around Robin's back, Red leaned in for another, more passionate, kiss. The double doors slid open a few seconds later. Beast Boy was about to speak, but his eyes widened when he saw the two lovers kissing. He blushed darkly.

"Dude, you guys!" he shouted, heading down the hall at a run. "Red came back!"

Ending the kiss, Red chuckled. "Let's go see them, shall we?"

Robin smiled warmly. "Okay."

After kissing him one last time, Red and Robin walked out of the infirmary to tell the Titans what had happened.

* * *

Raven set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Red. He picked up his fork with his half cured hands, cut a piece off, and stuck it in his mouth. "MMM; tafsy!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Cyborg knows how to make great pancakes," he said, eating more of his own.

The Titans and Red ate in silence for a few minutes. Red picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. He never tasted anything so perfectly mouthwatering.

"So, Red, while you're living here, stealing is no longer allowed," Raven said. "And you need a job too."

Swallowing a large bite, Red said, "Okay, no problem."

Raven smiled. "Luckily, I got your old job back at Pizza Palace," she continued. "I daresay your friends miss you terribly."

Red smiled. "Thanks, Rae. I do miss the free pizzas and my friends."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. "The Titans are going to be your friends too."

Red gave him a smile. Leaning over and resting his hand on the right side of his neck, he kissed his cheek. "And I'll be your best _boy_friend," he said with a chuckle. "Forever and ever, until the day I die."

Robin giggled when Red poked him before returning to his breakfast. "Yes, I know."

Raven looked at them sternly. "I'm not finished yet." The boys gave back their full attention. "Since you two are in love, I don't want any sex in the tower unless it's in Robin's room. Do I make myself clear?"

Red gave her the thumbs up. "Sure, no problem." He looked at Robin. "Right, babe?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "We promise."

Raven nodded in approval. "I don't care if you kiss and cuddle, but sex _not_ in Robin's room is not allowed, alright?"

"We promise," Red said. Putting up his bandaged right hand in an oath, he added, "Thief's Honor."

Raven gave them a small smile. "Good. You can finish breakfast now. And then you have to go to work, Red."

"Sure thing."

They finished their breakfast and then Red got ready to leave. Robin watched him get dressed in their room.

"I overheard that your hours are better than before. This way I have more time to spend with you."

Slipping on his hoodie, Red smiled. "You betcha." Reaching over, he kissed Robin on the lips. "See you later, babe."

The boys left their room. Raven was waiting for them in the main room. "I'll be taking you to work." Red stood in front of her. "I'll come pick you up at five."

"Okay; thank you." Red waved at Robin. "Good-bye. See you at five."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Red smiled. "Remember, I love you more than stealing."

Before Robin could say anything else, Raven and Red vanished in a black hole. Cyborg looked over the couch to look at him.

"Yo, Rob! Wanna play Mortal Combat 4 against me?"

Grinning, Robin ran over and jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside his mechanical friend. He picked up his controller. "Get ready to lose, Tin Man!"

The two friends started to play. Around five, Raven said she would be back. Seconds later, she returned with Red beside her. He smiled.

"Robin, I'm home!" he shouted, trying to sound like Ricky Ricardo from I Love Lucy.

Robin emerged from the kitchen. "How was work?"

Red wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Boring, like usual," he replied with a grin. "It was more fun when you were around."

Robin smiled. "I'm sure."

Red kissed him on the cheek. "We should go to your room," he whispered in Robin's ear. "If you catch my drift."

Robin playfully punched him in the arm. "You know you don't have to ask," he said with a grin.

Chuckling, Red kissed him again. "But asking makes it all the more satisfying." He looked at Raven. "I'm going to steal your leader for a bit. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Raven said in an amused, sarcastic tone.

"Whoa!" With a big grin, Red had easily picked Robin up in his arms. "How about a little warning next time, 'kay?"

Red grinned, his eyes closed. "Anything for you, babe." Without another word, Red whisked him out of the main room. Entering their bedroom, he laid Robin on the bed and quickly straddled him. He smiled warmly at his love. "Hopefully no one will disturb us."

Robin smiled up at him. "Just say the word 'love' in a commanding tone and the door will automatically lock."

There was a _click_. Red chuckled. "Mmmh, me like." Leaning forward he kissed Robin passionately for about a minute. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled at him. "I love you too."

Without another word, Red leaned forward and kissed Robin again. And then they lived happily, ever, after…

******THE ****— ****END**


End file.
